The Sound of Love
by swords of dawn
Summary: Before his death, The Third Hokage managed to save one of Orochimaru's sacrifice's, but was he mistaken in doing so, or will it be one of the best things he has ever done. Rated M as it starts off as NarutoxKin, eventually TayuyaxNarutoxKinxharem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is Sword of Dawn, and I adopted this Fanfic from Killjoy3000 and Brett J. This is my first attempt to write a Fanfic, and I rewrote some stuff. If you don't like it, then I can change some of the undesirable parts and change back to the original, except for the cursing (I don't curse so neither will any of my stories). Enjoy, and I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

Once again, I adopted this from another author, so Chapters 1-8 are not mine. I'm just trying my best to move the story along.

* * *

Sound of Love

In Konoha near training ground seven sat a small house, and it is in said house where one Naruto Uzumaki lives with his adopted sister, Kyuubi. It was now late afternoon, and Naruto was coming in after a long and slow day of training.

"Sis, I'm home." Naruto said with a long, drown sigh as he made his way to the couch. As he sat down, a fox had jumped up and sat next to Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked in a soft voice.

"I couldn't concentrate on my training today, and you know how I hate D-ranked missions, so I got that out of the way fast; I'm just worried what the council is planning to do to Kin-chan. She's not a bad person; she was just tricked by Orochimaru. Even the Old man saw that, and the reason why he took the seal out of her." Naruto look at his sister with sad eyes before starting up again. "I mean, she's been locked up for almost six months, and she's done nothing but cooperate with the-" Kyuubi cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me that, I know more than anyone how helpful she's been." Kyuubi said with a kind smile. "Why don't you go see her? You might brighten up her day", Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto just smiled and hugged his sister, and Kyuubi just returned the hug by placing her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Thanks, I will. Be back later tonight," said Naruto walking out the door.

'Maybe I will go and talk with Tsunade, and see what I can find out', thought Kyuubi.

Kyuubi set out and started making her way to the Hokage tower. As she walked down the street, a tall man with black hair ran out of a nearby building and stopped in front of Kyuubi, looking her straight in the eye, "Kyuubi-san, how are you doing today?" the man asked.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"Ah, Kyuubi-san, you're always so polite. Anyways, why don't you and Naruto come and eat some dinner tomorrow night, the food will be on the house."

"Thank you very much, we will be happy to come."

"Good, good. Make sure to be here by seven – Oh, and make sure that brother of yours brings a date", said the villager with a laugh, and a bow in respect as Kyuubi went on her way. After Naruto fought Gaara, the villagers came around to respect Naruto, and after Kyuubi was released from her seal, they started to be even nicer to her and her 'brother.'

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was enjoying a nice cup of sake, completely ignoring the paper work when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said nicely, looking forward to some company.

"Ah, Kyuubi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsunade asked, happy to see a friend.

"Hello, Tsunade. I'm here to discuss Naruto." Kyuubi sat down and started to explain everything to Tsunade.

**Else were in Konoha**

Naruto was walking down the street, on his way to the ANBU headquarters to see Kin when, on his way there, he got an idea.

'The jail food sucks, maybe I'll go to bring her some ramen.' Naruto thought as he walked into Ichiraku, and sat down. It didn't take long before Ayame and her dad, Teuchi, saw their favorite customer.

"Ah, Naruto what can I get you today?" Teuchi asked while wiping his hand in a towel.

"Hi, old man, I just need a large bowl of shrimp ramen and a Naruto size bowl of miso ramen to go, please."

"'To go', Does our little Naruto have a date?" Ayame teased making Naruto heavily blush. After much teasing, Naruto got his food and left Ichiraku. Five minutes later, he was at the ANBU lock up, and went through the checkpoint before heading towards Kin's cell.

Kin was sitting on her cell, just staring at the wall, and thinking about the blond haired Shinobi that came to see her almost every day.

'How can you keep coming to see me, especially after what I did to his friends and the way I treated him the first day he came?'

**Flashback**

_Kin was sitting in the corner of her cell, going over everything that had happened, and going through every emotion she knew at the same time. She was happy to be alive, shocked that she had survived the Impure World Resurrection, pissed that Orochimaru used her the way he did, happy and confused the leaf's Hokage took the time to remove the seal on her instead of killing her._

_She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the normal guy that brought her food was missing. After two or three minutes, she noticed the guy was just standing there, staring at her, which sent her over the edge._

_"I told you bastards I'm not going to sleep with you", she shouted while standing. "Hey, you're not one of the ANBU, who are you?" she asked, ready to defend herself if necessary._

_Naruto, still in shock at what came out of her mouth, was just barely able to answer her. "Um, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I just thought you could use some company." He said, putting her food down, "and, no, I'm not going to ask anything in return", Naruto said with a small smile._

_"What, is that supposed to make me feel better? I was used, and thrown away like trash. I'll never see my best friend again, and you're supposed to make me feel better? Why don't you just go die under a rock", Kin yelled at the blond Shinobi, while Naruto just sat down against the wall._

_"You have no idea how long I've felt like doing that. I've never had friends before until I met Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, and others, but, most of all, my sister. So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Naruto said._

_"And why in the hell would I do that for?" spat out Kin._

_"Well, I don't know, it would make talking a lot easier."_

"…"

_"Okay then, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but still, I was hoping that we could be friends, get to know each other you know. It must be lonely in here, so I thought you could use the company", Kin just sat there as Naruto stayed with her sitting in his corner. Kin was getting annoyed until she realized something, "How come you're so quiet? If I remember correctly you're the loudmouth idiot in the first and second part of the Chunin Exam." Naruto chuckled at her question, "There are two reasons for that, one: because I knew you would talk to me eventually, and two: because me being the loudmouth idiot was just a 'mask', if you would put it, to hide from all the hatred and glares of the villagers, but know, they're starting to acknowledge and respect me", said Naruto with a tear sliding down his face. Kin listened to Naruto realizing that he must've had a hard life like her._

_"So these friends of yours, tell me about them."_

_"I thought you didn't want to know about them", said Naruto chuckling._

_"Yeah, well it beats sitting here doing nothing", sighed Kin._

_**Seven and a half hours later**_

_"Okay, I'm sorry, Kin-chan, but it's getting late, and I will pick up later if you still want to listen." Kin, at this point, was starting to get interested in the blond Shinobi, and was starting to get curious about the village._

_"I'm getting tired as well. Thank you…you know…for visiting. It was…interesting", said a rather tired Kin._

_"Yeah, that was just Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi, there's more to come if you still want to listen. Well, I will see you later, Kin-chan."_

_''More'? 'Kin-chan'? I just met him a couple of hours ago. Does he really think of me as a friend?' _

_Little did Kin know, to Naruto, 'later' meant every day, and three months later, Kin had memorized all of Naruto's friend's descriptions, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and even favorite foods, which took a whole day alone for Choji._

**End Flashback**

'It's been six months since he started coming to see me, and out of everything he has told me, which I think is everything, he still has not told me why he keeps coming. I think I'm starting to fall for him, but what about you? I feel so guilty about loving him, but I know I will never see you again. I just hope you know that I will all ways love you Ta-' Kin was pulled out her thoughts by the very person she was thinking about.

"Hi, Kin-chan, I brought you some dinner, I know that you hate this jail food", Naruto said with a big grin and holding a bag of food.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I thought you had a mission today?" Kin asked while taking the food from Naruto. "You brought ramen again?" Kin whined.

"Sorry", Naruto said bluntly as the two sat next to the cell door. "Hey, remember those ANBU from last week?" Naruto said sounding almost happy.

Kin looked very upset at that "Y-yeah, I remember."

"Well, I have some good news for you then, I-"

"What do you mean, 'good news'? They almost raped me!" Kin yelled, pointing to the pile of ripped close in the corner of her cell.

All Naruto did was take her hand. Kin thought he was trying to console her, but was quickly confused when she felt him place something in her hand. Kin looked at her hand to see three beaten, broken, and bloodied Konoha headbands.

Kin was shocked at what she saw and looked to Naruto. "They won't be able to hurt you, or anyone, ever again, Kin-chan", Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, won't you get in trouble for this? I mean you killed three ANBU!" Kin said, scared for what might happen to Naruto.

"No, I don't think anything will happen to him." Both Naruto and Kin stood up and turned to the voice to see the Hokage, Tsunade, and Kyuubi.

"Sis, Granny, what are you doing here?"

Naruto was backhanded and his head went through the bars of Kin's cell, where their lips met for the first time.

"How…many… times…must…I…tell…you…to STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Tsunade grumbled with a growing tick mark in her fist and forehead as she spoke, but was cut off by two different screams of, "What the hell?! I never once said you can kiss me!" and, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Tsunade looked to where the screams were coming from to see Kin pressing herself up to the back wall of the cell, and Naruto franticly trying to free his head, and in the corner of her eye she could see Kyuubi trying not to laugh. Tsunade just walked up to Naruto and pulled him out.

"Wow, I haven't even let you out yet, and you two are already kissing." Tsunade teased, causing both teens to turn bright red. That was, until they picked up on something.

"What did you say Baa-chan?" Naruto asked in shock. Only to be answered by Tsunade unlocking Kin's cell.

"Tsuchi, Kin, due to your constant cooperation, you are hereby being released to the custody of one of our finest Shinobi." Tsunade said with a big smile, while handing Kin her papers.

Kin was in a state of shock only to be brought out by a big yell from Naruto, and then the two met with a hug only to separate with a blush while looking away from each other. Naruto was scratching one his whiskered cheeks while Kin was looking at her feet.

"Um, Hokage-sama, if I may ask, to who am I being released to?" Kin asked.

"Naruto of course", Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto and Kin just stared at Tsunade trying to comprehend at what she just said, "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Here's chapter 2 of the story. I hope you guys like the changes. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"What do you mean 'what'? I said that Prisoner Kin Tsuchi is hereby released to one Naruto Uzumaki till she can prove that she is no longer a threat to the Village, or any of its people." Tsunade said, speaking with all the power that her new position of Hokage has given her.

"Hold on Granny Tsunade, what about my missions, my training, or my team meetings? What are they going to do? Plus I'm a guy, and people will start talking! And I don't know how to-"

**WHACK**

Naruto never got to finish his rant before due to Tsunade's fist hitting the top of his head leaving him a giant bump on his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?! As of right now Team 7 is officially disbanded. Before you start yelling again let me finish, I have been reviewing all the team's from your class and found that team 7's Jonin instructor has been playing favorites. Kakashi and been neglecting you and Sakura so as of this moment Kakashi is stuck with Sasuke, and Sakura will become my new apprentice."

"But what-", Tsunade interrupted him, "Before you ask anything else, Naruto, you are going to be taught by Jiraiya, and another Jonin when that old goat is not around. Everyone knows how much you hate doing D ranked missions, so I'm giving you a chance to guard a prisoner. It is an A rank mission and it pay's as one." Tsunade was happy that she made the loudest ninja in the entire Village speechless, and she showed it with the smug look she was sporting.

"Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with this?" Naruto said sending a look to his sister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Kyuubi said with eyes that were wide with innocence.

"Well, let's go Kin-chan. We need to find you a place to stay." Naruto began to leave with Kin right behind him when Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Not so fast their Brat, there are some rules that you should know about. Kin is not to go anywhere unsupervised, so if you are unable to find someone to go with her, then she can't go. Anything that she does will come back to you, so if she does anything wrong, it's on you head. However if she does anything good, it's going to look like you forced her. She cannot leave the Village unless you get my permission first, got it Naruto? You are also responsible for her safety, and at the same time you are authorized to kill her if she tries anything", ordered Tsunade, "or their will be dire consequences. Are we clear?" asked Tsunade with a dark, ominous background and the image of the Shinigami appearing behind her.

"Y-Yes ma'am", nervously said Naruto.

Kin was feeling like she was back in Sound, she had more freedom in her cell, but at least she knew Naruto would not abuse his power.

"So, I have absolutely no say so in anything", Kin said in a small, meek voice.

"Not for the first month, I'm afraid. After that all charges will be dropped, mainly because you did not take part in the invasion, and you were not in control of your actions when you attacked the 3rd, so we can't blame you for that, no matter how much the council desires to blame you." Tsunade said, with a small smile.

"So, where is Kin-chan going to be staying?" Naruto asked in his thinking position

"Do you just tune me out when I talk?" Tsunade asked getting irritated

"I jump in and out, but most of the time I get the gist of the conversations", said Naruto with his hand behind his head.

Tsunade gave Naruto a hard look that promised death, but quickly regained her composure, "She is to live with you, idiot", said Tsunade grumbling the last part

"What?! B-b-but there's no room at home! I can't make her sleep on the couch."

Happy with the reaction she got, Tsunade thought it was time to end it, "Well I think I can find an ANBU to take her then?"

Thinking of the last ANBU she met, Kin did not like that option one bit. "Hey Naruto, I think we can think of something. I mean, having you as my babysitter is better than sitting in this damned cell all day, every day."

"Well, only if you're ok with it? Granny, I accept the mission."

"Good, I knew you would. Now here is your first pay for the mission. Oh! And before I forget try not to get yourself in a slave/master relationship." Before Naruto and Kin can get over the new level of embarrassment Tsunade was gone.

**Later that Day**

As the day went on, Naruto showed Kin around the Village, giving her a chance to take in the village. In truth, it was more like Kin dragging him around, while Naruto had to carry the new clothes. "I mean no one wants to walk around in ANBU prison clothes right? Unless, you're into that sort of thing that is", argued Kin with Naruto groaning.

Naruto might have been dragged around, but he found that he was truly enjoying his time with Kin. That was, until he was dragged towards the direction of the lingerie store. "Umm…Kin, I think that I should-" but he was silenced by a massive killer intent from Kin that made him automatically shut up.

"I am grateful that you got me out of the ANBU prison, but those several hours of not being in the outside world, always being cramped inside a small cell, and the constant ramen meals has nearly driven me to the brink of insanity" Kin finished with a serene smile, and Naruto knew that he was in deep trouble.

"But, Kin-chan, this is a girl's store! They might think I'm a pervert", whined Naruto.

"Look, Naruto, when we went shopping, I didn't get any underwear or sleep-wear, so I need to get some. That is, unless, you want me to sleep naked?" Kin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was now so red that he would put the ripest apple to shame as he tried to get an answer out.

"I… Oh! Umm... You see… its like… well…" before Naruto could finish his rambling, Kin dragged him into the store. "Think of this as payment for not shutting up and that kiss you stole." 'No matter how nice it was.'

"But, I never meant-" Naruto never got to finish after being forcefully dragged inside. Once inside, Naruto was lost in a sea of lace, leather, and frills, but poor Naruto was white as the cotton panties he was standing next to, but before Naruto could or do anything, he was placed in a chair next to the changing room and saw Kin running all around look and grabbing all sorts of things before running into the changing room.

Naruto was feeling very unconformable sitting in-between the changing rooms when some stuck her head out. "Hey Naruto-chan!" he heard from a familiar voice. It didn't seem possible that Naruto could get any paler at the familiar voice. He turned around and saw one of the few females that he would not want to be caught alone in a room with, Anko Mitarashi, but then it got worse. He saw where she came from, the dressing room, and what she was wearing.

She was wearing a see-through purple bra that was at least three sizes too small for her. The only thing keeping Naruto breathing was two very small yellow tassels covering Anko's nipples, and the matching thong was so small and thin, the garment was nearly see-through as well. She reached forward and embraced him in a hug that brought his face right into Anko's large bosom. "How's my favorite Naruto-chan doing?!"

"Anko?! What are you doing there, and why are you wearing that?!" Naruto said pointing to the underwear.

"Oh? Does my little brother want to see me naked? I didn't know you felt like that about me, but if that's want you want…" Anko started moving to untie the back of the bra when Naruto started to panic.

"No! Don't! I never said anything like that!" Naruto said, backing away, but he tripped over on the chair he was sitting on and fell right into the room Kin was changing in. It was at this point that Naruto got the view of a lifetime, before he could say anything he shot out with a nosebleed.

"Why do you keep doing that to him?" asked a feminine voice from the changing room next to hers.

Anko turned around looking at her best friend Kurenai Yuhi sticking her head out from behind the curtain. "Oh come on Kurenai-chan, its fun doing that to him, and besides if I can't torment him then I would have to torment you."

"And how would you go about that?"

"I'll tell everyone where you hide your Icha-Icha Paradise book" Anko said with a glint in her eye, "And before you say that you don't own any, I read them too. I even have my own copies signed by the author, and the limited editions."

**Sigh **"What am I going to do with you Anko?"

Anko just smiled at her friends blushing face.

**Outside and a few minutes later**

"Oh come on Naruto-kun! It wasn't that bad, I mean you couldn't see anything it was just a bra" Kin said with a huff as she walked down the street.

"Baby blue with stars, Baby blue with stars, Baby blue with stars."

Naruto mumbled over and over, till he got his brain back. "'Not that bad'?! Are you kidding me?! Kin, someone I consider as a sister just tried to show me her rack, then I fell and saw you in that blue bra, of course it was bad!" Kin was now irritated with her new overseer, so much so she did now see the head of pink hair coming around the corner, at least not till she bumped heads with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Sakura said.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going", Kin apologized, but it was at this point that Kin and Sakura saw each other.

"Aren't you supposed to be in an ANBU cell?" Sakura said in a dark voice.

Both Kin and Naruto felt the temperature drop several degrees.

"I was released to a Konoha Shinobi today." Kin said in a matter of fact way.

This confused Sakura since she didn't see any Jonin or ANBU anywhere. Naruto saw the look on Sakura's face decided to tell Sakura about Kin, and that Tsunade had disbanded team 7.

"So, we aren't a team anymore?" Sakura said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're still friends, and you're going to be trained by Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said, trying to make the mood less depressing, but not doing too good and failed to notice the Sakura suddenly stiffened when he said 'friend'.

Kin took note of this but decided not to act on it, and instead to help Naruto in cheering up his pink haired friend.

"Look, Sakura-san, I feel bad about what I did in the forest, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Kin said, hoping the pink haired girl wouldn't do anything to drastic, but to Kin's dismay Sakura put on a grin a little too sweet.

"Ok, you want to make it up to me? Fine, Naruto release Miss Tsuchi to me for the rest of the day", said Sakura in a voice the scared Naruto to death.

"Sakura, you're not going to hurt her, are you?" asked Naruto in fear.

Sakura gave Naruto a deadly glare, and to Kin's surprise, Naruto gave Sakura temporary custody her, before Naruto saw that glare.

"Good, come Kin, Ino is waiting for us. She'll meet you for ramen later", said Sakura dragging a scared Kin with her.

"Umm… Sakura-san, where are we going?" Kin asked.

"Okay, first, stop calling me Sakura-san, it's just Sakura, and second, seeing as how I had to cut my hair during the exams, I think it's fair that you get your hair cut too."

As Sakura finished Kin was in shock as she grabbed her long hair and looked at it. "You're going to cut my hair?"

Sakura stopped, and looked back. "No, I'm not. We're going to a salon."

Kin looked to the sky as if saying goodbye to an old friend, and continued to walk with Sakura. It was not long after that Kin saw a blond girl walk up to them.

"Hey Sakura, where have you been, and who is this?"

"Sorry I'm late Ino I got hung up, and this is Kin. You know, the girl Naruto been visiting." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, she the one that made you cut your hair", said Ino with some malice in her voice.

"I said I was sorry, jeez, that's why I'm here. She's making me get a haircut", huffed Kin

"Ok, ok sorry, oh, and Forehead, nice choice of revenge." Ino said with a chuckle

"Thanks, so Ino-pig; what are you doing to your hair?" Sakura asked

"I'm just getting a perm, you know that Tenten likes my hair soft", Ino said with a light blush.

"I still can't believe you two are together now, when does she get back from her mission anyway?"

"She gets back tonight! I hope she's not to tired, for what I have planed because she's going to need all the energy she can get."

"INO!!" Sakura was shocked how open Ino was being while someone she did not know was around. Sakura looked back to Kin and was a bit shocked that Kin was standing there like it was a normal thing from what her best friend had said.

"Doesn't that bother you Kin?"

"No, not at all, and plus, I'm bi and have a girlfriend too, so I'm fine." Kin said normal tone.

The three girls entered the salon, and got their hair done, although Sakura and Ino had to force Kin down in the chair at first, but after it was all said and done, Ino got her perm and Sakura wanted to try something new and got a ponytail. Kin was somewhat satisfied since her hair, much to her dislike, reached up to her shoulders, but was tied in a bun that actually complemented her features.

As the girls were on the way back to meet Naruto, Ino saw Kin was upset about her hair being cut so short, and decided to lighten in mood, "So, Kin, how hot do you think Sakura is on a scale from 1 to 10? I, for one, say she's a 9 easily, and if I were not in love with my Tenten I would ask her out in a heartbeat. "

Kin stopped and looked at Ino and Sakura was in a state of shock, "Well I would give her a 2, and I would never date her."

"Oh? And why is that", Ino asked

Kin was hoping not to have to do this as she turned to face Sakura, **Sigh** "Sakura, you are a cold, heartless person that treats the one that loves you like dirt even after he saved your life so many times. You're always gushing after a guy that never gives you the time of day, and would sooner let you die if he thinks he would gain power. Sakura, do you have any idea how many times Naruto cried over wanting to be with you, and he still wishes nothing but all the happiness in the world for you? That's why he makes his friends be nice to you. If it wasn't for Naruto, you would probably only have yourself. You are the definition of a cold, heartless person, and if you don't change your ways you will die alone. Benefit from any and all friends or even acquaintances. It's a good thing he got over you", she finished with a level tone.

Sakura was now in her own world, not believing what she had heard, so she looked to Ino and saw the sad truth in her eye. "Ino will you please take Kin back to Naruto for me, I need to do something", said Sakura walking away ignoring the calls that came from Ino.

"You didn't need to let her have it like that you know", Ino said with sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I did, and now she has the chance to change for the better. She already lost a good man who would do anything just to see her smile, but instead she would hit him, call him names, and chase a cold, heartless, power-hungry bastard who would kill her if it meant getting more power. Besides, Naruto-kun seems to like this Hinata Hyuga, and judging from what he told me, she's quite the looker."

"What about you? Everyone knows that Naruto also likes you." Ino asked.

"Ino, like I said before, I'm Bi", smirked Kin.

Ino and grown a big smile on her face when she saw just what Kin had done, "You clever little vixen."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Do you think I was too hard on her, Ino?" asked Kin.

"A little yeah, but Sakura needed to hear it, and I know she'll get over it soon. I mean she is the apprentice to the Hokage after all. So can I ask did you ever like Sakura?" Ino asked with a sly grin

"To tell the truth, I thought she was cute in the Forest of Death. It was a shame about her long hair though. Then when you jumped out I thought you were good looking too."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a one woman girl unless Tenten wants to share and we both agree, speaking of which I need to go meet her", Ino said as she noticed it was getting dark.

Naruto was at Ichiraku while waiting for Sakura and Kin to get back, and had a small talk with Iruka. However the Academy teacher could not stay saying that Naruto's sister wanted to see him about something. Naruto didn't put much thought into it. His sister was all over town, and Naruto was bored until he got the good news and bad news, "What do you mean your closing the shop for 3 weeks!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but because of you, my father and I are going to expand into a real restaurant, and 3 weeks is as fast as we can do it, are you going to be ok Naruto? Naruto?" Ayame saw Naruto was already crouching down on the ground with a dark, depressing aura surrounding him. 'Well he took it better than I thought', thought Ayame sweat dropping.

Kin and Ino walked inside the ramen stand, "Well, Kin, sorry but I need to go meet Tenten, good luck with your boy toy."

"He's not my boy toy!"

"Great, now what am I going to do? I don't have any money to eat and I don't know where he lives, what am I suppose to do now?" Kin said to no one but herself.

"Oh, are you that girl our Naruto-kun keeps talking about, Kin Tsuchi right?"

Kin turned to the voice and saw a girl behind the counter of the ramen stand. "If you're hungry, go on and order something I will just add it to Naruto's tab ok, and by the way my name is Ayame."

**Iruka's meeting**

Iruka was walking to the Academy to meet up with Kyuubi, 'I wonder what she wants to talk to me about?' The teacher was pulled from is thoughts by a warm greeting from the said fox that was sitting down on Naruto's old swing.

"Good evening Lady Kyuubi, and how are you today?"

"I am doing very well, and thank you for coming." The fox said without moving her mouth.

"No matter how many times I see that, it still creeps me out", said Iruka with a small worried laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"I think a bit of my brother is rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, well he does have that effect on people. So what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Iruka, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto. It seems that every time I see him, I get these weird feelings inside me that I just want to…to…kiss him…to feel his lips against mine…to love him more than what a sister loves her brother. It's like every time I see him, I melt at the sight of that foxy smile of his, and I always have these _thoughts_ about him everytime I hear him in the shower. But I can't love him like that right? I mean he's my brother right? I'm just a little confuse, and you're the only one Naruto and I consider wise enough to seek guidance."

Iruka was standing there with his mouth wide opened, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates until he shook his head clear, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I think I might have misheard you."

"Iruka, you were the only one other then Sarutobi to treat Naruto as a human, and for that I am eternally grateful. I also happen to know that Naruto has always looked up to you as a father figure, and would always look up to you for advice. I would like to also ask for your guidance, I mean look at me, the great and wise Kyuubi no Kitsune is seeking counsel from a human because I feel confused and possibly infatuated with her little brother like some kind pervert." Iruka wasn't sure but he thought he saw a blush on the vixens face.

"Well, Kyuubi, after what I heard, I think it's safe to say that you are indeed in love with Naruto. My guess is that after being sealed inside him, that you developed these feelings for him bit by bit. You started acting like a sister figure to him, but deep down inside you want to love him, and give him all the love he really deserves his whole life. I mean, he liked Sakura, but she would always abuse him and hit him for the smallest things. However, this also provides a difficult relationship because…well he's human and your…", Iruka tried to choose his next words carefully trying not to hurt Kyuubi's feelings.

"A demon fox?" Iruka's face became sad at the fact he was thinking of. "It's ok I am not upset in the slightest, but before you continue, you should know I do have a human form." As soon as she said that a bright light blinded Iruka and caused him to fall back. Iruka regained his composure rubbing his eyes trying to clear his vision from the blinding light.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I should have warned you about the light", said an angelic voice.

It took a moment for Iruka to get his eyesight back, but when it did, he saw of the most beautiful woman his eyes have ever seen. There standing in front of him was a woman with hair as red as an autumn sunset with two small black tipped pointed ears on top of her head, her face as perfect with a pair of silted golden eyes, she was wearing a dark blue kimono with an orange inner lining which nicely housed a bust to rival the Hokage's, and Iruka could make out a tail the same color as her hair, but ended with a white tip.

"K-Kyuubi?" Iruka said.

"Iruka, you are the first one to see this form just in case one day there isn't any confusion or awkward situation sometime in the future. Though I was kind of hoping Naruto-kun would be the first one to see this form. It seems that soon the time will come when I must take a new form if I want to remain in this world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyuubi took a seat right across from Iruka on the soft grass. "You see, Naruto still has almost all my Chakra and I am running out. It's hard to maintain my demon form, and soon I must choose a form to live in till the end of my days."

"But why do you choose the form of a human? Why not as a fox? I mean why change who you are?" Iruka asked.

"I would gladly change if it meant I can hold my Naruto-kun in my own arms to support, and love him. You know as well as I do there are still those of this Village that would like nothing more than to kill Naruto and myself, and in this form I hope that they can see me on the same level as anyone else, that way I can change some of their minds. Now I will ask you, do you think I should tell Naruto-kun about my feelings?"

"Kyuubi, I can't tell you that, only you can determine what you really want. If you really love Naruto, and he loves you back as more than just a sister, then the both of you can develop a relationship beyond than what you have now. If he only does love you as a sister, then you can still support him from afar. At first it will be painful, but it'll be worth it just to see him smile right? "

"I guess you're right. Thank you Iruka", smiled Kyuubi giving Iruka a hug with Iruka smiling and petting her hair, "Now run along, and go find Naruto. Tell him how you feel, and don't be afraid of rejection. With any luck, that boy might have been suppressing his feelings as well, you know how he is sometimes."

**Giggle** "You're probably right Iruka. I'll see you soon!" Kyuubi waved Iruka good-bye with Iruka having a proud smile across his face, "Kids these days, even if they're several hundred years older than you they never change."

**Street of Konoha**

"Damn…**Grunt**…you Naruto! What…**Grunt**…kind of person…**Grunt**…passes out for a ramen stand!"

**Flashback**

_"So Kin-chan, how do you like the village", asked Ayame. "It certainly is different. I mean, everyone is outside shopping, chatting with friends, spending time with family and loved ones. It has…a warm feeling to it", said Kin smiling. "I'm glad to hear that. Naruto would always talk about you and Hinata whenever he's here by himself. __**Giggle**__ He also talks about his sister, and sometimes he would blush about what she would look like in a human form. If you ask me, I think he likes his sister, but won't admit it. However I do feel kind of sorry for you."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because that hard-headed boy just can't wrap around his head that we'll be closing the stand for three weeks to turn this into a restaurant that he just overloaded himself unconscious", said Ayame pointing towards Naruto sitting in sideways fetal position with swirls in his eyes mumbling, "I can't be true, no ramen for three weeks."_

**End Flashback**

She was stuck dragging him, and was going to where she thought Naruto lives.

"You are so dead Uzumaki…", Kin said to no one in particular.

"You have no idea how right you are."

Kin wandered around the see a man that looked like he was beaten up, but that was not what Kin was worried about, it was the katana and the killer intent rising off him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"What, does the little Sound whore not recognize me? I was one of the ANBU that your demon pet attacked."

"You wear one of those bastards that tried to rape me! But Naruto said you where dead?"

"I'm an ANBU you slut, you think that thing can beat me?" The ninja pulled out a kunai, and charged at Kin. Kin thinking fast grabbed a kunai out of Naruto holster and blocked a downwards slash at the last second only to have him drive his knee deep in to her stomach, causing her to cough up as Kin dropped to the ground.

"What's with the shocked look girly? Did you think you really had chance?"

Kin answer him by an upward slash only to have her hand caught by the ex-ANBU, with a grin he twisted her wrist and flipped her on her back. "You know what, I'm going to have little fun with you, you're going to plead for death, but first I'm going to rid the world of that demon."

"Naruto, get up please, I need help." Kin said in a low whisper, but it seemed plea to fell on deaf ears, as the man got closer to Naruto ready to end his life. "Naruto…" Kin said a little louder.

"It ends now!" the ANBU drove the kunai in the neck the blond Ninja.

**On the Border of the Fire Country**

Four figures were at the hidden leaf village. One was a large guy with orange hair that looked like he was going bald who looked like he could rival an Akimichi in an eating contest. The second figure was man black hair tied in a pineapple shape ponytail like Shikamaru, tan skin, and had six arms. The third was a man with short silver hair that looked like he had another person's head attached to the back of his neck. The fourth and final figure was a girl with long red hair with a hat, and a stray bang that crossed her face, and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"So all we need to do is grab the Uchiha, and where finished, right?" asked a large guy with orange hair.

"No you fat rat we also need to figure out how to stop those leaf bastard from finding Snake-cock-suckers hideouts. Why don't you listen to the mission briefing instead of thinking about food Jirobo?!", Shouted the loud read head.

"Oh, come on Tayuya, you know that's not very lady like."

"Up yours Kidomaru, and why do you care how I talk anyway you 8 legged bastard?"

"Can you all shut up?! If we don't complete our mission, Orochimaru will skin us alive", said the silver haired boy.

"Yes but you have to admit, Sakon, it is fun to watch them argue", responded the head attached to him.

"You do have a point there, Ukon."

"Fine, let's just hurry up, and get out of this goddamn hell hole" Tayuya said with anger in her voice.

"Just leave her be, you know how she's been ever since Kin died, let's just let her go", said Jirobo as he followed after the red head.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

"It ends now!" the ANBU drove the kunai in the neck the blond ninja, but as the kunai was about to find its mark. Naruto's eyes shot open, and quickly pulled himself into a crouching position and lunged right into the former ANBU's legs, as the only sounds that were heard was the sickening crack of bones and the deafening scream of the attacker.

It was at this time a team of real ANBU showed up and surveyed the scene. Two of the ANBU moved the crippled man and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the third walked up to Naruto, who was currently helping Kin back to her feet.

"Uzumaki-san, my deepest apologies, he had escaped from our cells while we were shifting him to a new sector. Now, are you two all right?" asked the purple haired ANBU.

"Yes I'm fine, but Kin-chan are you-"

"I'm fine Naruto, I only had the wind knocked out of me," Said Kin as she leaned on Naruto

"In that case come by the Hokage Tower tomorrow for your reward."

"What are you talking about? Why are we getting a reward?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as he broke out of jail he became a missing ninja, and seeing as how you're the one that caught him, the reward is yours."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." Naruto said as the ANBU vanished. "Come on Kin-Chan let's get you to the house so you can rest."

"I told you I'm fine, and I'm just a little tired right now." Kin said.

It was only a short time to get to the house where he began to show her around. He took her to the kitchen which had dark blue granite counter top, with cupboards made of solid oak, the sink held dishes that were cleaning, and a gas stove. From there he continued to show Kin the location of all the other rooms, the bathroom which had a moderately sized bathtub and a few bins for dirty laundry; the living room with a small television off in the corner and a nice large red sofa directly across from it. The bedroom was last on the list of the tour, but when they got to the bedroom all the lights suddenly turned off. Kin had no idea what was going on, until she heard Naruto speak out from the darkness. "I was wondering when you were going to make your move."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kin said taking a defense stance.

"Don't worry Kin-chan, just don't make any sudden moves and she won't hurt you." This caused Kin to lower her guard, but as she did her heard something small running around. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** as soon as Naruto called out his Jutsu Kin heard the many popping sounds of clones being dispelled.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kin asked again as the sounds of fighting and loud crashes being heard, which only made Kin even more worried.

"HA! I got you!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! **Grunt** Put me down damn it!" said a little girl

"You need to watch your mouth young lady."

"But I'm older than you!"

"And in human years you're only 6 years old, so behave."

Now Kin was confused, 'First, I'm getting a tour of the house, then the lights go out, and an extremely deep darkness fell over us, after which I hear the sounds of an obvious fight, and now Naruto is talking to a little girl? What the hell is going on here around here!?'

Kin was going to voice her concern when the lights came back on. The room was in shambles, the most of the furniture was overturned, but the couch was actually cut in half, the coffee table was broken into pieces, the curtains were yanked down.

In the middle of the disaster zone stood Naruto holding up a small black fox with white paws, being held by the scruff of the neck, both glaring at each other. Both Naruto and the fox were growling at each other with concentrative electricity clashing with their eye contact until they felt a huge killing intent. Both moved their heads hesitantly until they came face to face with a pissed off Kyuubi in her fox form.

"What have I told the both of you about fighting in my house?!" Naruto froze like a deer caught in the headlights. The little fox in his hands was snickering at Naruto, but Naruto just turned to the right and the little black fox also froze like Naruto.

"I was…." Naruto tried to speak.

"Just look at my house and the curtains too! And as for you out there, you better make it quick!!" Kyuubi yelled looking to the front door.

The door opened to show Kakashi. "I'm sorry Lady Kyuubi but I…um."

"Spit it out!!"

"I Need Naruto For An Emergence Team Meeting!" Kakashi said fast before taking off like a man being chased by his girlfriend's father for having sex with her.

Kyuubi turned back see a little black fox. "Where is Naruto?" in a dark voice that would make Itachi think twice.

"Umm, he went with the guy in the mask." Kin replied regretting it immediately afterwards for it drew Kyuubi's full attention towards her.

"Midnight!" Kyuubi barked at the little black fox. The little black fox hiding under the broken table stuck its head out, "Yes mother?"

"Bed! Now!" Midnight didn't need to be told twice, as it took off like a shot.

With a heavy sigh Kyuubi turned to the young lady. "So, Kin, how is your first day out?"

**With Kakashi and Team 7**

"Man, Naruto is a braver man then I thought", Kakashi said out loud.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, but I'm running from her just like you are."

Kakashi was in a state of shock that Naruto was keeping pace with him and he was running as fast as he can, "So, you just left your girlfriend back there?"

"She can take care of herself, and she's not my girlfriend", Naruto said.

Three minutes later Kakashi and Naruto were at the old bridge that was team 7's meeting spot. Waiting for them was Sakura, who seemed to be deep in thought. What really got Naruto's attention was the fact that she wouldn't look him in the eye, and then there was Sasuke, he was just standing there wondering why he needed to be there, what was odd about Sasuke was that he had his backpack with him.

"Well, it's my duty to inform you that this is the last meeting of Team 7." Kakashi stopped so he could gauge his student's reactions, only to see that Sasuke was the only one that hadn't known, but it also seemed that he didn't care.

"Kakashi-sensei, I knew this was happening, but why?"

"Well Sakura, it seems that the Hokage feels that I am no longer qualified to teach you three. So Tsunade is now your permanent sensei Sakura. Naruto, I don't know who will pick up on your training, and Sasuke you will be staying on as my apprentices."

This saddened Naruto, he was going to miss his team but deep down he knew it was for the best, and not only for him, but Sakura as well. "What's wrong loser, you sad that you don't have a new sensei, or are you just scared because I won't be there to save your worthless skin next time?" Sasuke said with smirk, not even looking at Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and Sasuke started walking off, Sakura was looking back and forth from Sasuke and Naruto, ran off in the same direction as Sasuke.

Naruto just walked back home lost in thought, of his future, of the future of his ex-teammates, and of what would happen with Kin.

When he got back home, he found that his sister and Midnight had already gone to bed, but Kin, on the other hand, was just sitting on the couch, looking out the window.

"So, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing much, your sis and I just talked a little, and she told me Midnight's big dream", Kin said with a little laugh.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she is a long way from that goal", Naruto said.

"How hard is it to become the Kyuubi anyways?"

"From what I was told, it's hard. First one would have to gain 9 tails worth of power, fight any and all that challenge you, then climb out of Demon World."

Kin was in disbelief at what she just heard and needed to get more info, "How much power does your sister have?"

"Oh, don't worry, due to the seal and that new seal she gave me she only has about the same amount of chakra as Granny Tsunade. I have the rest, and through training I can gain all the power she had. But I might not be able to reach all of them because I'm human."

"No wonder", Kin said under her breath.

"What? No wonder what?" Naruto asked

"Oh, it's nothing, but if Midnight somehow becomes the new Kyuubi, what would happen with your sister? There can't be two Kyuubi's, can there?"

"Oh no, Kyuubi is just a title. So if Midnight does make it, the title would just be passed down", explained Naruto.

"If it's just a title, then what's her real name?" Kin asked.

"She was the Kyuubi for so long she forgot her real name, and hasn't picked a new one yet."

"Wow, that's kind of sad, forgetting your own name", Kin turned away from the window and began looking at Naruto. "I'm not very tired yet, but do you think we can go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not, it's a nice night out", Naruto said as he got up and walked out the door with Kin standing close next to him.

**Konoha's Gates**

Sasuke was walking towards the front gate, his mind made up. He knows that the power he desires is out there, and he knows the price that comes with the power, but he would just deal with negatives as it came.

Sasuke was midway to the front gate when he stopped, "What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I know your planning on going to Orochimaru, what I can't understand is why you need to go?"

Sasuke turned and looked Sakura in the eye. "You know what Sakura, I need to get stronger, and I have to be able to kill…"

Sakura heard all this before and intruded, "Kill your brother I know! It's a fact that the whole village knows by now, but why do you have to leave?!"

"This way neither you nor that loser can get in my way", Sasuke said in a loud voice.

"What do you mean get in the way? Kakashi-sensei always put you before us, and Naruto nor I, never said a thing about it!" Sakura said, tears flowing down her eyes

"And yet you managed to get trained by one of the Sannin! I'm an Uchiha I should be getting that training! That loser keeps surpassing me at every turn! He's the dead last, and that idiot keeps getting better!" Sasuke was mad now and the Sharingan only confirmed it.

"Even if that's true, you're still better than him Sasuke. I mean, Naruto is strong, but you're stronger than him because of you Sharingan. Besides, Naruto is a friend", argued Sakura.

Sasuke laughed, and turned his back to Sakura. "Friends, family, love, all of these things mean nothing to me", said Sasuke as he started walking again.

"Sasuke, those words may not mean anything to you, but they do to me, and I'm not about to watch you throw your life away. Sasuke, if you try to leave, I will scream and the ANBU will..." Sakura never got to finish what she was say before Sasuke vanished right in front of her. Then her whole body froze at the voice behind her.

"If anybody tries and follow me, then I will kill them without a second thought. Don't think that I'll exclude you and Naruto from that list, so consider this goodbye Sakura." All Sakura felt was a hit to the back of her head, and then darkness.

"Farwell Sakura." Sasuke turned away, but when he did Naruto stood in the middle of the path.

"Kin, please take Sakura to the Hokage Tower."

Kin only nodded as she stepped out from behind and walked to pick up Sakura, ran to the Hokage Tower.

"Sasuke, you know I will not let you leave, so why don't you go home."

"Get out of my way Naruto, or I will move you myself", Sasuke said and a low voice

"Sasuke, why do you need to go? You have become Kakashi's apprentice, he is the most skilled Jonin in this village, he could have been the Hokage if he wished, so I will ask you again, why?!" Sasuke could tell that Naruto was getting mad by the sound of his voice.

"Because of this mark on my neck, its proof of the power I can acquire by going to Orochimaru. This place has nothing else to teach me, I already learned Kakashi's best Jutsu. There's nothing else for me to gain here", Sasuke spat out.

"Then it looks like there's no way around it", Naruto said talking his battle stance.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and smirked. "You know you can't stop me loser."

Sasuke was about to charge when he heard a voice, "You know if you both throw down, Naruto, the council will have what they need in order to kill or exile you, despite all the supported you have. Sasuke, you will be locked up until the day you die and that's only after you pass on the Sharingan, so let's all go home before anyone does anything more stupid then they already have", Kakashi said standing in a tree with his face in his book.

Sasuke turned away to go back home, "You can't stop me Kakashi I will get what I want, I always get what I want", he muttered under his breath.

"Naruto, you should go home too, and I'm sure the Hokage is going to want to talk about this tomorrow."

"Kakashi-sensei, Kin took Sakura to the tower, so I need to go get them", said Naruto.

"I know, but right now Tsunade-sama is healing Sakura, and is walking Kin home. Not to mention she's already pissed off at the fact that she hasn't gone to sleep yet, and that Sasuke is causing her more trouble, which is surprising since its mostly you who does that."

"What are you saying", said Naruto crossing his arms suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Go back home Naruto", said Kakashi giving Naruto his eye smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Sasuke was walking home when he was interrupted along the way by four mysterious shadows appearing in his path.

Sasuke stopped looking at the four people standing in his way. The first person was a boy with dark, tan skin, had black hair tied up like a pineapple, and had six arms. The second was a large, fat, young man with orange hair that looked like he was balding with a small piece of hair on top of his head. The third person was a young man with a sickly, pale skin, silver hair, had a large scroll, and what looked like another person's head attached to the back of his neck. The fourth and last person was a girl with red hair with chocolate brown eyes with one of her bangs crossing her face while wearing a dark blue hat with bandages around her head.

The four strangers were all dressed similar wearing something that looked similar to Sakura's dress, but it was a beige color instead of brown, and it had a Yin/Yang symbol instead that was supported with a purple rope-like belt similar to what Orochimaru was wearing, and each had a Hidden Sound Village headband.

"This is the loser we're supposed to pick up? He doesn't look that special to me. Probably really weak too that with just one punch he'll roll over begging for his pathetic life", said Tayuya.

"Man! No wonder you can't get a lover Tayuya, you can be a real-"

"Can it Fat Boy! Like you can get a girl!" screamed Tayuya.

"Heh. Is this some kind of joke? You four weaklings don't stand against me. I'm an Uchiha", smirked Sasuke.

"Yeah, we know. We're here to escort you out actually. Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you to begin your training, and 'no' isn't an option here", said Kidomaru with an evil grin.

"Hmm. So Orochimaru sent some of his lackeys to come and pick me up? What does he take me for, a fool? I don't need any escort of any kind, in fact, I can beat the four of you freaks in no time", said Sasuke.

"Hear that brother, he wants to play", said Sakon. The head behind him started to move on its own looking at Sasuke first, then at Sakon, "You can handle this by yourself Sakon. I don't want to get my hands dirty", said Ukon.

"You guys really are freaks", smirked Sasuke.

"So you think we're freaks huh?" asked Tayuya slowly walking towards Sasuke, "How about I wipe that cocky smile off your face…PERMANENTLY!!"

Tayuya disappeared from Sasuke's view causing him to go wide-eyed until he felt a tremendous pressure on his torso causing him to splat some blood out. Tayuya moved closer to Sasuke's ear without moving her fist from Sasuke's chest, "What's the matter? CAN'T YOU BEAT A GIRL?!"

Tayuya pushed her fist forward in an upper diagonal arch sending Sasuke flying. Tayuya appeared in front of Sasuke in midair grabbing him by the neck throwing him back to the ground creating a ten-foot diameter crater where Sasuke landed.

The four remaining boys watch the fight each sensing a chill running down their spine while sweat dropping at the scene in front of them.

"Damn, I didn't know Tayuya was this scary when she's angry", said Jirobo.

"I don't even think I would last one round even with my Curse Mark Level 2. This is one game even I don't want to play", said Kidomaru.

"I guess it's true what they say: 'Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn', or in this case a woman's frustration to vent out some anger", said Sakon.

"I don't even know who to pity more: Tayuya for her loss, or that guys pride along with his own body", said Ukon earning a nod from the others.

"So…who do you think would win? Kimimaro or Tayuya in her current state?" asked Kidomaru causing the other four boys to face fault at his comment.

"You have a gambling problem you know that?" said Jirobo.

Sasuke coughed up more blood from the force of the impact with Tayuya landing hard on his chest deepening the crater making Sasuke scream in pain with some sickening cracking noise signifying that Tayuya broke some of Sasuke's ribs. "What's wrong? I thought you were an Uchiha? I thought you said you could easily beat the four of us, yet you're having a difficult time with just one girl? I didn't even need to use my flute to bring you down", Tayuya bent down picking up Sasuke by the neck of his shirt causing him to grunt in pain while Tayuya slowly raised her fist to deliver the final blow, "I guess the Uchiha's only true power was just to talk a bunch of-"

"Tayuya!" screamed Jirobo causing Tayuya to stop just a few inches from Sasuke's face, "Lord Orochimaru's orders were to bring him back to the village alive! Not in pieces!"

Tayuya growled in frustrations and dropped Sasuke roughly. Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, and Jirobo breathed out a sigh of relief, "That was too close for comfort", sighed Sakon.

"Lord Orochimaru would've had our heads for sure", said Ukon.

"Jirobo deserves the real credit for stopping her", said Kidomaru.

"I don't think I can take much more of this. I need a snack", said Jirobo.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Naruto reached his house where he found Kyuubi in her fox form, Tsunade, and Kin sitting in the living room chatting about something.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Naruto-kun."

"Took you long enough", said Kin.

"Heh, heh, Kakashi-sensei managed to talk some sense into Sasuke…hopefully. What happened to Sakura?"

"She's resting in her house. I handed her to her mother after I explained the situation to her. I swear that woman is a pain in the butt considering she blamed you that it was your fault that Sasuke wanted to leave the village because you 'provoke Uchiha-sama all the time', loud mouthed banshee", nearly screamed Tsunade muttering the last part.

"Tsunade, please reframe from raising your voice. I just finished putting Midnight to sleep, and you know how little ones tend to be a little bit more energetic like Naruto-kun", said Kyuubi.

"Right, right, anyways, I'll just head-"

There was muffled sound of an explosion coming from a different part of the village making Tsunade, Kin, Kyuubi, and Naruto look outside to see a small dust cloud rising, "Isn't that where the Uchiha Complex is located?" asked Kyuubi.

**Groan** "Don't tell me…", said Tsunade rubbing her temples, "Naruto! Kin! Check up on Sasuke! If someone took him don't let that person leave the village! I'm going to alert all available ninja to search for other intruders" ordered Tsunade.

"Right!"

"But Hokage-sama, I'm still under my probation. Plus I'm not a ninja of this village. What would the council say?" asked Kin in a concern voice.

"Leave those old relics to me. Just think of this as a trust exercise", said Tsunade. Tsunade then turned her attention to Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, I know you're a decent fighter yourself, so please go with them", said Tsunade.

"As you wish", bowed Kyuubi in respect before Tsunade disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, "Naruto, leave a Shadow Clone to take care of Midnight in case wakes up. Now let's move out!" ordered Kyuubi.

Naruto did as he was told and the three of them started jumping rooftop to rooftop racing towards where the dust cloud was seen.

**Uchiha Complex**

Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi appeared at the scene looking around only to find a crater with a human print in the center.

"Well, judging by the look of it, he was either forcibly taken, or was beaten up for his arrogant attitude. My opinion goes for the second", said Kyuubi.

"That's a safe bet", agreed Naruto with Kin nodding in agreement.

"You can easily tell by his looks: always brooding, looks like he doesn't care for anyone except himself, belittles everyone, and trying to get revenge or something like that."

Naruto and Kyuubi just started at Kin surprised at what she said, and how accurate she was, "What?"

"Wow. And she got a bulls-eye on the first try", said Naruto.

"A woman's intuition is something not to be taken lightly Naruto-kun", said Kyuubi as she started sniffing around for Sasuke's scent, "They're heading towards the North Gate! Let's move!"

Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi raced towards the North Gate putting as much Chakra into their legs in order to catch up to the intruders.

Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi saw the gate coming into view along with four shadows heading towards it, but it was so dark that they couldn't tell which one had Sasuke.

**Sound Four**

The Sound Four ran towards the gate hoping that they didn't get discovered since Tayuya created a miniature explosion with Sasuke's body. "Why am I holding him again?" asked Jirobo carrying a wounded Sasuke on his back.

"For his safety", said Kidomaru.

"I would be fine if it wasn't for that pathetic wench catching me off guard", grunted Sasuke.

"WHAT YOU'D SAY YOU PIECE OF-"

Kidomaru covered Tayuya's mouth with two of his hands while another two grabbed her hands holding them behind her back, and the last two were around her waist trying to keep her from struggling so much so Kidomaru could carry Tayuya while running, "That's why you're carrying him. Sakon already has someone on his back…", said Kidomaru only to be hit on the head by a small pebble tossed by Sakon and Ukon earning him glares from both brothers while Kidomaru growled in frustration at them, "…and Tayuya wants to kill him, leaving me to restrain her, and keeping her quiet considering I have six hands. As for you…", said Kidomaru who now turned his attention towards Sasuke, "…I told you not to insult her when she's like this! She's passing through a hard time right now and you're not helping!"

"Besides, she already made a scene which no doubt probably alerted someone, and not to mention she threw you around like some kind of rag doll, which we had to remind her not to kill you", said Sakon.

"Next time, she won't listen, or show any restraint. She will kill you", said Ukon. Sasuke just grunted in frustration and turned his head away from Sakon, "Just get me out of this village", ordered Sasuke.

'I feel like a pack mule', thought Jirobo.

The Sound Four with Sasuke were close to the gate when they all of a sudden they stopped only to see two people and what looked like a red dog standing in the way.

Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi managed to pass the shadows without any of them noticing after hearing one of them scream to the top of her lungs judging from the sound of the voice. Kin recognized the voice, and was hoping that maybe she could convince _her_ to stay with her in the village.

'Tayuya', thought Kin.

The Sound Four looked at the people that were blocking their path only for Sasuke to speak up, "So you're still trying to stop me from leaving eh Naruto?"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" snickered Naruto trying his best not to laugh only to start laughing out loud holding his sides, "What happen to you? It looks like someone tenderize you, or at least tried to _knock_ _some sense into you_", laughed Naruto earning a snicker from the Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo.

**GRR** "Stop laughing you idiot! I told you before, you can't stop me!" said Sasuke.

"As much as I would like to stop you, it looks like somebody already _beat_ _you to the punch_ ", laughed Naruto making the Sound Four, Kin, and Kyuubi chuckling at what Naruto said.

**Ahem** "Right, back to business. Look kid, move out of the way or we'll make you", said Kidomaru.

"Kidomaru, wait! It's me, Kin!"

The Sound Four were shocked at what they heard Jirobo nearly dropping Sasuke, "Pay attention to what you're doing you walking blubber!"

"Kin, it can't be", whispered Tayuya falling to her knees, "Is it really you?"

"But, you're supposed to be dead. Lord Orochimaru said that a Leaf Ninja killed you during the invasion right after we saw your body on the roof where the ANBU were gathering", said Kidomaru.

"No, that's not true! Orochimaru used me and Zaku as a sacrifice to use one of his forbidden Jutsu", explained Kin. Tayuya went wide-eyed at what she heard as she started clenching her fist. Sasuke saw this and immediately hatched a plan, "I didn't think you would stoop so low as to disguise someone like that girl Naruto."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?!"

"That was pretty clever of you, using that girl that we saw from the Chunin Exam from the Sound Village, and to try and use her to stop these Sound Ninja from helping me escape the village. I wonder how you came up with it."

"So you were trying to escape the village", growled Kyuubi.

"Of course, I should have seen it coming. You're too stupid to think up of a plan like this. However, this is something I would expect from you…Kyuubi no Kitsune. After all, you were sealed inside Naruto, which means you're weak, so all you have to rely on is your illusions and trickery am I right?" said Sasuke.

"That's not true Sasuke, and you know it! Kyuubi-neechan would never do that!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh? And what did that vixen promise you this time? A little bed action?" smirked Sasuke realizing his plan was working as Tayuya lifted herself holding her head down as two small clear orbs that shined in the moonlight fell down from her eyes.

"You…How dare you! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

"DIE!!"

Tayuya charged at the group of three heading straight towards Kin, "You'll be the first one to go for insulting Kin!"

Tayuya activated her Level One Curse Mark as her body was starting to be covered in strange lines that emitted a crimson red glowing color with Tayuya jumping into the air aiming a chakra enhanced punch straight towards Kin's head with the intention of smashing her skull. Kin jumped to the side before Tayuya could make contact with her head, but was blown back with the aftershock of Tayuya's fist making contact with the ground creating a small crater with Tayuya slowly getting up from the dust cloud.

Tayuya's chocolate eyes showed anger and hatred with a mixture of sadness and hurt. "Tayuya, wait! It's really me, Kin! It's really-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any more lies! You Leaf Village scum took someone really important from me, and then you mock her by disguising yourself as her. Well I've had it! I'll avenge her death right here and now!"

Kin was crying tears of pain seeing that her beloved Tayuya didn't believe it was really her all because the arrogant bastard of an Uchiha lied to her saying Kin was someone else in disguise. "Please, Tayuya it really is me. I'm still alive, and not one day passed by that I still think about you, Tayuya", pleaded Kin still crying.

Kidomaru grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt yanking him off Jirobo's back, "Listen to me, and listen good Uchiha! Is that really Kin Tsuchi?!"

"Like I said before, it's someone else in disguise because last I saw her was with her squad in the second part of the Chunin Exam. That blond idiot over there is my teammate so he probably described the girl to someone else as an attempt to stop you hail from the same village, and wouldn't hurt a comrade", said Sasuke smirking inwardly. Kidomaru growled in frustration at Sasuke wishing that he could just beat him unconscious so he didn't have to look or listen to him.

"Tayuya-", said Kin

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!!"

Tayuya charged forward at Kin again ready to strike again. Kin was standing there feeling hurt at what Tayuya said. Tayuya was only inches away from Kin when, "Kin! Watch out!" Naruto tackled Kin to the ground while Kyuubi just whipped her tail slapping Tayuya's fist away, and pounced Tayuya pinning her to the ground, "Listen to me, that is the real Kin Tsuchi. The arrogant bastard is lying to you. I swear-"

"Shut up you damn fox! You're just trying to trick me!" said Tayuya trying to punch Kyuubi only for Kyuubi to jump back twirling in mid air and landing gracefully between Naruto and Kin who just got up. "It would appear that her emotions are clouding her judgment. I can't talk some sense into her", said Kyuubi. Tayuya reached for her flute, "I'll play you a melody of death", said Tayuya as she started playing a sorrowful melody while Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi started to grow dizzy as the world around them started to become blurry, "W-What's happening", groaned Naruto.

"It's some kind of Genjutsu", groaned Kyuubi.

"T-Tayuya", whispered Kin as the last thing she saw was Tayuya playing before she lost conscious.

'Something just doesn't add up here. Sasuke said that she's not the real Kin, yet this person said Kidomaru and Tayuya's name just by looking at us, if it were someone else in disguise, then they wouldn't be able to recognize us', thought Jirobo.

"What do you think Sakon?" whispered Ukon.

"I think it's the real Kin. The Uchiha probably just said that in order to play with Tayuya's emotions", whispered Sakon.

"You noticed it too huh? How this 'disguise person' just said Kidomaru's name without even asking him for it?"

"Yes, but right now we can't know for sure, and we don't have the time right now."

"Uchiha! You better answer me truthfully, or I swear I'll make sure you regret it! How does this 'imposter' know my name?! Only six people know me that close-"

"There they are!"

"Stop them!"

"Make sure they don't run away!"

Kidomaru looked behind him to see eight Jonin heading towards the Sound ninja, "I'll deal with you later", said Kidomaru dropping Sasuke, charging at the oncoming Jonin while shooting webs from each of his six hands. The webs wrapped around four of the Jonin's vest with Kidomaru pulling on the webs making the trapped Jonin fly towards him as he activated his Level One Curse Mark with his dark tan skin being covered with vine-like swirls. Kidomaru grabbed the trapped Jonin's head and pile drives them into the ground, while the last remaining Jonin charged at him throwing kunai at his head.

"You Leaf ninja are pathetic", said Kidomaru as he grabbed the four flying kunai stabbing one of the ninja in the gut, punching him in the face, and threw one of the kunai as it impaled one of the Jonin in the shoulder while Kidomaru shot another web rope trapping the injured Jonin as he swung the rope around like a wrecking ball into another Jonin imbedding both into a nearby building with tremendous force. Kidomaru locked blades with the last Jonin as two of his other arms grabbed the Jonin's arms and instantly dislocated them from their sockets causing the Jonin to pass out from pain, "Didn't even last one round."

Kidomaru turned his attention towards Tayuya as she reached for a kunai in Naruto's weapons pouch, "I'll make sure you die here and now", said Tayuya slowly raising the kunai above her head.

"Tayuya! We have to leave right now! If those Jonin found us, then more are sure to come", said Kidomaru.

"No! Not until I kill them, and avenge Kin!"

"Tayuya, we don't have time! Besides, what if those Jonin called for backup?! We have a mission to deliver the Uchiha to Lord Orochimaru, or he'll punish us severely", said Sakon trying to reason with her. Tayuya growled in frustration and dropped the kunai as the Sound Four with Sasuke ran up the gate and jumped over it jumping treetop to treetop. 'Kin, if I see those guys again, I'll kill them and avenge you for sure', thought Tayuya as a single tear escaped her eyes while thinking of all the good times she had with Kin, "Kin, it hurts to not have you here with me", whispered Tayuya.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Konoha North Gate**

The sun was starting to rise when Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi were getting up just after the Genjutsu wore off which wasn't long since dawn was approaching when the Sound Ninja escaped with Sasuke. A group of medical ninja decided to check each of their mental stability due to the Genjutsu as well as any physical damage. The other medical ninja were carrying the injured Jonin to the hospital to be treated while Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi made their way to the Hokage Tower. "That was some technique", moaned Naruto.

"It's one of Tayuya's specialties", said Kin sadly.

"You mentioned her name and one of the guy's names as well. How do you know them?" asked Kyuubi.

"Throughout the Sound Village were four elite ninja called the Sound Four, and were considered the best of the best throughout the whole village. The Sound Four were the ones who took that Uchiha, and I know them because I was a close friend to them", said Kin trying not to look sad, and trying to hid a blush at the same time after certain scenes that appeared in her head.

'She's hiding something, but it seems…something personal or else she wouldn't blush', thought Kyuubi and Naruto at the same time, but decided not to push it further considering that their main priority right now was to get Sasuke back from the Sound Four.

**Hokage Tower**

"BLAST THAT ANNOYING, LITTLE BASTARD!! HE'S AS ARROGANT AS HE IS STUPID!!" yelled Tsunade making everyone quiver in a corner near the door in case Tsunade decided to go on a rampage, "And people say I was scary when I attacked", whispered Kyuubi.

"Shizune!"

"Y-You called Lady Tsunade?" asked a nervous Shizune peeking through the door.

"Where is he?"

"H-He's right here, should I let him in?"

"Yes, please do", sighed Tsunade rubbing her temples.

Shizune fully opened the door walking inside along with Shikamaru walking in right after her, "You summoned me milady?"

"Shikamaru, as you know Sasuke Uchiha has left the village last night with four other Sound ninja. Your mission is to bring him back here alive if possible."

**Sigh** "What a drag, so who am I taking on this troublesome mission", sighed Shikamaru.

"Anyone you can find, and leave within half an hour. Most of the Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU are currently on mission, and the few remaining ninja left are here to defend the village against any threat, which isn't a lot. So you are to take any available Genin of your choosing, since you're the only one we can spare at the moment. Every minute that goes by, the farther Sasuke and these Sound Ninja are. Who knows what Orochimaru is up to, but it's not good. That's why you need to bring back Sasuke. Naruto is to go with you", ordered Tsunade, "Kin, I also want you to go with them as a member."

"Troublesome, as you wish Lady Hokage", said Shikamaru.

"W-Wait, why do I have to go?" asked Kin.

"Kin, I know you have some kind of connection with these Sound Ninja, but if Orochimaru lied to them about you being dead by saying that Leaf Ninja killed you, then that means he must badly want Sasuke for something, and it can't be good. I want you to go with them to try and convince them to not deliver Sasuke", said Tsunade in a stern voice, "But I won't force you to go. If you wish to stay that is your choice. Plus I know that Kyuubi has to stay behind because of Midnight."

Kin thought hard on the situation: on one hand, she can see Tayuya again, and free her from Orochimaru's grasp, as well as the others who are like brothers to her. However, on the other, she can stay on the village and possibly never see Tayuya again.

"I'll do it. I'll go on this mission, and I'll try to convince the others to leave Orochimaru's clutches", said Kin with determination.

"Good. Now find any other volunteers to go with you", said Tsunade.

"Right!" saluted Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kin and bowed in respect before walking out the door.

**Street in Konoha**

Naruto, Kin, Kyuubi, and Shikamaru were walking down the street with Shikamaru leading the group, "So, where are we going Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"To get our first teammate: Choji", explained Shikamaru.

"So, we're going to get a powerhouse I see", said Naruto smirking, "Leave it to Shikamaru to plan ahead."

"And you're smarter than you led on Naruto. Most people still think you're the number one knucklehead ninja, when in fact you could probably smarter than Sasuke. Am I right?" smirked Shikamaru.

"Nothing gets by you huh Shikamaru?" asked Kyuubi.

"What can I say, you're probably the only one who forced me on a stalemate in a game of Shogi, add that to the fact that you were sealed inside Naruto, there's one of two outcome; one: you taught Naruto increasing his intelligence with Naruto still acting like the idiot, or two: he was already a genius to begin with, and acted like a fool as a logical reason to avoid suspicion."

"Well that ruined the surprise", muttered Naruto causing Kin and Kyuubi to giggle at his antics.

Once the four reached Choji's house Shikamaru knocked on the door several times with no response.

**Sigh** "Guess he's still asleep", sighed Shikamaru crouching down while taking out a bag of potato chips handing it to Naruto, Kin, and Kyuubi, "Here, you can might as well help me eat this."

"Ugh, I kind of like breathing fresh air through my nose, and not get sent to the hospital before the mission began", said Naruto.

"Just eat. Troublesome", said Shikamaru.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kin having a hard time deciphering what the two boys where talking about.

"You don't want to know, but trust me when I say that you'll find out…**sigh**…eventually", said Naruto eating a chip with Kyuubi grabbing chips by her tail.

Kin decided to shrug off what Naruto said and grabbed some chips to eat since it's been a while since she last ate dinner. Once the bag was nearly finished, there was only one chip left, which caused Naruto to nervously sweat and gently led Kin away from the door, "Trust me on this, it won't be pretty", said Naruto with Kyuubi sitting next to him. Kyuubi and Naruto nervously watch Shikamaru pick up the last chip as if what was some kind of bomb waiting to explode.

**In a nearby alley**

A small four-legged figure was running through the streets at top speed with a feral look in its eyes. The figure quickly raced its way down streets as if searching for something.

**In front of Choji's house**

Shikamaru was quivering his lips as he slowly raised the chip to his mouth, "What a drag, this is so troublesome", muttered Shikamaru as he slowly opened his mouth when the door to Choji's house flew off its hinges, "OHH!! CHUBBY'S RULE!!"

Choji appeared with a feral look on his face as he quickly snatch the chip away from Shikamaru's hand, while Shikamaru quickly jumped out of the way when he heard the door fly off its hinges. Choji skidded along the ground and looked angry, "You know very well that no one eats the last chip, but me."

"Troublesome."

"Well…at least he took it better than last time", nervously laughed Naruto scratching the back of his head along with Kyuubi nodding in agreement, and a nervously shaking Kin hiding behind Naruto.

The small four-legged figure turned the corner and charged full speed straight at its target, jumping into the air opening its mouth showing a row of razor sharp teeth aiming for the potato chip in Choji's hand until it stop in midair with its eyes wide open revealing the figure to be Akamaru when Choji ate the chip in one gulp.

Akamaru drop to the ground, landing hard causing everyone to look at him confusedly, "Hey Akamaru, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"And where's Kiba?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hey guys", greeted Kiba walking up to them, "So this is where you ran off to. Why'd you come here boy?"

Akamaru just quietly whimpered something causing Kiba to sweat drop, "Sometimes I just don't get you boy."

"Anyways, now that Choji's awake, and Kiba spared me the trouble of looking for him, Sasuke ran away from the village last night with four Sound Ninjas as his escort, and the Hokage thinks that Orochimaru is up to something considering he's going to great lengths to get Sasuke. Our mission is to bring back Sasuke, and hopefully some new recruits with the help of Kin here", said Shikamaru.

"Count me in then", said Choji happily.

"Me too, I've been aching to pound some sense into that bastard for a while now", said Kiba.

"Too bad someone already did", snickered Naruto along with Kin and Kyuubi.

"WHAT?! No fair, I wanted to be the first one to tenderize him", said Kiba crying waterfall tears.

"Look on the bright side, maybe you can pound him even more if the first beating didn't do the job. And with his arrogance, you could pound him all day long, and possible the next day", said Naruto happily only for Kiba to mutter, "Well, I guess it's something."

"Now all we need is…", said Shikamaru when he spotted Lee and Neji passing through. "Hey Neji, Lee, come here for a second I need to talk to the both of you."

After Shikamaru explained the situation both of them didn't look surprise at the information, "So he finally snapped. I feel ashamed that I once acted in the same manner, but I will join you on this mission", said Neji crossing his arms.

"I would like to join you, but I'm still recovering from the surgery. Plus Lady Tsunade still needs to give me a check-up to see if I'm able to fight and once again become a ninja", said Lee sadly.

"Lee, why don't you go to the hospital, I'll go on the mission to bring back the Uchiha", said Neji tapping Lee on the shoulders.

"Of course Neji, I wish you good luck on the mission, and fight hard for the both of us", said Lee giving him thumbs up.

"I will Lee."

"Sis, why don't you head on home? I'll sure Midnight is waking up right about now", said Naruto.

"No, not yet. I want to see you off this mission Naruto-kun", said Kyuubi who was glad that her fur was red since it was hiding her blush.

"Thanks Sis", said Naruto, 'Sis is always nice to me, and she was always there for me, but sometimes I can't help but wonder what Sis would look like in human form. I bet she's really beautiful, with soft skin, long silky hair, and…', as Naruto thought these things, he couldn't help but imagine what Kyuubi would look like when he started to get improper thoughts of her in a kimono that was slowly draping past her shoulder that would soon reveal her breast, and standing next to her was also Hinata and Kin in the same manner, considering that he just started noticing both girls, and how most of their features he thought of were similar to Kyuubi's…'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, curse you Pervy Sage for rubbing off on me!' mentally scolded Naruto trying to suppress his blush.

'I wonder what Naruto-kun is thinking about that's making him blush', thought Kyuubi, 'I wonder if the mental link between us still works. I'll try it when he comes back.'

**Konoha North Gate**

Naruto, Kin, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Neji were walking towards the North Gate when the group spotted Hinata carrying a bag of groceries, and Sakura with red swollen eyes like she was crying, together in front of the gate, "Hey Sakura, Hinata-chan, what are you two doing here?"

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what a-are y-you d-doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I could ask you the same thing", said Naruto.

"I w-was d-doing some shopping until I saw S-Sakura-chan near the g-gates c-crying. T-That's when Sakura-chan e-explained to me a-about S-Sasuke-kun leaving", stuttered Hinata blushing while staring at the ground.

'She's so cute when she blushes', thought Kin and Naruto at the same time.

"Sakura, don't worry about Sasuke. I'll bring him back for sure", said Naruto in a determined voice.

"Please be careful Naruto, and bring him back safely", said Sakura.

"Will do Sakura", said Naruto giving Sakura a thumbs up, and turned his attention towards Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan, there's something I want to tell you when I return so please wait for me as well."

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun", said Hinata blushing even more.

"There's also something I want to talk to you as well Hinata. You may not know me but I'm-", said Kin until Hinata interrupted her, "K-Kin Tsuchi, the g-girl that the Third Hokage s-saved. Sakura-chan told m-me a-about y-you. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet y-you", said Hinata bowing in respect.

"Oh? Like what?"

"L-Like how you and N-Naruto-kun are g-good friends, a-and y-you l-live with him and K-Kyuubi-sama."

"Oh Hinata-chan, you don't have to use formalities with me. Just call me by my name", said Kyuubi smiling causing Hinata to blush again, 'She's so adorable. Thank goodness that Naruto-kun likes her. She seems like a sweet and caring person', mentally giggled Kyuubi.

"Alright team that's enough chit-chat, we've been given a mission, and our mission is to bring back Sasuke no matter what. We don't know what kind of enemy we're going to be facing, so be on your guard. Kin, I won't force you to say anything about these guys. But if you feel like you want to share something with us, then by all means feel free to tell us. I know these are your friends, and you don't want to see them being harmed by anyone including Orochimaru, or by us, so out of respect for that, you can tell us anything you want, either in front of them to prove that you're alive, or something private to just Naruto since I know you two have gotten close", said Shikamaru with sage look in his eyes, and a reassuring smile making Kin feel happy inside that she can trust these people, "Now then, let's go retrieve the Uchiha."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Sound Ninja Four**

Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon, and Ukon landed in a small clearing as Jirobo gently put Sasuke down so he was resting against a tree, "Okay, we're far enough", said Sakon as he took out a scroll, and unsealed what looked like a large cylinder-shaped coffin with a rope surrounding it with some talismans hanging on top of it.

"Here", said Sakon giving Sasuke what looked like food pills, "Your curse mark has two different levels. The first level is when you get those markings on your body, while the second level will increase all your abilities. However, to unlock the second level, you have to die first. These pills will put you into a death-like state in order to unlock your second level, and then there's a possibility your wounds would heal quicker due to the fact that during the awakening of the second stage your curse mark tends to improve some features, though this is a one-time thing only", explained Sakon.

Sasuke looked at Sakon like he didn't trust him, but he knew that Orochimaru sent these four to get him because they also share curse marks like him, according to what he saw back at the gate, and if he could awaken the second level of his curse mark, he would be unstoppable, 'No one would stand in my way, not even the idiot and Sakura.'

Sasuke took the pills and ate all of them, however, once he was finished eating them, he felt his curse mark react as pain coursed through his whole body. **AHH **"W-What d-did you do to me?! **Grunt **You'll pay for this!!" **AHH**

"The pain is a normal reaction; we all had to go through it. The coffin is to entrap any chakra release that would warn an enemy close by to our location, and it would make transporting your body easier", explained Kidomaru as Sasuke fell unconscious to the ground. "Obnoxious brat, now maybe we can get some peace and quiet", mumbled Kidomaru grabbing Sasuke's body and placing him in the coffin. Tayuya was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, glaring at the ground, while thinking about the events that occurred last night. "Hey, Tayuya, you okay?" asked Jirobo with concern.

"I'm fine", said Tayuya angrily.

"Tayuya, I know it's hard to lose someone close, but hasn't occurred to you that she might actually be Kin, and that the Uchiha was playing with your emotions just to escape the village?" asked Kidomaru.

Tayuya didn't respond to Kidomaru and just glared at the ground, "Tayuya, we all felt the loss of Kin. She was like a sister to us, and we accepted her just like we accepted you being her lover, though that took some time getting used to", said Ukon whispering the last part. "Each of us were driven from our homes, and lost someone really important to us, which is why we all agreed to stay together. If Kimimaro were here, he would probably say the same thing", said Sakon.

"But you still have to consider the possibility that maybe those Leaf ninja were telling the truth. What if through some miraculous event, they did save Kin's life, and she is now living with them?" said Ukon.

"What do you mean 'miraculous event'?! Even if they did save her life, they probably tortured her or worse!" nearly screamed Tayuya as horrible images ran through her mind causing Tayuya fall on her knees while holding her head as she tried to get those horrible scenarios out of her mind as tears of sorrow ran down her cheek.

"Tayuya, we hate to see you like this. We know you really loved Kin, but maybe next time we see this person, maybe we can ask some questions to see if she's real or not", said Jirobo trying to cheer her up.

Tayuya was still on her knees crying when she felt a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Tayuya looked up at Kidomaru with a sincere smile, "And if she isn't the real Kin, then we'll all avenge her death. Now cheer up, what would Kin say if she saw you like this?"

**Sniffle **"She'll probably be crying with me holding me close until I feel better while whispering something like 'It's going to be alright', or something like that. Ha, She was always a soft person at heart, but I guess that's why I fell in love with her", sniffled Tayuya.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Kimimaro's doing. He wasn't feeling too well when we received our orders. He really wanted to come, but his illness got in the way. Man, I hated not helping him get up when he collapsed in front of Lord Orochimaru. It really ticks me off that we have to hide the fact that we've become somewhat close to each other. That lousy snake always finds some way to manipulate others that have someone they care about", said Kidomaru.

"That may be true, but right now we've wasted enough time. We should get moving in case there's a squad looking for the Uchiha", said Sakon.

**Team Shikamaru**

Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kin were jumping treetop to treetop following Sasuke's scent thanks to Kiba and Akamaru's help, "Huh? Sasuke's scent is becoming stronger. We're getting close to the enemy", said Kiba. "Good, because they left at dawn, these guys have a huge advantage over us in distance. This could be a lucky break that we have in order to catch up with them", said Shikamaru.

"True, but how do we approach the enemy if we do catch up? This is the kind of enemy we can't just face head on. We need a plan", said Naruto with a determined look. "You know, saying that coming from you, it's kind of scary Naruto", said Shikamaru with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Kin just giggled at Shikamaru's comment causing Naruto to sweat drop, "You too Kin? Why does everyone have to pick on me?" whined Naruto.

"We're coming close to the enemy, I can smell their scent."

"Alright everyone, look sharp. We don't know who we're dealing with so don't underestimate them", said Shikamaru with a determined face.

"Right!" cried the rest of his team.

Shikamaru's group landed in the small clearing only to find small clues that the Sound Four stopped to rest, "They stopped here recently. Their scent is everywhere, and it's still strong."

"They might've moved on already", said Neji.

"Neji, can you see anything?" asked Naruto.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan to search his surroundings and found what he was looking for. He saw four figures jumping from treetop to treetop with one of them carrying what looked like a large cylinder coffin, "Over there, they're about several kilometers away. We can still catch up to them if we move."

"Then we have no time to lose, let's move out!" ordered Shikamaru.

**Sound Four**

"Jeez, this thing weighs a ton. **Grunt** Either that bastard is heavier than he looks, or this wooden crate is too heavy", grunted Jirobo carrying the wooden coffin on his back, while jumping from treetop to treetop.

"Probably his oversized ego that's causing the extra weight", said Tayuya earning a snicker from the others.

"Can we stop for a minute, my back is killing me", grunted Jirobo.

The Sound Four landed as Jirobo put down the coffin with a loud thud. "I'll carry him next so you can rest Jirobo", said Kidomaru. Kidomaru was about to grab the coffin when Sakon stopped him, "Hold on Kidomaru, it looks like he have company."

Shikamaru's team landed in front of the Sound Four as the Sound Four got into different battle stances.

"Wait, we don't want to fight. We just want to talk", said Shikamaru raising his hands to show he means no harm.

"No, I'll do the talking, and I'll only talk to _her_", said Tayuya pointing at Kin.

"Neji, where's Sasuke?" whispered Naruto.

"He's in that crate, but something's not right. I can't tell what's going on in there, but I do know that he's in there", whispered Neji.

"Tayuya, it's really me, but if you still have doubts, then ask me anything. I'll prove to you that I'm still alive Tayuya, and that Sasuke was lying to you", said Kin in a soft voice.

'I hope it really is you Kin, and that the Uchiha was lying. If not, I'll avenge you Kin, my darling', thought Tayuya. "If I find out you're a fake, you and the rest of these liars will die a slow and painful death. If you are the real Kin, then we'll hear you out. Understand?"

"Yes, Tayuya, I'll answer any question you want. I'll prove that I'm still alive", said Kin in a determined voice.

'She even sounds like how Kin would respond', thought Tayuya as images of her and Kin lying underneath the shade of a tree passed her mind, "Is that alright with you guys?" asked Tayuya to the rest of the Sound Four.

"Fine by me, now maybe we can get some answers without the prick interfering in our business", said Kidomaru.

"Good, now then, your first question…"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of it's characters. Sorry for the late update, but when you're a college student transferring to University, the paperwork is really hectic. For some of you who asked me, my brother will continue Naruto the Silver Fox, he hasn't given up on it, but we have been pretty busy doing a lot of paperwork and paying fees that are required. Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it, if not, I'll see what I can change. I also used some reference from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 and the anime/manga Girl's Bravo which I do not own as well.

I also changed a couple of things in the beginning of the story so if you're interested in what I change, you might want to reread it.

* * *

"My first question is: where was our first date?"

"In a field of wild flowers just north from one of the entrances from the Sound Village", responded Kin.

"What did we pack for our picnic?" asked Tayuya.

"You didn't pack a picnic. It was a surprise from you, but you can't really cook that well, so you decided to take me after lunch hour in the Sound Village", said Kin earning snickers from the boys behind Tayuya and Kin.

"Don't make me hurt you", said Tayuya in a low menacing voice with a demonic aura surrounding her causing the boys to huddle together in fright while the Leaf Ninja hid behind Kin who was supporting a large sweat drop from the scene in front of her, "Those boys never learn."

"Name some of my techniques."

"Let's see, you know **Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody **where you summon your Doki warrior while giving them orders, **Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains** where you trap your opponent is in a never-ending room of bones bounded by wires that hang from the ceiling to restricting their movement, and their flesh will eventually start to melt away from their bones, inflicting pain and horror that person, oh, I also know that you can do **Combine Transformation** when you used one of your Doki to transform into a giant bunny for me during one of our dates", said Kin smiling at the memory causing Tayuya to heavily blush at her comment.

**Snicker **"A bunny? What's up with that?" whispered Kidomaru with the other snicker trying to contain their laughter.

**Wham**

Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, and Jirobo soon supported large bumps on their head where Tayuya hit them on their heads causing the boys to cringe at the pain while trying to nurse their bruises.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Anything I cooked", smiled Kin with the boys behind Tayuya nodding in agreement.

**Wham**

The four boys now had a snowman-like bump on top of their heads causing them to once again nurse their wounds, "What was that for?!" yelled Sakon.

"Stay out of this!"

"It's not our fault, so far all you've been asking are easy questions! Ask something a little more challenging!" yelled Ukon.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play, tell me one thing that these four idiots asked you to keep a secret from me", asked Tayuya.

"Now wait a minute let's not get to personal here", panicked Kidomaru.

"Well, Kidomaru still has his porn collection that you asked him to throw out from under his mattress to a secret compartment under one of his tiles, but he told me that because of his appearance he would probably never get a girlfriend that this was to help him relieve some of his stress, so he begged me not to tell you, and I kind of felt sorry for him", said Kin.

"That was supposed to be a secret between us Kin!" screamed Kidomaru

"Jirobo still hasn't thrown away his secret food stash that you asked him to get rid off to control his weight problem, and when I caught him, he begged me not to tell you because the salads that you gave him aren't making him full and he keeps getting these terrible headaches, so I didn't tell you because it would hinder your team's performance if Jirobo wasn't feeling so well, and I didn't want anything to happen to you", said Kin with a down-casting look.

"I filled it with more salad! I took out the potato chips like you asked Tayuya, I swear!" said Jirobo as he started to nervously sweat.

"Sakon and Ukon still peek into the woman's bathroom. When I caught them one red-handed, they begged me not to tell you because they were experimenting on some of their new equipment and didn't know that it was the woman's shower room", said Kin with an innocent look.

"W-We were just t-testing out our new drilling equipment, honest!" nervously laughed Sakon.

"W-We really didn't know it was the woman's shower room!" said Ukon copying his brother.

Tayuya just stood there in silence causing the four boys to worry until Tayuya slowly turned her head to look at them with her bangs covering her eyes until an evil glint appeared in her causing the four boys to cower under her gaze while nervously sweating like waterfalls. Tayuya slowly made her way towards the four boys on the ground with each step making a heavy stumping sound.

"N-Now Tayuya, let's be reasonable about this! I-I mean, a-at least we know it's the real Kin and n-not an i-impostor r-right?! S-So there's really n-no reason to be m-mad at us, we sh-should be celebrating that s-she's fine r-right?! So why don't w-we just forget that this e-ever happen, b-besides w-we have good reasons…right?!" nervously laughed Kidomaru.

"You can take your stupid reasons…and…TAKE THEM TO HELL!!" yelled Tayuya punching each of the four boys sending them flying into several trees as a boxing bell was heard with Tayuya standing with her arm stretch towards the sky in a victory pose.

"Still number one champion Kunoichi, at least her Genjutsu improved for her knock-out punch", said Kin.

"This almost seems eerily similar to someone we know", sweat dropped Naruto with the Leaf Ninja being reminded of Lee and Gai in their infamous sunset Genjutsu.

"Yeah, but at least this one is a bit more entertaining", said Neji.

"I'll say", said Choji.

"One last question", said Tayuya hiding her eyes behind her bangs again but had tears running down her cheek facing Kin, "When did we first make love?" whispered Tayuya.

Kin now had a heavy blush on her face while staring at the floor, "R-Right after our one-and-a-half-year-anniversary. You took me gently into your arms and started kissing me in a tender and passionate way that I thought my heart was going to burst. You were so gentle, and your arms felt so warm against my skin. I've never felt so loved before, and that night, you wouldn't stop kissing me, like if your life depended on it. I still remember what you said to me that night...that-"

"I will always love you with all my heart, no matter where you are. I will always protect you even if it cost me my life, and one day, I will take you away from the Sound Village, and live in a field of wild flowers where we can always see the sunset together", whispered Tayuya as she locked eyes with Kin with both having tears of joy in each other's eyes.

Tayuya embraced Kin in a loving hug kissing her soft, warm lips. Tayuya broke the kiss whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my darling. I should've known better than to let some stupid prick play with my emotions like that."

"It's alright Tayuya, I know how you feel. I felt the same way every time I thought about, wondering if I ever got to see you again. But first, I want you to know that the Leaf Village is offering us a place to live. The Hokage said that if you bring back the Uchiha, and join the village, you won't have to worry about Orochimaru. If Orochimaru lied to you about my death, then that must mean that he knows about our relationship with each other, or the fact that he didn't mention that he used me for one of his **Impure World Resurrection Jutsu**. Another thing is that the Hokage thinks that Orochimaru is up to something far more sinister that just wanting the Uchiha, that's why you can't deliver him. Please come back with me", pleaded Kin.

Tayuya lightly chuckled at pressing her forehead against Kin's, "You know I can never say no to you whenever you ask me like that."

Kin was happy that she was able to convince Tayuya to defect from Orochimaru's clutches, and start a new life in the Leaf Village with her. Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo were able to return back to their original spot with minor cuts and bruises after hearing Kin's proposal.

"One problem though, what about Kimimaro?" asked Sakon snapping Tayuya back to reality.

"Where is Kimimaro?" asked Kin.

"His illness took hold of him again, and this time it's gotten worse. Kabuto had to take him to the infirmary, but he really wanted to come with us after hearing about your death. He wanted to come pay his final respect for the little sister he lost, if only he was strong enough he could be here with us", said a frustrated Jirobo punching a tree creating a medium size crater on the tree trunk.

"Maybe our Hokage can help, after all, she is Tsunade Senju, the world's greatest healer", said Kiba, shocking the Sound Four.

"Tsunade Senju, as in one of the Sannin like Lord Orochimaru?" asked Tayuya.

"The very one, if anyone can heal this Kimimaro guy, it's Granny Tsunade", said Naruto, "Heck, we'll even help you guys rescue him."

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" asked a cautious Tayuya.

"What can I say, I can't ignore a beautiful woman's request for help", said Naruto flashing his foxy smile causing Tayuya to lightly blush.

**Hidden Sound Village**

**AHH **"The pain! It's getting worse!" grunted a sickly paled man with long black hair wearing a lose white kimono, yellow silted eyes with purple markings around the eyes, and his arms were wrapped around in bandages slightly showing blackened skin near his fingertips, "At this rate, this body won't hold for much longer! Kabuto!"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru", said a man with long silver hair tied in a pony tail and glasses, wearing a grayish-blue shirt with a purple sleeveless shirt on top, ANBU style pants, and standard Shinobi shoes.

"Where are the Sound Four?! They should have here by now!"

"Perhaps they encountered some resistance from the Leaf Village?"

"No, those accursed whelps must've come across that impudent wench that I used to summon the First and Second Hokage. Damn Sarutobi-sensei, first he seals my arms, and then he somehow was able to rescue one of my fallen Sound ninja. To make matters worse, that little girl was associated with the Sound Four. I knew I should've sent regular Shinobi to abduct the Uchiha, but I need them to display their power to convince him to come to me."

"What do you wish to do my lord? Should I go and retrieve the Uchiha myself?"

"No, I need you here with me to take care of my arms."

"My lord, if I may suggest, should worst come to worst, you can always use my body for your Jutsu", bowed Kabuto.

"You are far too important for me to use Kabuto. No, I'll have to take more drastic measures; I'll have force the Sound Four to fight the accursed Leaf pipsqueaks. You see, I never told anyone about this, but apart from Kimimaro's and Sasuke's Curse Seal, the Curse Seal that the Sound Four have I can easily control. I always knew those traitorous brats would turn against me one day, so I decided to make a little…insurance policy when I gave them their curse seal", smirked Orochimaru.

"But my lord, it's too dangerous. You'll deplete your chakra too quickly if you try to control all of them at once."

"I don't care about that; I need the Uchiha now in order to complete the ritual! And you, Kabuto, are going to help me do it. Is that clear Kabuto?" sneered Orochimaru.

"Yes my lord", bowed Kabuto.

**In the Forest**

"Where exactly is the entrance that is holding your friend?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's about several-**AGH**", yelled Tayuya and the Sound Four started holding their shoulders where their curse marks were located.

"Damn it what the heck is this?!"grunted Kidomaru.

"It's like someone poured acid inside me!" grunted Sakon.

"B-Brother, I can't c-control my b-body", grunted Ukon as he started separating from his brother while trying to gain control of his body.

"I-Is Lord Orochimaru c-controlling us somehow?!" hissed Jirobo.

"K-Kin, run! Run now!", screamed Tayuya.

"But Tayuya-"

"Please just run! That bastard snake is controlling us through our curse mark! Run! You Leaf ninja better take care of her!"

"No, we came here to help you, and that's what we're going to do!" said a determined Naruto.

"You stupid idiot, how can you help when we can't even control our own bodies!" yelled Kidomaru as he was starting to approach the coffin where Sasuke's body was.

"Heh, Because you're looking at the Leaf's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja!" said Naruto as he, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Shikamaru charged at the Sound Four.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, sorry again for another late update, but I was helping my twin brother **Sword of Twilight **in a new story that both of us are working on, "The Love of Foxes and Angels", and I am his coauthor. Here's the new chapter, tell me what you think, and I'm sorry I hadn't been able to update like I wanted too, but I am packed with homework because of school, so for those who were patient enough, thank you once again. Also, I don't know much about the curse mark so I just made up some random stuff, just thought you ought to know.

* * *

**Sound Village**

**AHH** "It would appear that I was correct in my assumption. I always knew they couldn't be fully trusted, though it is hard to read an opponent's movements with just chakra reading", grunted Orochimaru in pain as Kabuto was holding one of Orochimaru's hands performing the necessary hand seals to control the Sound Four.

"My lord, as a medic ninja, I think it would be wise if you-"** AGH**

"Never advise me again unless I ask for it, is that clear Kabuto?" sneered Orochimaru as his tongue was wrapped around Kabuto's neck. "Y-Yes m-my lord", grunted Kabuto.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good, I'm glad you understand your place Kabuto."

**Forest**

Each of the Sound Four's curse mark started to activate to its first stage causing each member to have various patterns covering his or her body.

"Move, I'm about to strike" warned Jirobo as Kiba and Shikamaru quickly dodged a downward thrust from Jirobo as Jirobo quickly picked up a large piece of debris with both hands, "This might be good time to run, or at least do something!" yelled Jirobo as he threw the giant bolder to the two Leaf ninja.

"How about this **Tunneling Fang!**" yelled Kiba twirling in mid air at high speed piercing through the giant bolder and headed straight towards Jirobo causing him to skid back with Kiba pushing him back.

"Up above behind you lazy bum! Dodge it!" said Tayuya in mid air as she came down with an ax kick aiming straight towards Shikamaru leaving a small crater where Shikamaru was once standing.

"Troublesome, this is really starting to become a drag."

"Says you, how do you think I feel being treated like a walking meat puppet", said Tayuya.

"**Partial Expansion Jutsu!"**

Choji increased the size of his arms as punched Kidomaru away from the casket that held Sasuke with Neji appearing behind ready to strike his chakra points when Kidomaru shot webs from two of his hands allowing him to dodge Neji's strike as he landed behind Neji, "Hyuga, look out!"

Neji backed flipped dodging Kidomaru's punches when Kidomaru spat out two webs each aiming at Neji and Choji, "Careful, there infused with chakra, kunai knives won't cut through them!"

Choji moved out of the way as the web hit the tree behind him, and Neji activated his Byakugan effectively cutting through the web, "Your Byakugan, it can see the chakra inside my webs right?"

"Yes what about it?"

"He's saying that we need to pair up with the person most effective against each of them right?" asked Naruto dodging a strike from Sakon only for another arm to appear from Sakon's arm hitting Naruto straight in the face as Naruto quickly recovered using the momentum of his attack to quickly drop on the floor and sweep kick Sakon forcing him to trip with Ukon fully separating him aiming a kunai straight towards Naruto's head, "Blondie, I really hope you're good at dodging."

Kin appeared in front of Ukon parrying his kunai with a Senbon Needle with Kin punching him in the chest right below the rib cage causing knocking the wind out of Ukon, "Nice Kin, I can see you've gotten a little strong", complemented Ukon, "But, I don't think that's going to be enough."

"If you want us to help, then tell us what your specialties are, we need to know how to counteract your moves", said Naruto.

"No! Just take Kin and go! I lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again! At least now I'll know she'll be safe!" yelled Tayuya, "I'd rather die, than live knowing that I killed the one I love!"

"No! I'm not going to abandon you now or ever Tayuya! I know we can rescue you and break Orochimaru's connection! I'm not going back to the Leaf Village without you!" said a determined Kin.

"Kin please just-"

"That's enough Tayuya! I said I'm taking you with me to the Leaf Village, and that's what I intend to do, and nothing is going to stop me!" yelled Kin shocking the Sound Four at Kin's outburst.

"Well, well, it seems our little girl has grown a backbone", said Kidomaru in a proud tone while creating several golden looking kunai out of his arms and locking blades with Neji and Choji.

"Hmm, Whatever you Leaf ninja did to her, keep it up", said Sakon smiling with Ukon starting to merge again getting ready to perform another combo, "She always was a shy little girl", said Ukon causing Kin to blush from their statement, but quickly regain her composure, "Kiba and Akamaru take on Sakon and Ukon, both are known for their combo attacks due to their bloodline, Choji your opponent is Jirobo, both of you can handle each other's strength, Neji, take on Kidomaru, you're the only one who can handle his chakra webs, Shikamaru, Naruto take on Tayuya, she's a strategist so be careful", ordered Kin as she started taking out a large amount of Senbon Needles from her weapon pouch with each needle attached to some ninja wire and a silver bell.

Kin started move her arms in a fluid motion as if she was dancing each time increasing her speed when she started releasing the needles, "Everyone please forgive me! **Dance of the Steel Lotus!**" cried out Kin as she started releasing her needles crisscrossing each other with each needle embedding itself into a tree. Kin flared her chakra as it traveled through the wires and into the bells, with the glowing wires creating a top view of a lotus flower, "Naruto, everyone, shield your ears! Tayuya, please forgive me!"

"Go for it Kin! I'll be fine!" encouraged Tayuya.

"**Song of the Sirens!"** cried out Kin as she pulled on the strings ringing all of her bells at once emitting a large shockwave with Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru shielding their ears while the Sound Four were about to strike each of the Leaf Ninja only to cringe at the oncoming shockwave with a deafening ringing effectively knocking all four Sound ninja out.

**Sound Village**

"What in the world-**AHH!**" Orochimaru and Kabuto were each shocked with their joined hands emitting a small blue electrical shock, "What was that my lord?"

"It would appear I underestimated that little girl. While it may have effectively broken my connection, that little wench just made it easier for me to control those four fools, her chakra capacity is nowhere near enough to sever it completely. Ready Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru with a wicked grin on his face.

"But my lord-"

"Are you questioning me again Kabuto?"

"No my lord, I-I was just wondering if you should take a food pill to restore-"

"There's no time for that, just hurry up and make the connection!"

**Forest**

Kin was on the ground breathing heavily when Naruto appeared at her side, "Kin you okay? I thought we were going to take them on according to our strengths?"

"Yes, you were, but I thought I would buy you some time to at least tie them up to immobilize them at least."

"A preemptive strike, not a bad idea Kin that was a pretty cool technique you pulled off as well", said Naruto with an encouraging smile making Kin blush, "Thank you, although it does have a major drawback; it completely drains me of most of my chakra, and it also leaves me wide open for any attacks if anyone managed to escape the blast area. I don't have the proper chakra capacity to bring out the techniques full potential."

"Then I guess you should just keep working hard until you do."

"If you two lovebirds are done flirting with each other, we could use some help here. Besides I don't think your lover would appreciate you flirting with another person Kin", said Neji tying up each of Kidomaru's hands.

"Yeah, or probably join in with them, and then once their done, they would go into bed and have-"

**WHAM**

Kiba's muttering was interrupted when a stick hit him in the back of the head causing him to nurse his bump and turned around facing an angry, red-faced Kin, "Nobody asked for your opinion you horny mutt!"

"I thought you couldn't move!" yelled an angry Kiba.

"Kiba, even I know when not to invoke a woman's wrath. Heck, I'm scared of my sister when I do something wrong."

"Please, you do it all the time with Lady Tsunade."

"That's different", said Naruto in a bored tone.

"How is it different?"

"Um…Guys, we have bigger problems", interrupted Choji with the Sound Four struggling against their binds.

**Sound Village**

"Those accursed brats were able to apprehend each of the Sound Four while temporarily severing the connection. I'll get them if it's the last thing I do", growled Orochimaru until his growl turned into a smirk, "Hmm, It looks like I have no other choice. Kabuto, send one of your subordinates to release Kimimaro, and concentrate all your chakra on Tayuya."

"If I may ask my lord…why Tayuya? I thought Sakon and Ukon were the strongest in terms of strength."

Orochimaru just snickered at Kabuto's question, "Heh, heh, It's about her heritage…mostly her mother, who I've kept comfortable at the deepest level of the dungeons."

"I thought Tayuya's mother was dead?"

"No, I decided to keep her around as another insurance policy. Mostly thanks to that woman's idiotic fool of a husband. He was so willing to tell us about her secret once he found out."

"Secret?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know. This occurred before I met you, when I was looking for powerful Shinobi in the making. You see, Tayuya and her mother are in fact-"

**Forest**

"Do you think the bindings will hold?" asked Kin.

"Wait, they stopped struggling, and the marks are starting to recede", said Neji with his Byakugan active, "But it would appear that Tayuya-san is still struggling. Do you think Orochimaru's chakra is starting to deplete that he could only control one person?"

"Well the Old Man did do a number on him, so it's possible. But remember the number one rule of combat, never underestimate your opponent so everyone get ready", ordered Naruto as everyone got into a defensive stance with three shadow clones protecting Kin.

"Hmm, I thought I was supposed to be in charge Naruto", said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"What can I say; it would be too troublesome for you to say it. Besides, I thought I was supposed to be the prankster here", replied Naruto with a foxy smirk.

Tayuya's body started emitting a black aura and effortlessly broke her bindings as the curse mark started to expand covering her whole body until her skin turned into a deep tan color with five horns starting to grow out of her head ripping off her cap, her hair started to grow even longer, and had opened her eyes revealing brilliant gold eyes with the white of her eyes turning completely black.

Everyone was shocked at Tayuya's appearance although for some reason to Naruto and Kin, if she hadn't had horns, and her eyes were regular, she would've looked like an exotic beauty. Naruto shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the upcoming battle and prepared himself, "Tayuya, can you hear me?" asked Naruto.

Tayuya made no response to Naruto's question as she started walking towards them like a zombie until she disappeared from their view causing everyone to go wide eye until she reappeared in front of Kiba.

**Grunt** "W-What t-the-" grunted Kiba spitting up some blood and looked down to see Tayuya's fist connected to his abdomen. Tayuya placed a foot forward and continued to press her fist forward as well sending Kiba into a nearby tree leaving a huge crater on his impact causing the tree to fall down. Akamaru tried to attack only for Tayuya to bend backwards at what seemed like only a trained professional from a circus could perform and effortlessly kicked Akamaru into another tree leaving another large crater.

"That's Tayuya's Curse Mark Level Two, be very careful, in this stage she's gains immense strength!" shouted Kin while being carried bridal style by one of her shadow clone bodyguards and retreated on top of a tree.

"Looks like close combat might be out of the question, any ideas?" asked Neji.

"Yeah…try not to get killed", responded Choji.

"I think that's a plan we can all agree on", said Shikamaru with everyone nodding their heads as Tayuya turned her lifeless eyes towards the remaining Leaf Ninja.

"This is so troublesome."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. If I forgot to mention anything please feel free to pm me, also I'm sorry for the late update. Please review a lot, be harsh if you want to, or if you have any questions I'll get back to you. Also, Tayuya's history will be explained next chapter, and hopefully they will be returning to the Leaf Village. Naruto's harem in this story is set, but I will take suggestions, and no Sakura will not be in it. I placed a poll and the majority voted for no Sakura...poll is still open while story is still in this part, poll closes when the next chapter is posted.

* * *

**Sound Village**

**Grr **"Why isn't she transforming?" growled Orochimaru.

"Her Level Two isn't her true form?" asked Kabuto.

"No, it's only partial from what I was able to understand during my observations of her."

"My lord…if we keep pushing more chakra like this into the connection, wouldn't that be dangerous to the both of you? We would be losing such a valuable test subject, and you could damage your body before you have a chance at Sasuke-kun", said Kabuto in a cautious tone while still trying to sound reasonable.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, if not, I could always try and force that wench to try and get pregnant again by threatening her daughter. Apparently that wench withheld information from me, but I wasn't able to force her to explain her biology, and I couldn't have you analyze her because I needed you to infiltrate the Leaf Village", groaned Orochimaru.

"But, wouldn't Tayuya be dead?"

"Who said that I would tell her about Tayuya's death", sneer Orochimaru with a wicked smile on his face.

**Forest**

Tayuya's body was moving at unimaginable speed as the Leaf Ninja were having a hard time trying to dodge Tayuya's blows. Tayuya quickly appeared behind Neji and punched him hard on his spine causing Neji to fall forward in pain at the sudden impact when he felt Tayuya grab his long hair and fling him over near Kiba's body as Tayuya's body disappeared from view again kicking Shikamaru into the air near Tayuya's eye level when she lifted her foot performing a perfect split, and quickly brought it down hitting Shikamaru's abdomen making him crash into the ground causing Shikamaru to cough up some blood.

Naruto, Kin, and Choji stood there and watched in horror as their comrades were being tossed around like a bunch of ragged dolls while there opponent was unconscious.

"How do we stop her?" asked a nervous Choji.

"Tayuya, come on! Wake up!" yelled Naruto.

"Tayuya! Please stop this!" yelled a hysterical Kin while still being supported by one of Naruto's shadow clones.

Tayuya looked at Choji and Naruto with soulless eyes as she slowly walked towards them. Neji started to slowly get up panting hard as pain coursed through his entire body, "Amazing, what incredible power."

"Choji, Neji, be ready for anything!"

"**Byakugan!"** Neji activated his Byakugan and instantly saw dark chakra invading Tayuya's chakra paths, "Naruto, there's some kind of black chakra inside her."

"Neji, try to block off some of that chakra, let's see if we can wake her up! Choji and I will cover you!" ordered Naruto.

"Let's go Naruto! **Partial Expansion Jutsu**!" Choji's fist started to expand to exponential size and aimed a blow for Tayuya. Tayuya easily dodged it by jumping into the air when Naruto appeared behind her, "You're not getting away! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

A group of Naruto's clones appeared surrounding Tayuya holding tightly as they started to fall to the ground.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"What a nuisance this boy is", said Orochimaru in a bored tone.

**Forest**

Tayuya quickly flared her chakra and dispersed her captives when Choji appeared in front of her punching her straight towards the ground, "Neji, do it now!"

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!"** said Neji with his Byakugan blazing, "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms!"

Neji hit each of Tayuya's chakra points as he counted his strikes hitting each chakra point precisely, "Last one 64 palms!"

The impact of Neji's strikes sent Tayuya into a nearby tree creating a mid-size crater while kicking up a large dust cloud.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"Insignificant pests", growled Orochimaru sending more chakra through Tayuya's body.

**Forest**

The dust cloud quickly dispersed revealing an unharmed Tayuya charging towards Neji as he notices her chakra points reopened, "That's impossible!"

"**True Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

Tayuya stopped mere inches away from Neji as several shadow like hands appeared wrapping around her body holding her in place, "Shadow Possession complete! Now Choji!"

"**Expansion Jutsu! The Human Boulder",** Choji waist expanded as he started spinning resembling a large bowling ball, and charged straight towards Tayuya.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"You'll have to do better than that!"

**Forest**

Tayuya's body was covered in black chakra as it broke Shikamaru's hold on her and started to perform hand signs **"Wind Style: Devastation!" **said Tayuya in a distorted voice.

A large gust of wind blew Choji and Shikamaru away from her with Naruto charging head on towards Tayuya, "Come on Tayuya, WAKE UP!" screamed Naruto punching Tayuya causing her to stagger a bit.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"These brats are starting to annoy me. Kabuto, has Kimimaro been deployed yet?"

"I've just sent word my lord. There finishing his treatment, and will leave immediately."

"Tell them to hurry up, I'm on limited time", growled Orochimaru.

**Medical Wing**

Kimimaro was lying in the medical wing after having one of his attacks due to his disease with a seal tag placed over his eyes to keep him from moving too much due the liquids and fluids placed in him, 'I hope the others are handling the situation well. Kin, my little sister, forgive me for not being there in your final resting place. I just hope Tayuya can move on from her ordeal', thought Kimimaro with a heavy heart about not being able to pay his final respect towards Kin when he heard someone enter his room, "Who's there?"

"It's me, I have orders from Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto-senpai for you Kimimaro", said a random male medical ninja.

"Orders from Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto-sensei?" asked Kimimaro, 'Are the others in trouble?' thought a worried Kimimaro.

"It would seem that a squad of Leaf ninja is causing the Sound Four to slow down in the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha. Your orders are to aid them, and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha for Lord Orochimaru is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now let me finish injecting you with this medicine, it will slow down your virus so you won't have another attack, but I don't know how long it will last. I suggest you get a move on before it wears off", said the medical ninja in an annoyed voice.

'He seems like the cheerful type', thought a sarcastic Kimimaro, "I understand."

The medical ninja went to a nearby machine and started typing as the machines connected to some of Kimimaro's medical bags started injecting him with several green liquids, "There, ready to go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement", said the medical ninja a little too happy for Kimimaro's taste.

Kimimaro ripped off the seal covering his eyes and started to put on his shirt again when he heard the medical ninja from before talking to another Sound ninja, "There you are, what took you so long?"

"I had orders from Lord Orochimaru alright? So excuse me for following my orders."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I finished quickly. Now let's go visit that slut that Orochimaru keeps down in the dungeons."

Kimimaro froze at what he just heard and quickly became enraged due to the fact that he knew Orochimaru didn't care much for the Kunoichi in the hideout, and hated the fact that he would let the other Shinobi take advantage of ambushing Kunoichi and using them as breeding stock to breed new warriors for Orochimaru to control.

Usually Kimimaro and the other male Sound Four would try to help as many Kunoichi as they can by beating their attackers, and taking them to their room saying that Orochimaru has no need for weaklings like them, and they would have a higher chance of creating stronger warriors when in fact the boys would care for the Kunoichi they saved in their room, and treat their wounds while being complete gentlemen creating a secret sanctuary for the girls.

What shocked Kimimaro the most was the fact that Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon would put aside their perverted nature just to help the Kunoichi despite the fact that they would always try to peep at them in the girl's locker room. He found it hilarious at the fact that girls would always catch them peeping and beat them to a pulp, but were still grateful for their help knowing that they would never harm them.

Because of this the Kunoichi spread the word amongst themselves while keeping it a secret from the male population so they would usually try to be near one of the Sound Four's general location in case they would be ambush, even Tayuya since none of the boys would go near her due to her temper, but she would still help her fellow Kunoichi from having such a traumatizing experience.

Kimimaro tried to calm himself so he could hear where she was located, and at least help her escape the Sound Village, 'After all, Orochimaru doesn't care about women, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if one went missing, right?'

"Hey, have you ever noticed how much she resembles that girl from the Sound Four? What's her name Saya, Mia…?"

"You mean 'Tayuya'."

"That's the one. The resemblance is uncanny."

'A woman that resembles Tayuya, could she be a lost relative held captive?' thought Kimimaro intrigued at this new information.

"I wouldn't be surprised; she certainly has a mouth like her."

Kimimaro nearly face faulted at what the other Sound ninja while supporting a huge sweat drop, 'Well, there's no mistaking it, she definitely is Tayuya's relative. Only someone with a mouth like hers could be related.'

"Who cares if they are related? I just pretend it is her just to get back at her for hitting me in the balls the other day…wretched girl."

"Huh, I just care that she has a hot body", said the medical ninja from before in a wicked tone making Kimimaro ball his fist in anger wanting to kill them both, but would have to wait to rescue this person. Once he heard that they were a good distance away, he would follow them quietly into the deeper levels where the dungeons were located. Evidently they went all the way to the back of the dungeons, and stopped in front of a brick wall, 'Why are they stopping in front of a brick wall?'

"Release!" said one of the men causing some sealed characters to appear glowing, and the wall quickly disappeared.

"I can't wait until I have my way with her. Maybe this time we'll break her", said one of the men licking his lips.

"Heh, heh, heh, I just want to pound that sweet pussy and hear her scream as she begs me to stop", said the other man with a crazed look on his face.

It took all of Kimimaro's will power to hold himself back from stabbing these two and making them suffer a pain worse than death, but he knew he had to be patient and help this poor woman.

As the two started to descend down a spiral staircase Kimimaro quietly went after them when he started to hear a faint noise. As Kimimaro quietly followed the two deeper underground, he realized that the noise was actually someone moaning in pain, 'Other people are already here? Looks like I have no choice but to kill them all to leave no witnesses. Look at me, I feel like how my father and the rest of those mindless killers I use to call a family acted…No, this is different; I'm fighting for someone who needs my help, and possibly…someone who is related to my sister, Tayuya. I'm doing this to protect my new family!'

Kimimaro saw that the two in front finally reached the end of the stair case, and quickly hugged the wall while trying to see what was happening.

**Moan **"Damn you, you limped dick bastards! **Moan **Your lucky I can't kill you!" moaned a woman voice.

"Heh, heh, I highly doubt that wench, but you feel so good I think I'll cum inside you now!" **Grunt**

"No! Stop it!" **AHH**

The woman screamed in pain as the third man came inside her. Once he was done, Kimimaro heard a heavy thud when he heard the other two he was following speak, "Well, it looks like you started the party before us. Mind if we have a shot at her?"

"By all means, her butt is pretty good too", said a forth voice.

"I can't wait for my turn!" said a fifth crazed voice.

'Just how many people are down here?' thought Kimimaro as he slowly tried to take a peek at how many people there were in total, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

There were nine people, seven completely nude with hard dicks, the two that he followed were starting to undress, and on the floor was a beautiful woman with curves in all the right places, large D-cup breasts that would make any man drool, long beautiful legs, a heart-shaped face, long, flowing, blood red hair with amethyst violet eyes that showed pain and hurt hidden behind her scowl, and her body completely covered in bruises and cum, "Haven't any of you pencil-dicks had enough? I need my rest too!"

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling. If you ask really nicely and call me "master", I promise I'll be gentle", said the medical ninja with a wicked smile.

"I'd rather die", growled the woman.

**Grr **"You worthless little wench, I'll show you the proper respect to address me!" screamed the medical ninja grabbing the woman by her hair causing her to scream in pain.

Kimimaro stood there shocked at the scene in front of him as he recalled one of the incidents from the past.

**Flashback**

_Kimimaro was walking down the corridor to his room when he passed two Chunin talking to each other, "Man that chick was pretty tight."_

"_I know I just love it when they submit. I don't even know why they put up a fight."_

_Kimimaro was shocked at what he just heard, and quickly ran towards the direction they came from when he heard whimpering noises coming from the corner which he knew was a dead end. When he turned the corner, he saw a girl with long light brown hair covered in cum and wounds covering her body while trying to hide herself with what little remained of her torn clothes and shaking uncontrollably as if in pain._

_Kimimaro quickly kneeled down beside her as she started to shake in fear, and started to struggle when she heard his footsteps forcing Kimimaro to grab her hands in defense from being hit, "NO, I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AGAIN!"_

"_Aria, calm yourself, it's me Kimimaro!"_

"_K-Kimimaro-san?" repeated the girl known as Aria opening her eyes revealing chocolate brown eyes showing fear and despair with a small hint of hope after hearing Kimimaro's name, "Kimimaro-san!"_

_Aria cried into Kimimaro's chest as he gently tried to comfort the poor girl, "I'll take you to my room. I have a first aid kit there to heal your injuries", said Kimimaro in a caring voice as he ripped the top half of his robe to cover the girl and carried her bridal style to his room before anyone else saw them._

_Kimimaro quickly ran the shower in his room and let Aria wash herself properly when he heard footsteps outside his room. __Kimimaro __quickly opened his door and came face to face with Kidomaru, "Hey Kimimaro-"_

"_Get me Kin and Tayuya with an extra set of clothes now!" interrupted Kimimaro._

"_Why-"_

"_JUST GET THEM HERE ALREADY!"_

_Kidomaru quickly realized that something happened that made Kimimaro react this way and it wasn't good. He quickly left to get the two girls when Kimimaro closed his door and gently knocked on his bathroom door while carrying a stack of towels, "Aria, it's me, I have some fresh towels for you to use."_

_Kimimaro didn't hear any response and cautiously opened the door only to see Aria's silhouette sitting on the floor as the hot water washed over her body, "I'll put the towels here. Whenever you're ready to come out, I'll be outside."_

"_Wait!" said Aria in a low, quivering voice._

_Kimimaro stopped walking when Aria spoke again, "Please don't leave me alone. T-They might c-come back t-to r-rape me a-again", said Aria crying tears of sorrow._

"_Alright I'll stay, but I'll have my back facing you so you don't have to worry about me peeking okay?"_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_Kimimaro, what is it? Why did you need Kin and I here?" asked a frantic Tayuya slamming the door open with Kin and Kidomaru following close behind her only to see Aria's silhouette though the shower curtain causing both girls to go wide-eyed, "N-No, don't tell me she-" asked Kin not being able to finish her own question at the thought of what the poor girl had suffered through._

_Kimimaro only nodded with his knuckles turning white at the amount of pressure he put in his hands that were balled into a fist in anger at what those two Chunin did to Aria. Kin and Tayuya quickly entered the shower turning off the water, and confronted the poor crying girl._

_Kimimaro stepped outside his bathroom letting Tayuya and Kin comfort Aria when he punched a wall in frustration making a spider web crack, "Hey, calm down, taking it out on the wall won't solve anything!" said Kidomaru._

"_I should've been there! I could've prevented this if we were faster in finishing our mission and got back here sooner!"_

"_Kimimaro it's not your fault. The girls know that they can always be around us for protection, but they also know that we can't always protect them all, especially when their most vulnerable when we're out on missions. That's why we had Tayuya and Kin make them learn that birth control Jutsu."_

"_But still-"_

"_Calm down before you give yourself another attack, it wouldn't do any of you good if the both of you got hurt, it'll just make things worse with Aria thinking she's a burden to you!"_

_Kimimaro calmed his nerves after realizing that Kidomaru was right and he really didn't want to have another attack from his disease especially after coming back from a stressful mission._

"_K-Kimimaro-san, thank you for being there for me in my time of need", said Aria's voice when both boys saw Aria in Tayuya's spare clothing coming out of the bathroom, "I know that I must be a burden-"_

"_Don't say that", interrupted Kimimaro, "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I could've been there to prevent all of this but-"_

"_It's alright Kimimaro-san, all of the Kunoichi know that the five you won't always be around to protect us, but at least, we are grateful in your attempts to try, and the fact that you at least comfort the victims. It brings us some hope that not all men are evil so thank you", said Aria with a sincere smile on her face, but still showed some hint fear in her eyes from her earlier encounter._

"_Aria…I at least want you to stay here with me tonight. Just until you can recuperate a bit if that's okay with you", said Kimimaro with Aria nodding in agreement. Kidomaru and Tayuya left Kimimaro's room in search for more girls that met the same fate as Aria, and to shelter other girls in distress as well while Kin stayed in Kimimaro's room to keep Aria some company._

**End Flashback**

'So many of them had the same look of despair and pain that I vowed to myself that if I could prevent this then I would, and that's what I intend to do!'

The medical ninja forced the woman on her knees while stroking his dick with his other hand, "Now then, why don't we start off by putting that mouth of yours to better use."

The medical ninja tried to shove his cock into the woman's mouth, but she refused until he pulled on her hair even harder making her scream and was about to shove his cock in her mouth when he suddenly stopped with everyone around them shock.

The woman looked up and saw what looked like a white spear sticking out of the guy's chest right where his heart was, "One down, eight to go."

Kimimaro stepped out of the shadows shocking everyone, "I'll be merciful and make your deaths quick, but not before I make you suffer for your crime, **Willow Dance**!"

Several bone blades popped out of Kimimaro's body and performed several acrobatic movements striking each of the eight guys in non-vital areas but still leave deep cuts to make them suffer without leaving any openings for any to grab their weapons. Once all eight were on the ground bleeding profusely from their cuts, Kimimaro quickly changed his stance retracting his bone blades from earlier, and took out two hilt-less bone swords right where his humorous was located, **"Camellia Dance!"**

Kimimaro quickly moved at high speed removing several appendages from six men leaving the two that raped the woman from before cowering in fear near a corner, "Now you shall know her pain", said Kimimaro in a dark tone planting both his bone swords in each of the men's genitals making them scream in agony, and twisting the blade to create more pain, "May God have mercy on your pitiful souls, **Bracken Dance**!"

Kimimaro planted both his hands on the ground as several bones started to pop out of the ground like trees piercing all nine bodies in various locations making sure to leave none of them alive. The bone trees quickly disappeared in a gust of wind as if they were an illusion with the only evidence left behind were the holes on the ground and dead bodies, "I despise killing, but I will do it to protect anyone that needs my help."

"What do you want? You want a turn that you couldn't wait that long so you killed the others?" said the woman in an angry tone but still had traces of fear at what she saw, "You men are nothing more than filthy animals."

"I've heard that one before", sweat dropped Kimimaro remembering his first encounter with Tayuya.

"Yeah well how about-"

"Yes, yes that I'm a greasy, arrogant, good-for-nothing, selfish, disgrace to the human race, backstabbing, freaky-looking, sleazy, ugly, peanut-minded, jerk, and the list goes on and on with words that I don't want to repeat, and I still can't remember how I manage to tone down that girl's sailor mouth. I swear the things I do make the girl more lady-like will be the real death of me than this wretched disease."

The woman wad bug-eyed with her jaw to the ground at what Kimimaro just said considering she was about to say all that and more, "You forgot disease-ridden too."

Kimimaro's sweat drop increased leaving behind any remaining doubt that this woman isn't related to Tayuya, 'She always has to have the last punch. This woman really is related to Tayuya.'

Kimimaro went to the two men's discarded clothes and gave it to the woman, "Look, I'm not like those guys, I actually help women. My teammates and I tend to protect the girls and hide them in our rooms where they can use our private showers, first aid kits, and some complementary snacks provided from one of my teammates…I really need him to get into that diet. Maybe Tayuya will have better luck than me."

"'Tayuya'? Did you say 'Tayuya'? How is she? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

"It's alright Tayuya is my teammate and friend, and it looks like I was right, you are related to her aren't you?"

"Yes, she's my daughter, and she's okay. She's still okay…I-I'm so happy she's okay…", said the woman crying tears of joy that her beloved daughter is okay.

"Come on, I have to get you out of here. Maybe you can shed some light as to why you're here held captive, and why Tayuya doesn't remember you."

The woman quickly dressed shredding the first pair of clothes making them into bandages and wrapped them around her breast to hold them in place, and put on the medical ninja's outfit since it was the longest of the clothes. The two quickly and quietly rushed up the stairs with Kimimaro carrying the woman on his back due to her weaken state from her previous ordeal, while Kimimaro checked every corner before passing to make sure no one saw them.

Once both figures reached the entrance of the hideout, Kimimaro quickly ran up a tree trunk and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, "Good, we're outside. I'm sorry for the late introduction, and I know it's considered rude of me, but my name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and right now we are headed to help your daughter. Tayuya and the rest of my teammates were sent on a mission to recover someone important to Orochimaru, but it looks like they ran into some trouble with an enemy ninja squad."

"Orochimaru…that wretched snake is the reason for all of this. Still my daughter's a ninja…though I kind of wish she would be a swords master around this age."

"You're a swordswoman?"

"Yes, my name is Luna, and the reason why Orochimaru is interested in keeping me captive is because I'm not really human. You see, I'm actually a succubus, and the only reason why I haven't left or killed anyone is because Orochimaru threaten to kill Tayuya my beloved daughter", said the woman with tears of sorrow escaping her while Kimimaro was shocked at what he just heard.

'A succubus? This woman and Tayuya are succubus? What have you been hiding Orochimaru?'


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, yes I know it's been ages since I last updated, and believe me school hasn't made it easy for me to update like I want to. All of this is done while I have short breaks, but once again please review, and next chapter will be the conclusion of this battle. I hope you like the new additions, I'm willing to take comments about anything, misspells, or whatever comes to mind.

* * *

**BOOM**

Several birds were seen flying in different directions as several trees started to collapse at the force of an impact. A small dust cloud rose from the ground obscuring the surrounding area. Once the dust cloud subsided there was Tayuya in a hunch position with Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Akamaru battered and bruise from Tayuya's onslaught.

**Cough** "Whoever said 'Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn' must've met Tayuya" **Cough**, said Naruto coughing up blood.

**Grunt **"I'm glad to see you still have the energy to joke around Naruto", grunted Neji, "Now how about helping us figure out how not to get killed."

**Cough **"I-I have an idea", said Choji taking out what looked like three large food pills; one red, one yellow, and one green.

"Choji, wait! If you take the red pill it'll-"

"I know Shikamaru, but we still have to try something. Hopefully it won't come to the last one", said Choji taking the green pill into his mouth. Once Choji swallowed the pill, he became covered in chakra, "Now let's see how you like the taste of my green Spinach Pill."

Choji jumped into the air directly above Tayuya pulling back one of his fists, **"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Human Pummel!"**

Choji's fist expanded to tremendous size crashing down towards Tayuya forcing her to catch Choji's fist making her feet tremble at the tremendous pressure.

'Sis, forgive me, but I'm going to need a little bit of your power', thought Naruto as his eyes started to change to a crimson red with slit pupils, his nails started to grow into sharp claws, and his whisker marks started to deepen in color, "Alright you snake bastard, if you won't let Tayuya go, I'll just have to make you!"

**With Luna and Kimimaro **

"I sense a powerful aura", said Luna.

"Yeah, I can feel two large chakra spikes as well", said Kimimaro jumping from tree top to tree top while carrying Luna on his back.

"No, you misunderstand. I can sense aura, or the spiritual presence within a person. Your chakra consists of both spiritual and physical energy. However, spiritual energy goes deeper than that, it's the very essence that fuels a person's mind and body. The way you act, the way you feel, a person's experience in life, aura is the very essence on what makes a person unique from others. In simple terms, it's more like I can sense the 'soul' of a person. I can sense Tayuya-chan's, but she's being controlled by that lousy snake."

"How can you tell?"

"I'll never forget the feel of his aura. I can sense something acting as a medium for him to use. I need to find a way to break that connection, but I'm not familiar with ninja sealing techniques."

"Amazing, I guess that's to be expected from a succubus."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Luna in a warning tone

"Um…Well…Isn't it true that…well…that if you sleep with a succubus-"

**WHAM**

Luna hit Kimimaro on his head causing him to face fault on the tree branch he was landing on with Luna landing gracefully next to him. Luna went up to Kimimaro grabbing him by the neck of his shirt while Kimimaro's head was dangling with swirl in his eyes and a large bump on his head.

"Don't you ever compare me to those good for nothing harlots! They disgraced the proud name of the succubus warriors! They turned that proud name and turned into something so degrading as they go around having sex like some cheap hookers stealing souls from dirty, perverted men! I don't even know how they can stomach that awful taste!" ranted Luna shaking Kimimaro roughly.

"M-Maybe its l-like us humans w-with a-alcohol", said a woozy Kimimaro.

"I suppose that's a good comparison, but that still doesn't mean they can go around like a bunch of sex maniacs humping every male in sight! I mean really have a little self-control! The problem got so out of hand that I had no choice but to hunt them down and kill them!"

"How did it get out of hand?" asked a now interested Kimimaro.

"They started raping little boys, steal husbands and sons, and on some occasion some girls to make them into their mind slaves. They started plaguing towns and villages making people suffer claiming it as 'their' territory that everyone was afraid of going out at all. I had to hide my own identity as a succubus from humans so they wouldn't mistake me for one of them, but I was glad I killed those damned floozies. It was good to hear the people cheer again without worrying about their loved ones getting abducted", said Luna in a depressed voice.

"Luna-san is everything alright?" asked a concern Kimimaro.

"I was once married to a wonderful man, but then he turned into a monster when he discovered my secret. He became cold and heartless towards me and Tayuya even though I tried to explain it to him, but he betrayed me and sold me out to that wretched snake, forcing me to become nothing more than a filthy whore to his men, erasing my precious daughter's memory, and using her as a hostage so I couldn't escape. In the end I'm kind of glad that Orochimaru betrayed and killed him, but part of me still wonders if he hadn't discovered my secret, would he still be that kind and wonderful man I married?" said Luna as a single tear went down her cheek.

"If you ask me, I'd say that he isn't worth your tears Luna-san. A man who forced his wife into an unwanted life of any kind shouldn't deserve to live let alone have your sympathy. He sold out his own family without listening to any reason, and in the end it cost him his life. The past is something we cannot change, but we can learn from it, and at times learn to let it go, so that a person can learn to move on and face the future", said Kimimaro in a sage-like tone.

**Chuckle** "I never thought I would be getting lectured by someone younger than me. I guess some people can change for the better."

"Right, now let's go rescue Tayuya and the rest of my teammates!"

**Forest**

Naruto and Tayuya clashed several times with Choji supporting Naruto while Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji tried to recover with Kin's help, "Is there any way we can stop her?"

"When I performed my Jutsu, it looked like the connection was temporarily disconnected, but that was when Orochimaru was controlling five different people. I'm sure he's put a stronger defense on Tayuya's connection", said Kin giving each of the boys some food pills.

"It can't be just chakra, I was able to successfully close off her chakra points and somehow he was able to reopen them without a problem", said Neji eating a food pill to restore some of his strength.

**Groan **"Not to mention her insane strength is nothing to ignore. I think I broke a rib", groaned Kiba.

"That means that Orochimaru is using some kind of medium. We find that, we can break the connection", said Shikamaru eating a food pill as well, "What about her Curse Mark?"

"In Level 2, her Curse Mark covers her entire body just like the others. In a way, Neji has been hitting the Curse Mark, but the original location doesn't change. Will that work?" asked Kin.

"Maybe, Kiba can you move?" asked Shikamaru.

"No broken rib is going to slow me down, right Akamaru?"

**Bark**

"Good, because it looks like Choji and Naruto might need a little more support. Make an opening for me and I'll trap her. Neji, you hit her where her Curse Mark is located, let's see if we can win this yet", said a determined Shikamaru.

**BOOM**

Naruto and Tayuya interlocked hands trying to make the other submit when they both head-butted each other creating a shockwave, "Stubborn pedophile snake, let her go!"

"**You're starting to become a real nuisance Kyuubi brat"**, said Tayuya in a distorted voice, **"You'll never succeed, she's under my control, and you'll never release her!" Ha, Ha, Ha!**

Naruto just smirked at Tayuya causing her face to scowl, **"What are you smiling at?"**

"I'm just a distraction stupid snake", said Naruto causing Tayuya to go wide-eyed when Choji appeared behind her with his arms holding both of them and Naruto hugging her to hold her in place, "Shikamaru, if you're planning anything, now's your chance!"

"Looks like we were thinking the same thing Naruto, **Shadow Possession Jutsu**", said Shikamaru as his shadow extended separating into several vine-like designs surrounding Tayuya's body, "Let see you escape that! Neji hit it with everything you got!"

Neji appeared on top of Choji's fist concentrating most of his chakra into his finger tips hitting the spot where Tayuya's Curse Mark was located repeatedly.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"These brats are just as annoying as Sarutobi-sensei. I didn't think they would figure out that I was using a medium to control her, but luckily it's the wrong place unless it was her Level 1, however, it's getting harder to control her chakra output. I need to finish this quickly", said Orochimaru, "Kabuto, how long do you think until Kimimaro arrives?"

"Any minute my Lord. When he arrives, then you can rest and begin replenishing your chakra", said Kabuto.

**Forest**

Tayuya continued to emit dark chakra causing her to struggle against the three people holding her, "It isn't working Shikamaru!" screamed Neji.

"Then let's widen the search area. Kiba hit her with your biggest attack!"

"You got it! Let's go Akamaru!"

**Bark**

Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back as they both started emitting chakra, **"Wolf Fang Over Fang!"**

Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a large white two-headed dog that looked like a giant feral version of Akamaru as it jumped into the air twirling at high speed aiming towards Tayuya.

"Choji let go on the count of three!" ordered Naruto, "One…Two…Three!"

Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru released Tayuya just as Kiba's attack hit her causing her to scream in pain. Tayuya exerted more chakra trying to push back Kiba's attack not realizing that one of her horns started to crack.

**Hidden Sound Village**

**AGH **"The Inuzuka brat managed to damage one of the mediums! As if I don't have enough trouble!" sneered Orochimaru with a stronger shock hitting him but refused to let go of Kabuto.

**With Kimimaro and Luna**

"We're definitely getting close. Kimimaro-san, you distract the enemy while I'll take care of Tayuya once I find an opening. I'll find some way to break Orochimaru's influence somehow. I can also sense his presence in four other people, but they don't appear to be active like in Tayuya."

"But what will you do after you rescued Tayuya? If what you say it's true, then that means he's been controlling my teammates. That means, the Sound Four would have to escape from the Sound Village…and losing the only protection the Kunoichi have", said Kimimaro in a depressed voice.

"I understand your concern, and I can emphasize with your Kunoichi, but once we help Tayuya and the others, and I recuperate a little, I can help free your fellow Kunoichi", said Luna in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Luna-san. I'm eternally grateful to you. I just glad that Orochimaru has all the Kunoichi in one location, though I always did wonder about that."

"I'm the one who should be eternally grateful. After all, you did rescue me from that prison, and you are helping me get my daughter back", smiled Luna, "Besides, he probably moved them all there so he wouldn't have to worry about running out of room in his hideout or something."

'I wonder if this is what it's like to have a kind mother', thought Kimimaro.

**Forest**

Shikamaru and Neji were both kneeling on the ground panting heavily feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion with Kiba on the ground unable to get up from the unbearable pain emitting from his chest while Choji and Naruto were standing on wobbly legs feeling the aftereffects of their boosts with Kin hiding behind a tree due to her clone bodyguards dispersing at the sudden impact of the last attack.

Tayuya was standing before them covered in bruises while letting out what looked like blackish purple lightning surrounding her body.

"It looks like Kiba was able to hit a medium after all. I guess it was worth the gamble", groaned Shikamaru.

"A medium? Any idea on where it is?" asked Naruto.

"We thought it was where her Curse Mark was located, but all it did was disrupting her chakra output. So as a backup, I had Kiba hit her entire body so that we could at least hit her medium, or at least damage it", panted Shikamaru.

**Pant, pant **"The Spinach pill is starting to wear off, I don't know if I should take the second one."

**Pant, pant **"Hold off on that pill Choji. I'll see if I can finish this battle", said Naruto emitting more of Kyuubi's chakra.

Just as Naruto was about to charge at Tayuya again he was stopped by what looked like white bone-like trees. The bone-like structure started to retract into the sky when a person landed in front of Shikamaru's group. The person had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with a zigzag pattern, with two separate partings on either side of his face, and two dots on his forehead, "So this is the trouble you were in Tayuya? I thought you were stronger than this, let alone the others being so easily defeated."

"Kimimaro-oniisan", yelled Kin shocking Kimimaro to see his surrogate little sister alive, "K-Kin…you're a-alive?"

"Behind you!" warned Kin.

Kimimaro turned around only to see an oncoming fist aimed directly at his head. Tayuya punched Kimimaro sending him flying several feet causing Kimimaro to skid into a halt as he stood next to Naruto, 'What was that? That felt stronger that Tayuya's usual Level Two!'

"**To think you were also a traitor Kimimaro-kun. And all this time I thought you were loyal to me. I guess this really shows that it is hard to find good help these days"**, said Tayuya in a distorted voice, **"To think with a only a simple chakra reading could give away your emotions. What a pity."**

'Luna-san was right, Tayuya is being controlled by Orochimaru', thought Kimimaro.

"Why have you taken control of Tayuya? She's weak! Why don't you see if you can control me!" said Kimimaro trying to make Orochimaru lose his control over Tayuya.

"**I don't know what jester you're trying to pull Kimimaro, but Tayuya has secrets that go far beyond your comprehension"**, said Tayuya smirking picking up a discarded kunai from the floor holding it up to her neck, **"Of course, I could always have a little **_**accident**_** while trying to control her."**

Everyone stood there with Naruto and Kimimaro growling at what Orochimaru was doing to Tayuya when a shadow appeared behind her aiming a blow to her head. When the newcomer's fist made contact with Tayuya, a log was replaced where she once stood and the log shattered to little pieces.

"You've become weak snake. Losing your touch at old age are you?" said the stranger in a feminine voice that could easily entice any man.

The woman had a perfect hourglass figure with long blood red hair flowing in the wind wearing what looked like a medical ninja's garment only it seemed modified to fit her curves with slits on the side for more leg movement revealing slender long legs, and the mid section was cut off making it into a midriff dress showing off her tone stomach. The woman also had bright amethyst colored eyes making them glow in the sunlight when her nails extended into what looked like claws.

"**You! How did you escape?"**

"I believe you have much bigger concerns right now. Like what I'm about to you!" said the woman disappearing from everyone's sight only to appear again right where Tayuya was while holding her neck, "I'll force you to let her go. One way or another, I'll release your grip on her", said the woman in a menacing voice as a tail with a spade tip appeared at the base of where her spine was located, and the tip started to split into four sections making a flower shaped tip, "Now to dive into your mind."

Just as the flower-tipped tail was about to touch Tayuya's forehead, she used the kunai in her hand and tried to cut the woman while she was off guard, "LUNA-SAN! WATCH OUT!" yelled Kimimaro.

Luna quickly maneuvered her tail away with the kunai inches from cutting it off, while Tayuya made another strike for the woman's arm that was holding her forcing the woman to let go.

**Hidden Sound Village**

"To think Kimimaro would betray me, and now _she _appears. Kabuto, that woman cannot touch Tayuya with that tail! If she does it's all over!"

Kabuto said nothing as he was mesmerized at Luna's appearance, "KABUTO!"

Orochimaru's outburst shock Kabuto out of his shocked state as they both continued to maneuver Tayuya making sure to not let Luna near her.

**Forest**

"Cowardly snake", growled Luna.

"**You won't get her back that easily wench"**, hissed Tayuya.

"That's where you're wrong coward. I have you in my sight, you are my prey, and once I found my prey I won't let them leave so quietly! I'll show you why they call me the Lunar Goddess of the Hunt! Behold the power of the Crimson Artemis!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, here's the new chapter. I know I don't update much and I'm sorry about that. On the other hand I'm also helping my brother **swords of twilight** in writing our new fic called **The Love of Foxes and Angels**. It's under his profile just look it up, or use the search feature of . Also thank you Killjoy3000 and Chewie Cookie for helping me in many different ideas and translation. Also wanted to remind you that I don't curse, neither will I curse in my fics so don't expect Tayuya to have a sailor's mouth, don't like it too bad. That's how I was born and raise. Anyways I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and there's a small explanation at the end. Please review, and if I forgot to explain something please feel free to PM me.

* * *

"**I see, so you're talking up your old nickname. 'Crimson Artemis', I remember when that name use to strike fear. Now look at you"**, taunted Orochimaru.

**Humph **"Please you think your taunts have any effect on me? You're more stupid than those idiots you call henchmen. They honestly thought they could break me and yet here I stand right before you ready to take back my precious daughter. I'm ending this fight hear and now old man!"

"**I'd like to see you try!"**

Both combatants disappeared with sparks flying when two blurs met, "Give it up snake! I know you're trying to control Tayuya's succubus powers and failing miserably! I can sense your hold on her is weakening with every strike you make!"

"**Then perhaps it's time I retreated with this body. I still have use for her, but first…"**

Tayuya quickly got behind Luna slashing her kunai in a diagonal arc cutting Luna's back and shirt making Luna yell in pain, **"A little revenge for that surprise attack"**, sneered Orochimaru as he started to retreat.

"You really think I'm going to let you leave with my daughter? You fool! I wanted you to cut me from behind!" said Luna as two maroon colored leathery wings with a lighter shade on the underside of her wings popped out from the slash mark shocking everyone.

"You're not getting away from me!"

Luna jumped high into the air over the trees and with as single flap of her wings she quickly took off in Tayuya's direction quickly descending into the forest ground. Shikamaru's team, Kin, and Kimimaro stood in shock at what the woman just did when they heard several trees crashing in the distance when what appeared to be a giant dust cloud approaching them at top speed. The cause of the dust cloud quickly stopped at the edge of the clearing revealing a ragged looking Tayuya covered in dirt and bruises as if she was dragged through the forest floor.

Luna appeared slowly walked towards where Tayuya was. Everyone present trembled at the power that Luna emitted with the white of her eyes turning black making her amethyst violet eyes glow with a menacing look. Her clawed hand poised as if holding a sword. Her spade tipped tail waved angrily behind her with her wings half folded as if ready to take flight to evade, 'This woman…what is she?' thought a quivering Shikamaru.

'To think Luna-san was this strong', thought Kimimaro as he looked at his shaking hand, 'I-I can't stop shaking.'

'T-This w-woman said she was Tayuya's mother. Damn, I don't know if I should be relieved or scared', thought Naruto, 'Sis's chakra is nearly done healing me, but I don't know if I should interfere or not.'

**Hidden Sound Village**

"So this is the power of a succubus. This destructive power is something that is not to be underestimated", said Orochimaru.

'This woman is just full of surprises', thought an intrigued Kabuto.

**Forest**

"You took everything from me", growled Luna looking at Tayuya's yellow eyes. Luna disappeared from view and reappeared behind Tayuya just as she was getting up and kicked her towards a tree making her leave a large crater in the trunk. Luna appeared in front of Tayuya just as she was falling out of the crater and grabbed her by the face slamming her back into the tree trunk crater, "You took away my daughter from me! You erased all her memories of me!"

Luna threw Tayuya to the center of the clearing with Tayuya skidding to a halt, "You forced your men on me! You tried to break me by making me their sex slave! Now you have the audacity to take control of her! Do you really think I'd let you get away with it?" yelled Luna with a crimson aura surrounding her like Kyuubi's chakra did with Naruto, "I'LL RIP YOUR SOUL TO SHREDS!"

Naruto noticed a smirk on Tayuya's face when he spotted two hidden kunai in each hand and instantly knew that Tayuya's mother was walking into a trap just as she charged at Tayuya once again.

"**You'll never see your precious daughter ever again Crimson Artemis!"**

Tayuya thrust one hand forward aiming for Luna's heart when it made contact with flesh. However both Luna and Tayuya were surprised that it didn't made contact with Luna, but it was Naruto shrouded in Kyuubi's chakra who took the hit in his chest just inches away from his heart, **"Kyuubi brat!"**

'Did he say 'Kyuubi'? Just who is this boy?' thought Luna.

Tayuya took the second kunai in her hand and aimed for her heart when Naruto grabbed her hand blocking the blow while holding onto Tayuya's other hand keeping her in place, "Now! Do it now! I can't hold her forever! Break the connection!"

Luna snapped out of her thoughts and quickly appeared behind a struggling Tayuya as her tail once again split into four sections at the tip making her spade tipped tail look like a flower.

"**No!"**

Luna's tail touched Tayuya's forehead without realizing that Naruto and Luna's aura were mixing together.

**Tayuya's Mindscape**

Luna appeared in what appeared to be endless darkness surrounding her as she looked around.

"Wow it's really dark in here."

**Kyaa!**

Luna jumped high into the air with her wings stretched out panting while holding her chest.

'Did she just go 'kyaa'? Cute.'

"Don't startle me like that! Wait how'd you even get in here?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders showing that he was also baffled as to how he was able to enter Tayuya's mind.

"Well since you're here maybe you can help me find Tayuya. The name's Luna."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Luna-san", said Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"Just call me Luna…'Fishcake'-san", giggled Luna making Naruto face fault, "It's 'Maelstrom'! 'Maelstrom'!"

Luna just giggled at Naruto's reaction making him blush "Relax Naruto. I know you meant 'Maelstrom'. I just couldn't resist teasing you a bit."

'Great I have another 'Anko' on my hands', thought Naruto with his eyebrow twitching.

"How do we find Tayuya in all of this…space?"

"Help…me", said a voice that echoed surrounding them.

"That's Tayuya's voice! Tayuya-chan!" yelled Luna running in a random direction with Naruto running after her. The scene around them started to materialize into a dungeon-like labyrinth, "What the heck just happen?"

"It's Tayuya's mind! This must be a small fragment of her memories!"

"Where are we?"

"This is the same place where I was held prisoner, The Hidden Sound Village! I'd recognize these stone walls anywhere!"

"Not much of a 'village' if you ask me."

Naruto and Luna turned a corner when the hallway in front of them was filled with doors, "If this is anything like my mindscape then I'm guessing these doors must be her memories."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it 'experience' with my sister", said Naruto with a distant look in his eyes that were also filled with pain shocking Luna, 'Those eyes…'

Naruto shook out of his stupor and looked around, "There must be some kind of-"

**AHH!**

Naruto was interrupted by a loud scream that was filled with pain causing Luna to run towards the direction of the scream, "Tayuya-chan!"

Naruto and Luna kept running turning in different directions with Tayuya's screams getting louder signaling that they were getting closer.

"Over there! Her voice is coming from that door!"

Naruto and Luna came to a large steel door that stood out from the rest of the doors, "This is it this is where Tayuya's voice is coming from."

Luna grabbed the handle of the door when Naruto placed her hands on top of his stopping her before she could open the door, "Wait, this could be a trap so we have to be careful. That pedophile snake won't give up Tayuya without a fight. Let me go first in case there are traps."

"Why are you helping me and Tayuya?"

"Because I know what it's like to feel alone and abandon, and when you have someone precious in danger you would do anything to keep that person safe. I learned that the hard way during one of my earlier missions when I was in Wave Country. I made it my ninja way to always protect everyone who was precious to me and I consider you and Tayuya my friends."

"But you barely know me. We just met today."

"Yeah, but I can tell you're a good person with a pure heart who's willing to sacrifice anything to keep the ones you love safe. It's because of that reason I respect you. So please let me deal with any traps that may be in there, and the pedophile snake is all yours and rescue Tayuya together", said Naruto smiling one of his foxy smiles making Luna blush.

'W-Why am I blushing? Not even that bastard of a husband could make me blush!'

Luna snapped out of her stupor and helped Naruto open the heavy steel door. Once the door opened a little a large white tail slammed the door wide opened knocking Naruto and Luna on the floor, "It's about time you showed up Crimson Artemis", came Orochimaru's made several Shadow Clones as they charged inside when they saw nothing but endless darkness again. The Shadow Clones were confused when a large white tail slammed on all but one Shadow Clone dispersing them. The remaining Shadow Clone looked up when the large white tail made him dispersed, "So…you need the help of the help of Kyuubi brat. How pathetic, I guess you are weak."

Luna and Naruto stayed hidden behind the steel door as they listened to what happen. Luna growled at Orochimaru's comment and was about to charge inside if it wasn't for Naruto holding her back, "It's a ninja tactic: anger your opponent causing them to charge in blindly making their movements wild, and once they're tired, move in for the kill."

Luna starred at Naruto realizing he was right and blushed again, 'What is wrong with me? This boy keeps making me blush.'

"All of my clones were dispersed in an ambush, but one of my clones managed to get a good look at what we're dealing with. It would seem that there's a large seal hovering in midair with Tayuya in the center, and a large white snake guarding her. Tayuya appears to be conscious but looks really weak."

"How do you know that?"

"Shadow Clones have the ability to send their memories back to the sender when they disperse. It's good for dealing with traps and recon. So what's our plan of attack?"

"For you…nothing, I'll deal with the snake. You've done so much for me already I can't put you in danger."

"No! We're in this together! I can't just sit by and watch you get hurt! I'm going in there with you whether you like it or not!"

"But you said so yourself that the seal is in midair with Tayuya in the center, and last I check I can fly, you can't!"

"You're looking at the Leaf's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja! Besides it's like I told your daughter earlier, 'I can't ignore a beautiful woman's request for help' Lunar Goddess of the Hunt", said Naruto smiling making Luna blush again.

"F-Fine then, I'll deal with the snake since I'm more agile in the air while you rescue Tayuya. I'll take you to the seal so get ready for a bumpy ride."

Luna spread her wings once more making Naruto blush at the scene, 'Wow, she looks really beautiful with her wings.'

Naruto and Luna ran inside the room instantly dodging a white tail when Luna flapped her wings gracefully swirling in midair dodging another attack from the monstrous snake and dive down grabbing Naruto from behind and lifted off once again.

They both saw a giant glowing seal suspended in midair with Tayuya in the middle with hands and legs intertwined with some seals as if they were restraints. A giant white snake was coiled around the seal as if protecting its main source of power, "So nice of you to show yourselves…now DIE!"

The snake charged at the duo opening its might jaw showing its venomous fangs. Luna barreled roll to her left dodging the snake's attack when they saw the snake's oncoming tail. Luna instantly dived to the ground and quickly veered away from the snake's tail. The snake quickly charged Luna from behind once again, "Luna, let me face the snake I have plan!"

Luna instantly turned around in midair with Naruto facing the snake, "Eat this!"

Naruto released a barrage of kunai each with an explosive tag imbedding themselves into the snake exploding on contacts, "Now for the finale!"

Naruto released a barrage of shuriken aiming towards the snake's face, "Good luck finding us you overgrown wallet! Luna turn around and whatever you do don't look back!"

Each of the shuriken puffed into flash bombs aimed for the snake's eyes, "NO!"

**BOOM**

The snake roared in pain causing Luna to wonder what did Naruto pull, "That idiot chose the form of a snake to protect his precious Curse Seal, but what he didn't count on was me having flash bombs. Since snakes have no eyelids it makes them easy to blind with such a simple flash."

"Ingenious", said an impressed Luna.

"I pride myself in my prank skills."

"I'll eat you whole you impudent brat!" roared the snake in Orochimaru's voice.

"Go near the edge of the seal. I have another idea for the pedophile."

The snake roared in anger opening its might jaws once again aiming for the duo, "Not yet Luna", said Naruto. Luna just hovered there with the seal behind her waiting for Naruto to tell her to move, "Not yet."

The snake continued to charge increasing its speed poised to strike, "NOW!"

Luna quickly flew higher causing the snake to crash into the glowing seal that was holding Tayuya causing a loud rumbling voice.

"Let me off here, the snake is yours", said Naruto

"Good luck Naruto", said Luna giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush at her actions. Luna let go of Naruto before he could even process what happen and used Kyuubi's chakra once again to land on top of the snake's head. He then slid down its back using his chakra enhanced claws to control his speed while damaging the snake in the process.

**GRR **"You'll pay for that!"

"Did you forget I'm here too!" yelled Luna striking the side of the snake's face causing it to tumble onto the floor. Luna hovered in midair flexing her claws, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you shreds."

Luna dived towards the snake poising her claws to strike when the snake opened its mouth releasing a purple cloud at her. Luna barely dodged the cloud, but was unable to avoid a strike from the snake's tail crashing her to the ground.

Luna wobbly got up with blood coming out of her forehead, "A sneak attack with a poisonous miasma. That's low even for you."

"Heh, heh, heh, I told you before on the day we met remember, your daughter is too valuable of a test subject for me to lose. Since you wouldn't break I had to resort to other methods where I can control her, but so far she seems…_lacking_ in your skills."

"I'll make a belt out of your hide!" yelled Luna. Luna launched herself at the snake slashing at its side causing it to roar in pain again as she poised her other hand by putting all her fingers together and thrusting it forward aiming for the snake's neck into a piercing attack. Once she saw that her claws hadn't pierced the snake's hard skin, she flew back towards the ground getting in a battojutsu stance, "I may not have my swords, but that doesn't mean I still can't use my sword style, **Kurotsuki Style:** **Mikazuki**!"

Luna charged at the snake with intense speed that not even the snake could track, "Impossible!" **AHH!**

Luna appeared behind the snake with several cuts appearing around its coils, neck and the seal holding Tayuya. Luna turned around only to see that her attack hardly did any damage to the snake, "Heh, heh, heh, In here I'm nearly invincible! All your attacks are worthless! By the time you actually make any real damage you'd be dead!"

The snake shot out a blob of purple substance that Luna easily dodged when she heard a hissing sound coming from the blob. Luna was shock to see that the blob was burning the floor as well as releasing poisonous gas

"Heh, heh, The poison is so strong that it acts like acid. So which will it be: the acidic poison, or the toxic miasma? Which do you prefer to die?"

Luna just glared at the snake formulating several attack plans while hoping for a miracle.

**With Naruto**

The snake had refused to budge from the seal it was coiled around making it easy for Naruto to maneuver to get close to Tayuya. Tayuya was paled and looked weak as she struggled to lock at Naruto with a tired look in her eyes, "Tayuya, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Y-You? I t-told you to t-take care of Kin."

"I'm not leaving here without you."

"What about Kin? You're putting her in danger!"

"And what about you? What about your brothers? Your family? Do you really want to be part of some sick snake's experiments?"

Tayuya stared quietly at Naruto with a defeated look in her eyes, "The seal drained me of all my strength. I can barely move my fingers let alone fight. That's when the bastard snake appeared and took over. I feel so tired", said Tayuya hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"So you're just going to give up? What kind of talk is that?" said Naruto making Tayuya look at Naruto, "Do you really want to let that snake win? Do you really want to be some kind of guinea pig for that bastard? Do you really want to forsake Kin after everything she's been through? After everything your family has been through?"

"I'd sacrifice my life for them in a heartbeat!"

"You idiot! Just how would throwing your life away help Kin or your brothers huh? Did you even once thought about how they would feel if you died!"

Tayuya's eyes widen at Naruto's statement when he hid his eyes behind his bangs, "Not once did she stop thinking of you. She didn't stop believing in you. During our first encounter I could tell she really missed you, that she wanted to be with you."

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Kin were jumping from tree branch to tree branch with Shikamaru and the rest of the group in front of them. Naruto saw that Kin had a sad face and decided to comfort her, "You okay Kin?"_

"_It's just…Tayuya…"_

"_She's precious to you isn't she?" asked Naruto with a sincere smile._

"_More than you realize", said Kin._

"_Then I promise I'll bring her back with you and anyone else that matters. I'll make sure no one else will make you cry."_

"_Y-You would do that for me?"_

"_Of course Kin, I'm your friend."_

"_Thank you Naruto."_

**End Flashback**

"I made her a promise. I promised that I was going to bring everyone she cared about back to Konoha with us. I promised that no one else was going to make her cry! And I intend to keep that promise to the bitter end!" said a determine Naruto shocking Tayuya, 'Those eyes…'

"I'm not going to let you give up! I'm taking you back with us! You, your brothers, your mother, and everyone else!"

"My…mother?"

**BOOM**

Tayuya and Naruto heard a loud crash catching their attention as they witness Luna striking the giant snake's throat with precise accuracy trying to make a dent in the snake's armor.

"That woman…"

"She's your mom Tayuya. She's was being held captive by Orochimaru against her will. He sick his men on her forcing her to be a sex slave trying to break her, but not once did she give up. Not once did she give up on you, not once did she give up hope in meeting you again. I won't stop until I get you out", said Naruto punching the seal hoping to break it.

'I have a mother? But I'm an orphan. I've always been by myself as far as I can remember', thought Tayuya looking at the fight between Luna and the giant snake.

'She seems…familiar', thought Tayuya just as Luna landed a successful strike on one of the snake's eyes causing it to thrash around.

"Damn it! I need something hard!" yelled a frustrated Naruto with raw hands when he heard the snake roar once again, "And it looks like Luna needs help. I'll be back Tayuya I'll get you out of there!"

**With Luna**

"Ready for round two?" yelled Luna flying high into the air with the snake chasing her while blood poured out of its wounded eye.

"Impudent wench!"

"Smile you snake bastard!" yelled Naruto holding a swirling blue sphere in his hand, **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto shoved the Rasengan into Orochimaru's good eye causing him to roar in pain again. Luna instantly dived down picking up Naruto carrying him away from the thrashing snake.

**Sound Village**

**AHH**

Orochimaru screamed in pain with blood coming out of his eyes making him look like he was crying blood with his chakra becoming unstable as blue electric shocks started to burn Orochimaru and Kabuto's hand.

"Lord Orochimaru!" yelled Kabuto.

**Tayuya's Mindscape**

"Thanks for the help what about Tayuya?"

"That damn seal is hard as a rock. I need something heavy to break it open."

"Like a giant snake?" smirked Luna knowing what Naruto was suggesting.

"Let's see how Orochimaru likes his own idea thrown back at him", said Naruto.

Naruto and Luna charged towards the seal when the snake's body jerked upwards knocking them back with the snake opening its mighty jaw ready to swallow them. Luna folded one of her wings causing them to drift along the snake's side narrowly missing its jaws, "I won't let you destroy that seal!"

Unaware to both combatants the seal holding Tayuya started to gain cracks near where Luna's battojutsu attack hit, and where the snake crash after Naruto blinded the snake. Tayuya's eyes widen as memories she never knew she had started to pop into her head.

**Flashback**

_A four-year-old Tayuya was running through a hallway feeling happy and excited as she came into the dining room area with food being put down by a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes, blood red hair in a tight ponytail while wearing a bandanna, a red shirt, and simple dark blue pants._

"_Mommy, mommy, look I drew a picture for daddy's birthday!" said an excited Tayuya showing her picture to her mother._

"_That's wonderful you want to wrap it up?" asked the woman smiling._

"_No, I want to give it to him when he comes home", whined Tayuya._

_**Giggle **__"Alright then, he'll be home any minute now", said the woman giggling at her daughters antics._

"_Daddy's home", said the voice of a man._

"_Daddy!" yelled Tayuya running up to a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair and eyes. The man picked up Tayuya as she ran to him carrying her, "Daddy I made this for you."_

"_Wow, it looks really good."_

"_How was your work dear?"_

"_It was fine nothing new just the same old things."_

"_Well I made you your favorite meals to celebrate your birthday."_

**End Flashback**

'These memories…'

**Flashback**

_A four-year-old Tayuya was in her room hugging her legs as she could hear her parents arguing with each other._

"_So how many have you slept with you slut!"_

"_I told you, I haven't slept with anyone honest! I've always been faithful to you! I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you!"_

"_Yeah right! You actually expect me to believe that you whore? I saw you kissing that guy and then you killed him!"_

"_He forced himself onto me! He was planning to rape me! I had the right to protect myself and our daughter! Do you really want her to be traumatized-", said Luna being interrupted._

_**Smack**_

_Tayuya flinched at the sound of causing her to whimper._

"_Do you really think I would believe the word of a whore? I bet you were planning on killing me once you had your fill of other men."_

"_I would never betray you! I love you! I truly love you! I'm not like the other-"_

_**Smack**_

"_A whore is still a whore just like that future slut you call a daughter."_

_Tayuya heard her father storming into his room as Tayuya cautiously opened her door seeing her mother holding her cheeks with tears falling down her eyes that were hidden behind her bangs._

"_Mommy?"_

_Luna looked at her daughter as she tried to wipe her tears away, "Tayuya-chan, what's wrong? It's past your bedtime."_

_Tayuya ran up to her with Luna bending down comforting her daughter as she cried, "Does daddy hate me?"_

_Luna's eyes widen at what her daughter asked her when her features soften holding Tayuya close, "I'll always love you Tayuya-chan. Mama will always be here to protect you."_

**End Flashback**

"Ma…ma…" whimpered Tayuya with tears falling down her eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Mama!" yelled a four-year-old Tayuya that was being hoisted up by the back of her shirt._

"_Tayuya-chan! Let her go! You promised that you wouldn't harm her!" yelled Luna, but for some reason she was wrapped around her bed sheets covering her entire body like a giant cloak with the only visible part showing was her mouth._

"_Mama, I heard you screaming and I thought you were hurt!"_

"_It's alright Tayuya-chan, mama already took care of the bad guys."_

"_Heh, heh, heh, You really shouldn't lie Luna-chan. It would be a bad influence to her", said Orochimaru's voice behind Tayuya, "I would say you were enjoying yourself."_

"_You sick bastard that was the worst pain of my whole life! I'm not like humans! When I mate with someone I don't like, or against my will, it creates unimaginable pain for me!"_

"_How intriguing", said an interested Orochimaru, "To think your husband didn't even know that about you."_

"_M-My husband? You said you had him captive!"_

"_Well, that's not quite exactly true", smirked Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru and Luna heard the front door open with Luna's husband laughing when he came into the bedroom with two girls next to him._

"_D-Dear…h-how could you? I was always faithful to you!"_

_**Humph **__"The scene before me says otherwise. So what do you think Orochimaru-san?"_

"_I would say that she is quite the interesting test subject. I have no more use for you", said Orochimaru snapping his fingers._

"_What are you-" __**Ugh**_

"_No!" yelled Luna._

_The two women who came in with Luna's husband stabbed him from behind, "You see I've been watching your family for quite a while, but when you actually came up to me confessing everything about your wife's secret, that's what caught my interest. Your escorts were nothing more than Kunoichi who work under me, but I digress. Oh, and before I forget you might as well know…your wife really was faithful to you."_

_Luna's husband's eyes widen at the news as Orochimaru licked his lips in utter delight, "I just wanted you to distrust her making it all the easier to capture her. Kill him."_

_Tayuya and Luna watched in horror as the Kunoichi beheaded him, "You…I'll kill you!"_

_Luna charged forward with her extended clawed hand ready to take Orochimaru's head when Tayuya felt a jerk on her clothes when she was directly in front of her mother forcing Luna to instantly halt her attack, "Quite interesting, you still hold feelings for the man who betrayed you…how noble", said Orochimaru when Tayuya felt him sink his teeth into her neck as pain coursed through her entire body._

"_Tayuya-chan!"_

"_Don't worry I'm a man of my word. I'm not going to kill her as long as you cooperate, although your daughter is too valuable of a test subject for me to lose…the union between a human and a succubus", said Orochimaru as Tayuya lost conscious._

**End Flashback**

Tayuya gritted her teeth in anger, 'That bastard…he told me I was an orphan! He told me I had no family!' thought Tayuya as the seal behind her gained more cracks into its design as the white of her eyes turned black, 'All this time I had a mother who loved me!'

Tayuya's brown eyes turned into an amethyst violet color mimicking her mother's eyes, "I'll kill him. I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Luna kept dodging the snake's relentless assaults since she couldn't fight back as long as she was carrying Naruto. The snake kept shooting out acidic venom at the duo with every sound it heard making sure that they stayed away from the seal unaware that the seal was slowly deteriorating. Luna managed to dodge another blob of venom when the snake's tail slammed them into the ground, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto created a large amount of clones surrounding him and Luna to protect them from the impact. 'Damn, I've used too much energy. I feel so weak', thought Luna as her amethyst violet eyes changed into an emerald green. Naruto instantly recovered and picked up Luna bridal style as he tried to run from the snake's next attack when its tail slammed in front of him coiling around him and Luna squeezing the life out of them, "Now I'll finally be rid of these pests", said the snake hovering over them as if taunting its prey.

A crimson red aura appeared around Tayuya as the seal continued to crack, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MOTHER!"

Tayuya broke the seal restraining her as two blood red leathery wings appeared behind her back with a light red interior, a spade tipped tail the same color as her wings, her hair became longer with her skin becoming a deep tan like her Curse Mark Level 2.

The giant snake roared in pain with its body slowly decomposing as scales starting to fall off its body, "That's impossible! I drained all of her strength!"

"I said let…her…GO!" yelled Tayuya charging straight at the snake extending her claws on instinct slashing off the snake's head.

**Hidden Sound Village**

**AHH **"My arm!" yelled Orochimaru as blue electrical shocks started to disintegrate Orochimaru's arms traveling up his body shocking him all over disintegrating his other arm. Orochimaru continued screaming until the electrical shocks subsided leaving an armless Orochimaru with burnt marks in different parts of his body and completely blind, "I-It's no use now, and this body is useless. Kabuto prepare another body for me."

"Right away my lord", said Kabuto holding burnt arm, 'Damn it, that backlash really did a number on my arm! I'm surprised Lord Orochimaru survived at all.'

**Forest**

Naruto and Luna continued to hold Tayuya when Kin noticed that her horns were starting to crack and break, "Something's happening to Tayuya!"

"Great, we get a breather, and now we have to deal with whatever comes at us", said a tired Kiba.

"Her horns, they're starting to crack", said Kimimaro.

"Those are her medians! Choji!" said Shikamaru.

"On it!" said Choji eating his yellow Curry pill. Choji was about to strike Tayuya's horns when a large pulse of chakra started to emit from the trio causing a large shockwave forcing Choji to enlarge his hands acting like a shield protecting everyone, **AHH **"It feels like my hands are on fire!"

"Hang in their Choji!" yelled Neji

"I'm trying!"

Kimimaro quickly placed his hands on the grounds, and just like before, large bones started popping out of the ground creating a makeshift wall blocking the chakra shockwave. Choji was panting showing burns on his hands, "I-Is…**pant**…is…**pant**…he…**pant**…alright?" asked Kimimaro feeling winded.

Choji's arms contracted to their original size with Kin inspecting the damage, "It looks like he got chakra burns, but I can't tell how sever it is. Thank you Kimimaro-niisan."

"Any…**pant**…time", said Kimimaro as he started coughing up blood lousing conscious, **Cough **'Damn it! Not now!'

"Kimimaro-niisan!" screamed Kin running up to Kimimaro's body. Kin started checking his vital signs, "He has a weak pulse! We have to get him to a hospital!"

"Just our luck, what else can go wrong?" said Shikamaru.

A large explosion was heard from where Sasuke's casket was located erupting a large swirling mass of dark chakra. Once the large swirl of chakra diminished, a figure stepped out of the casket revealing who it was.

"Sasuke", said Shikamaru, 'Things just got worse. This is such a drag.'

* * *

**Kurotsuki Style:** **Mikazuki** literally translate to **Black Moon Style: Cresent Moon**. Luna gets into a battojutsu stance similar to Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin (I also don't own the anime/manga of this series), and attacks at high speed creating several cresent shape cuts to her target. I'll unveil other techniques as the story progresses.

Also to avoid confusion, Luna's original eye color is emerald green, but whenever she's using her demonic powers her eyes turn purple just like Naruto's turn red when using Kyuubi's chakra.

If you want to know how Luna looks like, I used this picture (I also don't own) go to my profile, the link is there.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, sorry once again for the long update, but school loves to interfere so much. Here's the last scene with the Valley of the End, and next chapter they will be back at the village. Please review. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

**Groan **"My head…it feels like someone smashed it against a cinder block", groaned Tayuya.

**Groan **"Welcome to my world", groaned Luna.

Luna and Tayuya quickly recovered after hearing each other's voices as they slowly turned towards each other, "M-Mother?"

"Tayuya-chan…Tayuya-chan!"

Both mother and daughter embraced each other crying tears of joy, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If only I had all my memories I would've rescued you a long time ago!"

"It's alright Tayuya-chan. Besides I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been defiled so many times by that wretched bastard's henchmen. I don't deserve to be your mother."

"That's not true! I've rescued a lot of Kunoichi back at that sorry excuse of a village! If I would've known you were there I would've rescued you too!"

"Tayuya-chan", said an emotional Luna hugging her daughter when they heard a noise.

**Gasp **"Crushing…me…" gasped a voice underneath the two women when a hand appeared between them. Both women looked down and saw a quivering Naruto with their knees crushing his rib cage. Both instantly got off of Naruto as they started out blabbing out apology after apology.

**Ugh **"It's okay, look at all the flying ramen", said a delusional Naruto with small winged bowls of ramen flying around his head.

**BOOM**

A large explosion snapped Naruto out of his stupor as the trio instantly saw what looked like big white bone-tree-like structures sticking out of the ground, "What's Kimimaro doing here? He's supposed to be sick!"

"Really? He looked fine when he brought me here", said a curious Luna.

"No! He has a rare disease that not even our top medical ninja can find a cure for it! He could literally work himself to death!"

"Then we better go help him!"

Naruto, Luna, and Tayuya quickly ran towards where the white bones were sticking out when they suddenly vanished in a large gust of wind as if they were never there. Once the bone's were gone, the trio saw Naruto's group along with an unconscious and bounded Sound Four behind a beaten and hurt Team Shikamaru along with Kin kneeling down next to the newcomer Naruto saw that was identified as Kimimaro, "Kimimaro-niisan, you shouldn't force yourself like this!"

The newcomer tried to say something only for him to cough up more blood, "Stop it Kimimaro-niisan! You already loss conscious once! Anymore and you could kill yourself!"

**Humph **"How pathetic", said Sasuke starring down at Shikamaru's group, "To think my 'escort' would be defeated by these losers."

"What are you doing Sasuke? We're your teammates!" said Shikamaru.

"'Teammates'? **Humph **I don't need teammates, I need power. With this power I'm unstoppable!"

"Sasuke!"

"How pathetic, to think Shikamaru needed the help of the loser to bring me back. Although…", said Sasuke looking at Luna, "…that woman looks strong. She'll help me bear strong Uchiha."

"Sorry, but you're definitely not my type."

Sasuke quickly disappeared from view when Luna quickly whipped her tail behind her knocking Sasuke against a tree, "You're even stronger than I imagine."

"And you look like you need some time in the sun. You're no better than that snake bastard", said Luna glaring at Sasuke.

"So you're a whore. Well since you're use to it then you shouldn't be complaining."

"I'll skin you alive boy", growled Luna.

"Leave her alone Sasuke!"

"Always have to play the 'hero' aren't you Naruto? But the truth of the matter is you're nothing more than a dead last that can never amount to anything like the Uchiha."

"I'm really starting to get tired of you attitude Sasuke, I could care less about what you are. All I know is that I'm bringing you back to the village!"

**Humph **"I don't have time to play around with you loser. Orochimaru promised me power, and that's where I'm going. If any of you follow me, I'll kill you. The Leaf Village is useless to me, and as for your lady friend…you will be mine", said Sasuke smirking as he jumped from treetop to treetop.

"I'll get him back", said Luna releasing her wings.

"No, I'll deal with him. You just rest Luna-chan, I'll bring him back", said Naruto in a low voice that sent shivers down Luna's, Tayuya's, and Kin's spine.

'What is it with this guy? It's like he never gives up on anything and yet…somehow I feel like I'm…', thought Tayuya blushing.

'Am I…Am I attracted to him? Oh no! I'm a Shota lover!' thought Luna.

'Be careful Naruto-kun, and I see you manage to attract other girls as well', thought Kin as she starred at Tayuya and Luna, 'It's like looking into the future or something. Even Tayuya's mom is hot.'

**Valley of the End**

Naruto chased Sasuke into a valley that had the statue of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha with a waterfall in between the two statues, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped on top of a large statue of a man that was known a Madara Uchiha while Naruto stopped on top of the statue of the First Hokage, and Tsunade's grandfather, Hashirama Senju.

**Pant **"Why do you need to go to Orochimaru? Why is it so important to that you need power?"

"I needed to kill my brother. Something you would never understand. I need to kill him because he killed my family."

"At least you had one! You think I had a happy life when I was younger? I always wanted a family, but all I had was no one! I don't even know what it's like to have a mom or dad! But when Sis appeared, I was happy! I knew that I could start my own family! That I had precious people who cared for me, and that was all I needed to move forward!"

"You're just a loser. The Uchiha's were the most powerful, and I need that power."

"You stupid pompous bastard! You think you're the only one who misses a loved one? I knew your mom! She was the closest thing to a mother I ever had! Just when I was about to give up she helped me when I was feeling alone! She even thought we could be friends!"

"And look at what happen to her for that weak thinking! I'll show you just how weak you are as well!"

"She was not weak! If anything, you should've been thankful to have someone like her as a mother!"

"Still the same weakling, you'll never amount to anything."

"Sasuke!" said Naruto charging chakra to his feet jumping over the gap between the two statues and pinned Sasuke to the ground, "You sure have a mouth on you, but that won't matter since I'm dragging you back."

Sasuke just smirk and started laughing evilly making Naruto confuse, "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think you can stop me loser?"

**Wham**

Sasuke freed himself by using the substitution Jutsu as he appeared next to Naruto kicking him to the river making Naruto skid to a halt on top of the water.

"So you improved a little Naruto, but it's not enough!"

Sasuke disappeared from view again kicking Naruto high into the air grabbing on to him as they both dived at extreme speed, "This will finish you for good Naruto!"

Naruto and Sasuke crashed creating a large dust cloud. Sasuke emerged from the rubble looking at his handy work when instead of Naruto's mangled body there was a large pile of stones, "You'll have to do better than that!"

**Wham**

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke punching him in the face causing Sasuke to stagger a bit, but Naruto's attack had little effect. Sasuke just rubbed his face where Naruto hit with an evil smirk, "I barely felt that. So this is the power Orochimaru promised. **Laugh **It's even better than I imagined!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto kicking him to a large bolder as he threw several giant windmill shuriken surrounding the boulder trapping Naruto with a ninja wire. Sasuke made several hand signs, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

The large flames traveled along the ninja wire incinerating as it reached its target. Sasuke saw a smoldering pile where Naruto was trapped, "This power…This glorious power! **Chuckle** I told you Naruto, no one can defeat me."

"That's where you're wrong!"

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke tackling him to the ground. Sasuke kicked Naruto as he skidded to a halt along the riverbed with Naruto and Sasuke starring each other off. Sasuke charged electricity into his right hand with the sound of birds chirping filling the valley, "This time I'll kill you, **Chidori**!"

"Sasuke, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice", said Naruto making a Shadow Clone appear next to him as he charged a swirling sphere in his hand, **"Rasengan!"**

Both combatants charged each other with their Jutsu powered up as they both attacks clashed creating a massive shockwave. Naruto and Sasuke continued to their relentless assault with Naruto trying to deflect Sasuke's attack trying to avoid causing heavy damage while Sasuke manage to bypass Naruto's Rasengan hitting Naruto in the chest close to his heart. Sasuke powered down his Chidori and yanked his hand out of Naruto's chest, "I told you no one could defeat me. Not even you, loser", said Sasuke throwing Naruto at Hashirama's statue creating a hole in the chest.

Naruto was barely conscious with his vision becoming blurry, 'Is…Is this it? Am I going to die?'

Visions of his loved ones started to pass through Naruto's mind as he remembered all the happiness that they gave him, 'I can't give up. I have to go back to the village! I have to return to sis, to Granny Tsunade, to everyone! I will be Hokage!'

A bright light started to shine from a seal that was carved on the wall when Naruto heard a voice in his head, _"At last, a true Uzumaki has appeared."_

**Forest**

"What do we do? Kimimaro-niisan can't stay like this!" said a worried Kin.

"We'll take him back, but we'll need someone to lead us back to your village so we can get some back-up", said Luna with Tayuya releasing her tail and wings with her skin turning dark like in her Level Two Curse Mark, "I'll go with you."

"I'll lead since I'm the one with the least injury", said Shikamaru.

"I'll carry…you…" **Groan**

Luna groaned as she held her head when she suddenly kneeled down on the ground, "Mom!"

"I…I think I wasted more energy than I thought. I won't be able to fly for a while. I could end up falling."

"Mom don't…push…yourself…" **Groan**

"Tayuya-chan!" yelled Kin with Tayuya also kneeling down on the ground like Luna. Kin rushed towards Tayuya's side hugging her, "Sorry, looks like fighting off that snake bastard took a lot out of me as well."

**Groan **"I'll go", groaned Kiba with a whining Akamaru at his side, "It's alright buddy I'll be fine."

"Kiba you have a broken rib! You'll be doing more damage than good!" said Kin.

"I can move so I can go with you Shikamaru", said Neji holding his side.

"Are you sure Neji? You wasted a lot of chakra doing the fight."

"Just a few bumps and bruises I'll be fine." **AHH**

A kunai was thrown from the treetop embedding itself on Neji's back when the group was suddenly surrounded by Sound ninja.

"Well, well, I must say you've given us quite the trouble Shikamaru Nara. You and your team have proven to be quite a thorn on Lord Orochimaru's side", said a man emerging from the tree line pushing up his glasses while his other arm was bandaged up to his shoulder.

"Kabuto Yakushi, to think another traitor would reveal himself", said Shikamaru.

"To be perfectly honest I was never part of the Leaf Village. I was working with Lord Orochimaru the whole time", smirked Kabuto.

"A miracle would be nice right about now", muttered Shikamaru.

"**Sand Coffin!"**

Sand started enveloping all of the Sound ninja as the sand floated in midair, **"Multi Sand Burial!"**

Each of the floating sand crushed its prisoner with unimaginable pressure instantly killing them, 'That Jutsu…'

"It seems we got here just in time. Looks like you're team took a beating", said the monotone voice of Gaara of the Desert.

"Gaara of the Desert", said Neji.

"What about us? We're here too you know", said a feminine voice next to Gaara that belonged to his older sister Temari with Gaara's older brother appearing on his other side.

"Temari", said Shikamaru.

"And the make-up guy", said Kiba.

"Its war paint, and my name is Kankuro!"

"How touching, but I'm afraid that the men you killed are the least of your problem", said Kabuto as the dead men started to rise up like zombies, "You see they were already dead to begin with. I'd thought ahead just in case you actually succeeded in subduing my minions, but this will do nicely", said Kabuto snapping his fingers with more zombie Sound ninja coming out of the forest, "Oh, how rude of me, I also manage to bring others with me."

Gaara was about to attack when his sister stopped him, "Don't bother Gaara, I'll deal with them."

Temari bit her thumb as she spread it across her fan, "I'll just rip them to shreds **Summoning: Blade Dance!"**

A large wind was whipped up from Temari's fan when a giant weasel with an eye-patch covering its left eye holding a large sickle that's almost as long as itself appeared, "Kamatari!"

"Slash!" yelled the weasel swinging it's sickle creating a larger tempest as it started cutting trees and rocks blowing the zombie Sound ninja away with the majority being shredded to pieces by the wind with Kabuto also being blown away performing a Substitution Jutsu to escape Temari's attack.

"I don't think so freak! Let's go Crow!"

Kabuto summoned a puppet that resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. Kankuro controlled his puppet with the chakra threads extended from his fingertips as he maneuvered his puppet extending blades from each of its four arms.

Kabuto easily dodged the puppet aiming his chakra scalpel at Kankuro, "You really think a little toy puppet will stop me? If there's no puppeteer, then the puppet is useless."

Kabuto successfully hit Kankuro in the heart with Kabuto smirking victoriously when Kankuro's chest suddenly opened with his body disintegrating into sand, and in its place was another puppet with a much longer head than Crow with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; its facial features include three eyes similar to Crow, with a dark disheveled hairstyle, and its overall body-frame resembling a large barrel.

"Say hello to Black Ant! He's just _dying_ to meet you", said Kankuro popping out of the wrapped bundle that was on Black Ant's back just like he did during the Chunin Exam Preliminaries, "Looks like it's the end for you freak."

Black Ant quickly engulfed Kabuto with Crow separating into pieces with each limb producing a blade, **"Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden!"**

Each of Crow's limbs pierced into Black Ant's slots with Crow's head puncturing the slot next to Black Ant's head making it look like a two-headed, ten armed puppet, "The end."

Kankuro opened Black Ant and out came an unknown man wearing Kabuto's clothes, "That's impossible! I know I got him for sure there's no way he could've pulled off a substitution!"

"That's because, unlike your puppets, I actually know what to do with my puppets. Plus there better looking than your grotesque monstrosity", said 'Kabuto' with other 'Kabuto's' being produce from some of the zombie ninja that survived, "That is the beauty of my Dead Soul Jutsu."

"I grow tired of this, **Sand Tsunami**!"

A large wave of sand engulfed the surrounding area along with the zombie ninja lifting it up in midair into a large sphere, **"Giant Sand Burial!"**

Two large sand claws erupted from the ground instantly crushing the large sand sphere, "That's the end of that."

Each of the Leaf ninja along with Kin, Tayuya, and Luna were awed at the display of power that each of the Sand Siblings displayed, "Amazing."

"I'm disappointed at you Shikamaru. I'd expect more from the guy who bested me during the Chunin Exams."

"Troublesome woman", muttered Shikamaru, "We ran into some complications."

"Like what?" asked Temari.

**Heh, heh, **"That would partially be my fault. Orochimaru was able to control me for a while, and well what you see before you is the result", nervously laughed Tayuya.

"Who are you?" asked Kankuro.

"It's a long story", said Tayuya.

"My, battle fans sure have changed since back in my day", said Luna holding Temari's fan while opening it and skillfully waving it around like a giant toy, "Hey when did you-! How did you-! Hey give that back it's mine!"

Temari tried to snatch her fan back failing miserably with Luna skillfully waving it around creating a large gust of wind as Luna skillfully twirled the fan and jumped on it riding the gust of wind she created while giggling like a child at an amusement park, "Mom always was a kid at heart", sweat dropped Tayuya.

"'Mom'? That's your mom? Damn she's hot! Now that's what I call-"

Kankuro was interrupted when several sharp extended nails from Tayuya were pointing at Kankuro's neck making him nervously sweat, "I dare you to finish that sentence", growled Tayuya glaring at Kankuro.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He doesn't always think before he speaks", said Gaara lifting the Sound Five along with Neji and Kiba on his sand that was floating in midair with Temari still chasing after Luna.

"Gaara not you too", groaned Kankuro, "Well, at least Temari didn't hit me this time."

**WHAM**

Luna had closed Temari's fan landing on top of Kankuro while Luna was sitting in a lotus position on one ends as the fan that was standing vertically on top of Kankuro, "Naruto-kun's aura just suddenly became intense, and…I sense something else."

**Groan **"My…back…"

Luna looked down at the other end of the fan that she was sitting on and saw Kankuro on the ground with the tip of the fan pressing against his spine.

"Give me that! It's not a toy!" said Temari quickly snatching her battle fan back before Luna took it for another joy ride.

**Groan **"I stand corrected", groaned Kankuro.

**Leaf Village**

"Tsunade, we have a problem!" said Kyuubi barging into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade, who was sleeping at the time, suddenly jerked knocking down several piles of paperwork. Tsunade looked at Kyuubi with a worry expression on her face, "Kyuubi, what is it?"

"It's Naruto! I sensed him using my chakra for a while, but at the rate he's using it, it could force me to change forms earlier than anticipated!"

"I've already sent some back-up just in case something happened."

"There's something else I sense with Naruto. Something I haven't sensed in ages."

Tsunade looked at Kyuubi with an intrigued look wondering what was happening with Shikamaru and his group.

**Valley of the End**

Sasuke had an arrogant smirk on his face, 'That should take care of that loser, now to go get my power.'

Sasuke started walking towards the Hidden Sound Village when a large chakra spike started covering the entire area.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto stepping out of the hole. Naruto's jumpsuit had several tears with a hole where Sasuke's Chidori pierced through, and his wound was covered by a sapphire blue chakra. Naruto was covered in a light blue aura with his sky blue eyes having slit pupils, "You're not getting away that easily!"

"Why can't he just die already?" growled Sasuke activating his Sharingan. Naruto disappeared from view that Sasuke's Sharingan had a hard time keeping track of Naruto's movement, "Impossible! How is he moving so fast!"

"This is payback!"

**Wham**

Naruto punched Sasuke into Madara's statue leaving a body print on where Sasuke crashed, "It's time someone took care of that pompous attitude of yours! Then I'll drag you back to the Leaf Village!"

"Naruto…Uzumaki…" growled Sasuke, "You just keep getting in my way! You keep getting between me and my power! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Sasuke blew out a large fireball aimed at Naruto when a blue aura covered Naruto with a large circular seal with runes appearing underneath Naruto. A large blue figure appeared stretching out what look like a clawed hand in front of Naruto protecting him from the fireball, _"An Uchiha, power-hungry as always I see."_

The intangible figure started to take the form of a sapphire serpentine dragon with two large silver angelic wings and two smaller angelic wings behind the large wings, a white underbelly, five silver sharp claws on its front and back legs, a long elegant tail that changed from scales to a long feathery tail, and it's eyes were pure blue like Naruto's with slit pupils facing it's triangular head with two golden horns on top, _"So this is the one you wish to return to your village."_

"Needing help like always huh Naruto? Always so weak that you can never hope to surpass me!"

The dragon roared loudly releasing blue flames from its mouth forcing Sasuke to dodge leaving behind a large crater at where the dragon's attack hit, "Such power."

"_And just how are you planning to obtain more power if you are also seeking aid from another person?"_

"That power…it should be mine!"

"_Insolent brat."_

"If you won't give me that power, then I'll take it!" said Sasuke with his curse mark starting to cover his whole body, and his skin dark grey, his eyes still had the Sharingan, but the white of his eyes were black, his hair lengthened without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and hand-shaped wings appeared on his back ripping his shirt.

"_My power only belongs to an Uzumaki"_, said the dragon glowing brightly along with the runes surrounding Naruto. The dragon started to fuse with Naruto causing Naruto to transform as well. His ocean blue eyes now had slit pupils along with his hands supporting claws with a long feathery tail, and four angelic wings appearing from Naruto's back, two large and two small that were similar to the dragon's, and what looked like scale markings appearing around Naruto's eyes, arms, and legs, "I already told you Sasuke I'm taking you back!"

"Bring it on loser!"

Naruto and Sasuke took flight clashing in midflight. Both combatants matched blow for blow each continuing to clash in midair. Sasuke aimed a kick to Naruto who dodged by quickly flapping his wings causing him to hover high over Sasuke. Sasuke blew a large fireball at Naruto with Naruto closing his two large wings around him covering his entire body protecting him from the fireball.

Naruto longed forward locking hands with Sasuke as he pushed with all his might forcing both of them into a dive crashing him into the canyon wall. Naruto quickly landed on the opposite side of the canyon panting hard with his vision becoming blurry as he covered his wound that Sasuke made, 'Damn it, I wasted too much chakra, and just trying to keep the hole covered is starting to cost me.'

A beaten Sasuke came out of his crater holding his damaged right arm with rock shards embedded on his wings, "I've had enough! I'm putting everything into this last attack! I'll sever all of my bonds to you and Leaf Village!" yelled Sasuke charging a Chidori that started to turn black with the sound of birds flapping instead of birds chirping.

"If that's the way you want it", said Naruto with sapphire chakra swirling into a Rasengan with a white center emitting a growling sound.

Sasuke and Naruto starred at each other with their attacks fully charged. Both combatants flapped their wings charging at each other.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

**BOOM**

Both attacks met head on as the chakra from both attacks burst into a large sphere.

**Forest**

Gaara was carrying the injured Leaf Ninja, the Sound Five, and Luna on floating bundles of sand, "This must really come in handy in missions, although it does tend to stick to you."

"Oh come now Tayuya-chan, at least their being nice enough to give us a lift", said Luna while making a sand snowman from her floating sand making Tayuya sweat drop at her mother's antics while Kin giggled.

"For an injured woman she sure seems to have a lot of energy", mumbled Gaara.

"Tell me about it. She reminds me of Naruto", whispered Temari.

Luna and Tayuya suddenly gasped at the intense feeling coming from Naruto's direction, "W-What is this feeling?"

"It can't be. I thought it was just a myth", gasped Luna.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Kyuubi's eyes widen at the sudden feeling she received causing Tsunade to become worried, "What is it?"

"The great dragon has awakened from his slumber. To think I would actually feel the presence of one of the great guardians."

**Valley of the End**

A beaten Naruto, who no longer supported the scale marks around his eyes, arms, and legs, but still had his wings and tails, was lying on the ground with several feathers scattered around him and was starting to lose conscious when he noticed a blurry figure emerging from the tree line, "Well, well, Naruto Uzumaki how wonderful it is to see you again."

"K-Kabuto", groaned Naruto recognizing the voice.

"I must say I'm quite impressed at you and your new friend. You managed to damage Lord Orochimaru forcing him into a new body, but you also manage to mess up my arm", said Kabuto pulling up his glasses with his good arm as he looked at an unconscious Sasuke who was missing his entire right arm and was returned to normal, "You also managed to damage Sasuke. I don't think Lord Orochimaru would like that very much. However, I'm more interested in your new friend, the succubus woman. I must say she is quite lovely. I think once I kill you I'll take her for myself", said Kabuto taking out a kunai just as Naruto lost conscious.

Kabuto was about to stab Naruto when he felt several chakra signatures approaching, **Snort **"There's always someone getting in my way, and I have to take Sasuke back with me. Lord Orochimaru would also need to know about Naruto's newfound powers."

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's body and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Kakashi appeared to witness the destruction around the valley, "What happened here?"

Kakashi looked around when he spotted Naruto lying on the ground with a large hole in his chest, and angelic wings surrounding him along with a long tail, "Sasuke…what have you done?"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto as gently as he could and instantly headed back to the village to give Naruto medical attention.

* * *

If you're having a hard time imagining Naruto with his wings, think of Wing Zero Custom from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz (I do not own) as a reference, and as for his tail imagine Articuno's tail from Pokemon (also don't own).


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. Here's the new chapter and tell me what you think. Please review.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Lady Tsunade! It's Shikamaru's team! They're back and in bad shape, but they manage to get the other ninja that captured Sasuke!" said Shizune barging into Tsunade's office.

"Is Naruto with them?" asked Tsunade.

"…No…and neither is Sasuke Uchiha", said Shizune in a sad tone.

"I see…prepare the hospital Shizune. We're going to treat our new arrivals."

"Right away Lady Tsunade!"

Once Shizune ran out of the room Kyuubi was worried about Naruto when Tsunade looked at her, "Don't worry Kyuubi. If there's one thing I know about Naruto, it's that he isn't going to die so easily. Trust me, you're his big sister, you should know…or is that you want to be more than just being a sister?"

Kyuubi blushed at Tsunade's statement making Tsunade smirk, "I see. Good luck Kyuubi, you've got a lot of competition."

**Hospital**

"Alright what do we got?" asked Tsunade barging through the hospital doors.

"Neji Hyuga was hit by a kunai near his spinal cords hitting several of his nerves, Kiba Inuzuka has several broken ribs and is showing signs of some internal bleeding, Kin Tsuchi and Shikamaru Nara have severe chakra exhaustion and several bruises, Choji Akimichi has several chakra burns on his hands with his chakra coils showing signs of stress that could lead to organ failure", explained a female medical ninja handing a clipboard to Tsunade.

"That would mean that he used the Akimichi Color Pills, but we need to know up to what color he used. I want Shikaku Nara here and tell him to bring every note he has on the Akimichi pills", ordered Tsunade.

"Right away milady", said another medical ninja.

"There are also six newcomers that came with the support team from the Sand Village."

"Six? The reports say that there were four intruders."

"Well, four of them seem to fit the description, but the other two are unknown ninjas accompanying Shikamaru Nara's team. We don't know what's wrong with the new male, but he's been taken to critical condition, and the new female seems to be giving us trouble."

"How so?"

**Boom **

"Don't you dare touch me!" yelled a feminine voice after Tsunade saw a male medical ninja being thrown through a wall.

"Please calm down!" yelled a male doctor.

"The next bastard that touches me is dead!" warned the woman.

Tsunade looked through the hole and saw a woman with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and a body that could make any man drool. However, what was peculiar was that her nails were extended with bat-like wings on her back, and a long black tail with a spade tip. Tsunade looked at the woman's eyes and saw fear and anger in the woman's eyes.

"It would seem she rivals you in terms of strength Lady Tsunade."

Kyuubi instantly ran through the hole and used her tails to restrain the woman's arms and legs along with her tail pinning her against the wall, "A succubus? Why are you here?" demanded Kyuubi.

"Let me go! I won't let anyone else use me like their personal toy!" said Luna struggling with her eyes close.

"'Personal toy'? Just what kind of succubus are you?" asked a confused Kyuubi.

Luna opened her eyes and was shocked to see a nine tailed fox retraining her, "L-Lady Kyuubi! The Burning Flame Vixen!"

"I haven't heard that name in ages, how do you know that name?"

"Who wouldn't know about the legendary Vixen? You're my role model! You proved that even a woman can be just as good as a man! You were the first vixen to reach the title of Kyuubi!"

"Just who are you succubus?" asked Kyuubi not letting up on her restraint.

"My name is Luna, the last of the true succubus warriors. I go by the name of the Crimson Artemis."

"'Crimson Artemis'? The succubus hunter?"

"As touching as this is, she is my patient Kyuubi, and as for you", said Tsunade pointing at Luna, "Stop trying to kill my staff! I need them to treat the injured ninja that came with you, and I can't do it if my staff is also in the emergency room!"

"Where's my daughter? I'm not promising anything until I see her!"

"Your daughter?"

"I believe it's the female member of the four intruders. Kin Tsuchi is currently in the same room with her since she was the only member of the group that had the least amount of injury, but she refuses to leave the female intruder's side", said the female medical ninja.

**Sigh** "I see. Prepare the bed next to the girl and move her mother there."

"Tsunade?" asked Kyuubi.

"I can't separate a mother from her child. Right now my main priority is to treat them as a doctor, and I can't do that until she clams down…and give her some new clothes."

"Who are you?" asked Luna.

"My name is Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village", said Tsunade when Luna saw the Leaf Village symbol on a banner that was located behind Tsunade.

"That insignia…it's the same as Naruto-kun's", whispered Luna that was noticed by Kyuubi

"Naruto?" whispered Kyuubi, "What happened to him? Is he alright? Why isn't he with you?"

"L-Lady Kyuubi, y-your tails…" grunted Luna with Kyuubi unconsciously squeezing her tails tightly. Kyuubi instantly released Luna making Luna rub her sore joints, "F-Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Lady Kyuubi, I understand. Naruto-kun is someone precious to you isn't he?" Kyuubi blushed and nodded slightly making Luna giggle, "I see. I owe Naruto-kun a lot. He helped me rescue my daughter back from that snake Orochimaru, and he saved me in the process. Then he went to chase after some pale boy with a weird haircut."

"Let me guess his hair had the shape of a duck's butt?" sighed Tsunade.

"Yes, and a black and white fan symbol on his back."

"That's Sasuke Uchiha alright…egotistical brat. If Naruto brings him back, the first thing I'm doing is cutting off those damn eyes of his, castrate him, neuter him, and I'll personally make sure he's awake for the whole ordeal!"

"Your room is ready Luna-san, and a new set of clothes will be prepared once we've done evaluating you. I'll assign you an all female staff", said Tsunade shocking Luna, 'How did she know?'

"Lady Tsunade, we've evaluated the other five Sound ninja! The three male intruders are suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, but the unknown male seems to be suffering from a type of disease unlike anything we've ever seen! All of them seem to have a curse mark similar to Anko Mitarashi!"

"What about my daughter?"

"She seems to be recovering at a steady rate like Naruto Uzumaki's healing factor."

"Keep an eye on her just in case, she is still a patient under our care! Prep the emergency room for the unknown male! Kyuubi, you're in charge of Luna", ordered Tsunade rushing towards the emergency room.

**Hidden Leaf Village Gate**

Kakashi arrived with an injured Naruto on his back with Naruto groaning in pain, "It's alright Naruto we've arrived at the village!"

**Groan** "K-Kin-chan…T-Tayuya-chan…Luna-chan", groaned an unconscious Naruto.

Kakashi rushed towards the hospital barging through the entrance when he saw one of doctors running towards him with a gurney. Kakashi gently placed Naruto on the gurney as they rushed him towards the emergency room as they put a respirator on Naruto's face with several nurses running to inform Tsunade of Naruto's arrival.

**Several Hours Later**

Kin, Tayuya, and Luna stayed awake despite being night time as they worried about Naruto's and Kimimaro's condition.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade had just finish coming out of the emergency room with a tired look on her face, __**Sigh **__"We manage to stabilize him for now, but he's not out of the woods yet. Until we can identify the cause of this disease then I'm afraid his chances of survival or slim. We'll analyze him tomorrow, but for now we're letting him rest. It would seem that his condition worsens whenever stress is involved."_

"_Tell me Tsunade-san, has there been any word on Naruto-kun?" asked Luna._

"_I hope he's okay", said Kin._

"_That guy looks like he can handle himself, but I hope he's also okay", said Tayuya holding Kin that didn't go unnoticed by Luna when she remembered something, "Tell me Tsunade-san, what is Lady Kyuubi's and Naruto-kun's relationship with each other?"_

"_Kyuubi is Naruto's adoptive older sister, but if you ask me, I think she has deeper feelings. Apparently so does someone else", said Tsunade._

"_I'm not a Shota lover!" yelled Luna covering her mouth shocking Tsunade, Kin, and Tayuya._

"_Mom?"_

"_To think your mother would fall for Naruto-kun. Then again the apple doesn't fall far from the tree right Tayuya-chan?" said Kin smiling making Tayuya blush, "Y-Yeah, I guess that's true. I do find him somewhat appealing."_

"_Tayuya-chan", said Luna when Tayuya's blush suddenly deepened._

"_My, my, Tayuya-chan, I know we're bisexual but to include your mom, that's kinky even for you even if she is a MILF", giggled Kin making both Tayuya and Luna pass out with nosebleeds._

"_You've been hanging around Kyuubi and Naruto for too long Kin. Although I'll admit, Naruto does tend to attract interesting people", said Tsunade when a doctor came up to her whispering something in her ear._ _Tsunade's eyes widen at the news she received and quickly ran off to the operation room to fix Naruto's open chest wound._

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry Tayuya-chan", whispered Luna.

"For what mom?"

"For…liking someone that you like and for…being a pedophile", said Luna in a depressed tone.

"Actually, it's quite common for ninja to start relationship at this stage because of the dangers that come with the profession", explained Tayuya blushing, "And besides…I-I w-wouldn't mind sharing."

Luna blushed at what Tayuya said when Kin looked at her with caring eyes, "I think what Tayuya-chan is trying to say is that we can see why you're attracted to Naruto-kun in the first place. He's courageous, spontaneous, he never gives up, he's also very caring, and he always has this warm feeling around him whenever I look into his eyes", said Kin blushing, "Besides, I was kind of hoping Tayuya and I would share him together, but now that Luna-chan also wants to join in then let's all do our best."

"K-Kin!"

"Actually Tayuya-chan, polygamy is quite common where I'm from. I just never understood why until now. I guess I really am like those stuck up harlots that drag the name of our proud race."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Why aren't we like regular succubus?" asked a confuse Tayuya.

"Well, you were young so I guess I do owe you an explanation. You see, our race was once a proud race of elite warriors. The best of the best, no one could ever hope to match our skills, speed, and prowess with any weapon. Our family bloodline has always been one of the top elites, yet we always reminded ourselves to stay humble to our opponent. You see, a succubus back then only mated with strong males that we deemed worthy. Sadly we succubus also tend to have a bit of an obsessive personality clinging to the one thing that we like, and that's when everything started going downhill. The majority started to fall becoming nothing more than crazed sex machines stealing souls of human that the proud warrior succubus name became nothing more than a name for sex crazed demons."

"The problem got so out of hand that they started enslaving several human settlements that I couldn't just watch the strong rule over the weak with fear. My honor as a swordswoman wouldn't let me. Our family was taught that the sword should always protect the weak so they too can grow strong, so I started hunting my own kind. I wouldn't even call them our kind, more like a feral beast with an insatiable lust for power that needed to be put down. Those beasts killed a lot of people tearing families apart, and some even went after little children", said Luna in a depressed tone making Kin and Tayuya pale at what they heard.

"So I slaughtered them, I slaughtered all of those evil beasts, but I also had to conceal my identity as a succubus so as not to raise any suspicion, and so humans wouldn't get scared of me when I was traveling. It just so happen that I also met your father during my travels. I was also lucky that my one obsession is sweets. Sweet delicious dango with red bean paste, the sweet sensation of pocky, or better yet the divine taste of mame daifuku", said Luna drooling a bit causing Kin and Tayuya to sweat drop, "Well that explains why I remember all those mysterious delivery boxes of pocky and sweets delivered to our house."

"Like Kin said, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree', you were a little sugar monster yourself so don't go pointing fingers at me. Besides, who also helped me finish all those boxes of sweets?" said Luna making Tayuya laugh in embarrassment while rubbing the back of her head.

The room became awkwardly quiet as they continued to absorb what each of them said when Kin broke the silence, "I hope Kimimaro-niisan is alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Kin-chan. After all, I can tell he's a fighter, and he cares for his teammates very much. Especially you two", said Luna smiling, "I'm glad you met some wonderful people that you consider family, Tayuya-chan. I've always wanted to have a large family of my own."

"Thanks mom."

"Plus I'm so relief to hear that you're bisexual! For a minute there I thought I wasn't going to have any grandbabies to spoil when you became older", said Luna making Tayuya face fault to the ground.

"Mom!" yelled Tayuya with Kin and Luna laughing at her antics.

**Naruto's room**

Naruto woke up with his vision blurred, but he could tell it was night time and the scent of sanitation told him that he was in a hospital. He could also tell that his clothes had been removed and was wearing a hospital gown. Naruto tried to move his arms when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, **Grunt** 'That's right, I have a hole in my chest…don't know how I survived that. I have to thank Grandma Tsunade for fixing me up. Man these pillows sure are softer than I remember?' thought Naruto snuggling between two of the softest pillows he's ever felt.

'I even got two. Usually I only get one, and it smells good', thought Naruto when he heard feminine moan, 'Wait…pillows don't moan.'

Naruto looked up with his vision clearing only to see one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. She had red hair as the autumn sunset, along with a figure to match, a red kimono with a gold fox design that hugged her figure and a black obi with a slit on the side revealing the woman's long, slender legs, and part of her kimono top was loose revealing her large cleavage that rivaled Tsunade's which Naruto's head was in between.

The woman was sleeping comfortably with her arms around Naruto when he noticed that the woman had fox ears the same color as her hair with black tips, and a fox tail with a white tip draped around the woman's waist that gave the woman an erotic look, **Moan** "Naruto-kun…" mumbled the woman making Naruto blush.

The woman started to stir from her sleep opening her golden eyes with slit pupils when she noticed that Naruto was awake, "Naruto-kun, you're awake!" Naruto instantly recognize the woman's voice shocking him, "Sis?"

"Well, who'd you think I was? Tsunade is taking care of Midnight so she's letting me stay here with you." "I-It's just that I-I've never seen you in this form", said a nervous Naruto.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, I like it. You look really beautiful", said Naruto blushing with Kyuubi blushing at his complement making her look more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Kyuubi leaned close to Naruto's face that their noses almost touch with Naruto's face turning into a deeper shade of red, "I want you to give me my new name."

"W-What?"

"I want you to give me my new name…please?" asked Kyuubi as Naruto starred into Kyuubi's golden eyes that his heartbeat started to race, 'Sis looks so beautiful that…I…I could…'

"Katsumi", whispered Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Kyuubi twitching her fox ears.

"I like the name Katsumi. It means-"

"'Victorious Beauty'…I like it…Katsumi", said Kyuubi blushing with her kimono top falling more revealing her bare shoulders and more of her cleavage. Naruto was about to say something when he felt another jolt of pain making him groan, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked a worried Kyuubi.

"I don't know. I think you're pulling on something", groaned Naruto when Katsumi felt a feathery sensation on her hand and saw a wing that was attached to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know I was hurting you!"

"It's alright Katsumi-chan. To be honest I forgot about those-" said Naruto slowly lifting himself when he looked up and accidentally kissed Katsumi. Naruto and Katsumi slowly broke their kiss with Naruto glowing bright red in embarrassment, "K-Katsumi-chan, I-I mean Sis, y-you see…I-I'm-"

Naruto's rambling was interrupted when he heard Katsumi mewed happily as she touched her lips with her ears facing down giving her a cute expression.

"K-Katsumi-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, what do you think of me?"

"Well I think you're a great sis. I mean, you take care of Midnight and-"

"I mean as a woman?"

"Oh…Well…To be honest…I think you're beautiful. I loved the way how your eyes shined at sunset, and you always look beautiful every time I see you even as a fox. I've also heard you sing, and I think you sound like an angel. You always seem so cool and calm that I think it's one of your best qualities. You're also really strong, and yet you always look elegant even when you fight", said Naruto blushing, "And now that you look like that, I think I might-"

Naruto was interrupted again with Katsumi kissing Naruto licking his lower lips as if asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth with Katsumi deepening the kiss as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Katsumi broke their kiss with both starring deep into each other's eyes, "Does that explain how I feel?"

"Yeah, I liked it", said Naruto wrapping his wings around Katsumi as she shared another intimate kiss with Naruto. Katsumi moaned in pleasure making sure to be careful with Naruto's injuries. Naruto wanted to hold Katsumi tight, but he knew he would have to take it easy due to his injury. Both lovers broke their kiss when Naruto suddenly felt depressed making Katsumi worry, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"I…I have to be honest with you Katsumi-chan. I kind of also like-"

"Hinata and Kin?" asked Katsumi smiling, "I don't mind sharing. It's actually quite common in the demon world. Besides I think you might have a few other admirers than just Hinata and Kin", said Katsumi nuzzling Naruto's cheek with her breast rubbing against his chest, 'T-Their h-huge!'

**Lime**

Katsumi gently lifted herself straddling Naruto pressing her hips against Naruto's, "My, my, you're quite the big boy aren't you?"

"S-Sorry."

"I'm not mad. To be honest I'm happy. I would love to mate with you Naruto-kun, but first you have to get better. Although I don't mind if we do this", said Katsumi pulling down her kimono top revealing her large breasts as she gently pressed it against Naruto's face while using her tails to slide her panties off. Naruto started placing butterfly kisses on her breast until he started sucking her right pink nipple making Katsumi moan.

Kyuubi moved her crotch against Naruto's hard on at a slow and steady pace making sure to be careful with his injury, **Ah** "N-Naruto-kun their sensitive!"

Naruto started sucking on her other breast as he slowly lifted his arm not making any sudden movements. He was finally able to cup Katsumi's unattended breast admiring how soft they were with Katsumi moaning and purring in delight. Katsumi kissed Naruto again moaning passionately while still gently thrusting her hips.

"K-Katsumi-chan!"

"Go ahead Naruto-kun! Cum as hard as you want!"

Katsumi kissed Naruto muffling both their loud moans as they both came together.

**End Lime**

Both lovers continued to kiss passionately as they both separated starring lovingly into each other's eyes, "That was wonderful Naruto-kun. Are you okay?"

"A little sore from the sudden movements, but I'm okay."

"Sorry."

"It's okay Katsumi-chan, I liked it. Thank you for making me feel better", said Naruto kissing Katsumi. "Maybe next time I should wear a sexy nurse's outfit", giggled Katsumi leaning close to Naruto's face with a mischievous smirk, "And I'll make sure not to wear panties, or maybe I just won't wear anything at all."

"You sly vixen", said a blushing Naruto.

"Only for you Naruto-kun", giggled Katsumi, "Now let me go clean you up. In the meantime enjoy the view." Katsumi slowly got up from the bed slowly taking off her kimono giving Naruto a good view of her body making Naruto's cock hard once again, "Get better soon Naruto-kun, and you can claim me as much as you want."

Katsumi winked at Naruto as she entered his bathroom while swaying her hips and tail, "Oh, and don't worry about that big boner Naruto-kun", said Katsumi seductively licking her lips, "I'll take care of it." Naruto blushed at what Katsumi implied as she continued swaying her hips, "You sexy, sly vixen."

"Only for you…darling."


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone I'm back, here's the new chapter so tell me what you think. This chapter does have a lemon in it so also tell me what you think of that. Also for some people who have problems with my pairings or writing, all I have to say is this:deal with it. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was surrounded by darkness rather than his usual mindscape where Katsumi use to be held. Naruto started walking but he didn't know if he was walking in place, or just walking when he heard a familiar voice, _"You've got quite the girl there Naruto."_

Naruto stopped walking when the sapphire dragon from before appeared in front of Naruto, "You're that guy from before."

**Chuckle **_"I've never had someone call me that before. You're an interesting one."_

"So I'm guessing we're in my mind huh?"

"_Quite observant aren't you?"_

"I've been meaning to ask this, but just who exactly are you?"

"_I am-"_

"The legendary Feather Dragon, guardian Spirit of the Uzumaki Clan", said a feminine voice as Katsumi appeared next to Naruto.

"Katsumi-chan."

"I'm glad our mental link still works. I was wondering just what kind of naughty dream you were having, but you were just talking to this guy", said Katsumi hugging Naruto from behind pressing her large breast against his back.

"K-Katsumi-chan!"

**Chuckle **_"So this is the Nine Tailed Fox. She's quite the affectionate type isn't she Naruto?"_

Naruto just chuckled scratching the back of his head while Katsumi just smiled still hugging Naruto, "So you're a Spirit? What is that exactly?"

"_A Spirit is a type of entity that can attach themselves to a host and grant them a special power. We Spirits are classified through our ranks much like how you ninja also have ranks. However, for a person to be granted and fused with a spirit, one needs know the proper seals. That's why throughout the ages we've only been allied to only one clan…the Uzumaki Clan."_

"I have a clan?"

"Naruto-kun doesn't know much about Uzumaki clan. He's been living alone in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Until you came along Katsumi-chan, I'm glad you came into my life", said Naruto holding Katusmi's hand with Katsumi smiling contently.

"_I see. Well to put it simply, the Uzumaki clan excelled in Fuinjutsu, or Sealing Jutsu. Evidently they discovered our presence by mere coincidence, and since then we've maintained a pack. Most of the Uzumaki clan has never summoned a Spirit of such a high caliber. The highest they usually summoned was below one of the Four Guardians."_

"I thought you were a guardian."

"_All Spirits are considered guardians like protectors, but there is a rank called Guardians which consists of four sacred beasts, and the second highest rank of Spirits. There are five ranks for Spirits who are trained to fight: Trainee, Squire, Knight, Guardian, and Lord. Each spirit starts off as a Trainee and eventually climbs up the ranks to be a Knight. However, only four can succeed in making the rank of Guardian, and only two can excel to the rank of Lord."_

"This is quite interesting, I never knew Spirits operated like that", said an intrigued Katsumi.

"So if you're one of the Lords, who's the other one?" asked Naruto.

"_That would be the Steel Dragon, a dragon who rivals my power and is considered my equal."_

"So if an Uzumaki has never been able to summon a Spirit higher than Knight, why did you choose me?" asked Naruto.

"_I sensed your presence when you entered that shrine inside the statue Hashirama Senju. Never had I felt such an overwhelming presence calling out to me. A strong desire to never give up, a strong overwhelming light that can overcome any trial and darkness, and a fierce soul that burns passionately to protect those precious."_

"W-Well…I d-don't know what to say", said an embarrassed Naruto.

"Don't be so modest Naruto-kun, you deserve it", said Katsumi.

**Chuckle **_"Well that's a brief explanation, but right now you need some rest Naruto. You took a lot of damage from that Uchiha."_

"Yeah", said a depressed Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked a concern Katsumi.

"It's Sasuke…he's beyond saving. I looked into his eyes, and I didn't see an ounce of remorse. He even insulted Mikoto-chan", said a depressed Naruto.

"'Mikoto-chan'?"

"Yeah, I met her before you were released from the seal. She was Sasuke's mother, and a very beautiful woman. She was always kind to me unlike the rest of that bastard Uchiha clan. She even thought at one time Sasuke and I could be friends before the Uchiha Massacre, but when he insulted her, I knew that Sasuke was beyond saving. The next time I see him I'll kill him. No one ever insults Mikoto-chan!" proclaimed Naruto.

"Seems to me like you had a bit of a crush on this Mikoto person", smirked Katsumi making Naruto blush, "I-It isn't like that!"

"My, my, Naruto-kun, she must've been one hot MILF if you liked her", smiled Katsumi.

"K-Katsumi-chan!"

Katsumi just kissed Naruto on the lips making him stop his ranting. Katsumi broke the kiss staring lovingly into his eyes, "I'm just teasing Naruto-kun. I'm sure she was a wonderful person with a good heart."

"_Seems like the great Kyuubi really is a Kitsune, loves to tease and play around."_

"You forgot that we Kitsune are also excellent lovers, but I'll let Naruto-kun experience that first hand soon", said Katsumi winking at Naruto making him blush as they both disappeared.

"_Seems like my host's life will be interesting."_

**Real World**

Katsumi gently woke up from her sleep with Naruto still sleeping peacefully with his angelic wings wrapped tenderly around her, and her tails wrapped around his waist. Katsumi tenderly kissed Naruto on the lips as she gently lifted herself off trying hard not to wake up Naruto. Katsumi fixed her kimono to make herself look decent as she walked out of Naruto's room.

Katsumi walked down the hallway when she spotted Tsunade and Shizune with a black fox with white paws being carried in Shizune's arms, "Mother! Is Naruto alright?"

"Midnight, what are you doing here?"

"She kept asking if Naruto-kun was alright, so I decided to bring her here to visit him", explained Shizune.

"Well, he's alright now, and his wounds have healed, but he's still low on chakra. He's just sleeping right now", said Katsumi.

"I see, and how was your night Kyuubi?" smirked Tsunade.

"Katsumi."

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun woke up in the middle of the night and gave me my new name, Katsumi" said Katsumi with a small blush on her face.

"I see did he give you anything else?" smirked Tsunade with Shizune supporting a crimson blush, and a confuse Midnight.

"No, his injuries were still hindering his movements", said a disappointed Katsumi with Tsunade trying to hold back her laughter, and Shizune breathing a sigh of relief, "Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't gave him one of the best night of his life. He's a _very big boy_", smirked Katsumi with Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes bugging out with their jaws dropped.

"I don't get it", whined Midnight.

"I'll tell you when you're older", said Katsumi.

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled a nurse running down the hall, **Pant Pant **"We found out more information about Kimimaro-san, and the other Sound ninja! We examined all of the members and found an irregularity in their chakra system emitting form their Curse Marks! We examined Tayuya-san, and found that since she no longer bares her Curse Mark, her chakra system has been steadily recovering, but the other Sound ninja aren't recovering! It would appear that their Curse Mark is slowly decaying their internal organs due to over usage!"

"I see, get me Anko Mitarashi! We need to know more on how the Curse Mark works, and she's the only one who has it dormant! Move all of the Sound ninja that have Curse Mark into the same room, and get me Jiraiya! He's suppose to be here giving me a report on his mission, but if I know that damn pervert he's probably doing his 'research' again."

**Several Minutes Later**

Katsumi left Midnight in Kin's and Tayuya's care with the girls admiring at how cute she was when Anko arrived along with Kurenai to the hospital, "You called for us Lady Tsunade?"

"Anko, good you're here. We need to examine you're Curse Mark in order to help out our new arrivals. Each bares a Curse Mark, but they are active unlike yours. Will you please help us?" said Tsunade.

"Of course Lady Tsunade", said Anko.

"Perhaps I can be of some service", said Luna.

"You should be in bed Luna", said Tsunade.

"Please, I've entered my daughter's mind and fought off the source of that wretched mark with Naruto-kun's help so I can help you in vanquishing it. From what my daughter told me, Orochimaru was able to control her entire team meaning that all of the Curse Marks that her team has are connected in some way. Please allow me to help", said Luna.

**Sigh **"Very well, but at the first sign of trouble I want you out, understand?" ordered Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

**Sound Ninja Hospital Room**

Tsunade entered the room along with Shizune, Katsumi, Anko, and Kurenai that had Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro, and Kidomaru as they remain unconscious since their fight against Shikamaru's team. Once Anko stepped into the room, her Curse Mark instantly reacted by glowing crimson red causing her a lot of pain, **Ahh** "W-What's happening?"

The Curse Mark of the other Sound ninja also started glowing crimson red as they each started groaning in pain, "Anko! What's wrong?"

Each of the Sound ninja's and Anko's Curse Mark started to slowly expand only covering their necks. Each Curse Mark started to pulse at a slow rate that almost sounded like a heartbeat. Luna's eyes instantly turned purple as she looked around when she saw a blackish purple aura coming out of Anko and slowly into the other Curse Marks, "It's her Curse Mark! It's almost as if it's giving power to the others!"

Luna's tail instantly appeared opening near the end touching Anko's shoulder where the Curse Mark was located.

**Anko's Mind**

Luna walked in a familiar black surrounding when she saw a large blackish purple orb made of pure chakra, "So this is the cause of the disturbance."

Luna stepped closer to the orb when she noticed a small white snake in the middle of the orb wiggling wildly as it tried to open its eyes, "How strange. When I was in Tayuya's mind, the snake was huge, but this one's a munchkin."

Luna tried to think why the snakes were different when she remembered what Tsunade said, "That's right! Tsunade-san that this one was dormant, I guess that means that this one never had properly settled in. Well, better destroy it now."

Luna flew up the side of the sphere extending her nails as she aimed a strike at the snake hitting it dead on. The snake disintegrated when the orb started to glow brightly as a large seal appeared on the floor with several other seals appearing surrounding the large orb. The orb emitted a pulse as several similar chakra orbs appeared in the other seals absorbing the one that she destroyed the snake in. Luna saw that the other orbs had large snakes inside them slithering out and into the same room that Luna was in.

Each snake was covered in purple chakra hissing at Luna. She also noticed that each snake was still connected to the orb. Luna got instantly got an idea on how to defeat the snakes that she also regretted, **Groan **"I'm going to hate myself for doing this, but if my theory is correct…**groan** Just get it over with", muttered Luna to herself.

Luna easily dodged the snakes strike floating over the chakra orb as she started to suck in air with the chakra orb starting to flow chakra into her mouth. The snakes instantly tried to strike Luna when their chakra aura started to get sucked in as well causing the snakes to roar in pain. The other orbs that were connected to the snake were starting to get sucked in as Luna increased her pace at eating the chakra as each orb started to shrink.

Once Luna was done, all of the chakra orbs were gone when the blackish purple chakra being absorbed changed into different colored chakra. Luna closed her mouth before the different color chakra could be swallowed as the different colored chakra turned into small orbs of light floating around her as she forcibly swallowed all of the chakra she ate causing her to cringe at the awful taste, **Groan **"I'm never gonna get use to that."

Each snake roared angrily at Luna as she landed in front of them, "You four are really starting to piss me off!" yelled Luna extending her nails once again poising them in battojutsu stance, **"Kurotsuki Style: Kakeru no Tsuki!"**

Luna swung her clawed arm in a crescent cut leaving a black crescent shaped arch. The arch instantly grew in size enveloping the four snakes as their roars were muffled after being enveloped into darkness, "Like the waxing moon fades into darkness, so shall you." **Snap**

Luna snapped her fingers as the dome slowly disintegrated revealing nothing in front of her. Luna groaned weakly as she fell on her knees with the small orbs floating near her. Luna smiled weakly as she gently grabbed hold of each of the orbs, "It's alright you're all free. Each of you can go back now."

Each of the orbs flew off into the seal they came from as their portals close once they crossed with the last orb flying into the seal underneath her, "Good. They returned to their original bodies."

The seal started to emit a light purple color when it suddenly emitted lightning shocking Luna. Luna screamed in pain as she felt some of her chakra being absorbed when she was suddenly thrown out of Anko's mind.

**Real World**

Tsunade, Shizune, Katsumi, and Kurenai watched as each of the Sound ninja groaned in pain when they suddenly stopped as each started to look peaceful, breathing evenly, "She did it."

**AHH**

The three Kunoichi saw that Luna was then covered in lightning throwing her back against the wall with Anko screaming in pain as purple chakra enveloped her, "Anko what's wrong?" **AHH**

Kurenai tried to help her friend, but when she touched Anko's arm she was suddenly shocked as well being thrown back against the wall like Luna. Anko's fishnet shirt and beige coat were suddenly ripped apart by what appeared to be white bat like wings, and a white long tail with a spade shape end started to grow at the base of Anko's spine. Anko's nails also extended a bit making them look like claws with her ears becoming slightly pointy. Purple chakra swirled around her as Anko continued to scream in pain with her eyes changing to an amethyst violet color. The swirling chakra burst with a strong shock wave causing Luna, Shizune, Katsumi, and Tsunade to shield their eyes, "What just happen?"

Anko was panting hard as her clothes were ripped showing off her body as she slowly got up. Anko emitted a low growl as she quickly flew out the window, "Oh no! This is bad!"

"What's wrong? What happened to her?"

"When I drained the chakra from that snake that was stored in the seal, the seal inside them was supposed to react to their natural souls and disintegrate naturally, but Anko's seal activated when I was still in there draining some of my chakra causing a mutation that turned her into a succubus as well! What's worse is that she can't control her powers and it might cause her to become like any other succubus! We have to stop her!"

"So what do we do?"

"Is there anyone she likes? A boyfriend, a crush, any love interest? Those will be her first targets!"

"None that I'm aware of", said Tsunade.

"Actually, I think I might know", said Kurenai lifting herself off.

"Good, but first **groan** I need a bathroom!" said Luna rushing towards the bathroom as the three women heard her regurgitate, **Bergh **"I HATE EATING SOULS!" **Bergh**

"She's a strange one indeed", commented Katsumi with the three remaining Kunoichi nodding in agreement.

**Naruto's Room**

Anko slowly lifted the window to Naruto's hospital room making sure to not wake him. She slowly walked towards his sleeping form as she looked at him with loving eyes and slowly kissed his lips. Naruto slowly woke up when he saw Anko kissing him as she slowly licked Naruto's lower lips asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth as Anko deepened the kiss with their tongues swirling around.

Anko slowly broke the kiss with a string of saliva attaching their lips, "Anko, what happen?"

Anko didn't say anything as she lifted her leg to straddle him, but not before showing that she wasn't wearing anything under her short skirt, "Anko-"

Anko interrupted Naruto by placing a finger on his mouth as she stared into his eyes shocking Naruto at how much love they showed directed towards him, 'Anko…I never knew.'

Naruto lifted himself from his bed with more ease now that his wounds were healed, and gently cupped Anko's cheek, "Something happened with the Curse Seal right?"

Anko slowly nodded as she gently nuzzled into Naruto's touch, "And Luna-chan tried to help when something went wrong right?"

Anko nodded once again kissing the palm of Naruto's hand, "You look beautiful Anko-chan even before your new features. You've always looked beautiful."

Anko blushed at Naruto's comment when he gently stroke one of Anko's wings, "They suit you well Anko-chan. White as snow that shows purity, yet a bit demonic showing that you can also be naughty. But that's what makes Anko-chan so unique", chuckled Naruto with Anko giggling softly as well.

Anko placed Naruto between her breasts gently rubbing them, 'So soft.'

"I'm glad you like them", said Anko with Naruto looking up at her purple colored eyes, "I've liked you for a long time Naruto. You and I have so much in common, we're both addicted to our favorite meals, we're were both misunderstood for circumstances beyond our control, and you've manage to comfort me of my loneliness even if you didn't realize it."

Naruto had a confuse look on his face with Anko giggling as she laid him down once again pressing their foreheads together, "During the Chunin Exams, when you acted out, I thought it was hilarious that I just couldn't help myself but tease you a bit. The way you acted was so cute, and during the preliminaries you even asked me if I was alright when I wasn't feeling well when Orochimaru attacked when no one else, but Kurenai-chan, bothered to ask. Even when you went to visit Kin, you still had time to pay me a visit and say hello."

Naruto blushed at Anko's confession as he continued to snuggle against Anko's soft breasts, "I didn't' know."

**Giggle **"You pervert, trying to act innocent when you're snuggling up against a woman's bare breast. Then again you're the only guy who I would allow to do this", said Anko kissing Naruto once again, "I even tried to seduce you when you were in that lingerie store. So what did you really think of that sexy outfit I wore?"

"You looked amazing, but I don't think it suited you", said Naruto kissing down Anko's neck while gently massaging one of her breasts, **Moan **"Then I'm glad I bought another one just after you left, and it's completely see-through so you can stare as much as you want. Maybe I'll model it for you after you get out of the hospital."

Naruto and Anko shared another passionate kiss with Naruto's hands roaming all over Anko's body when they stopped at her butt. Naruto gave them a gentle squeeze with his new feather tail wrapping around Anko's white tail. Anko broke the kiss looking at Naruto with a pleading look, "Naruto…please-" **Moan**

Naruto interrupted Anko's plea as he started sucking on her right nipple while massaging her left breast, "You don't have to beg Anko-chan, I can tell. Luna-chan is a succubus, so I'm guessing you have a sudden urge to have sex right?"

"Not just with anyone, I just want you and only you. So please make love to me…please", whispered Anko with several tears falling down her cheek onto Naruto's face. Naruto was surprise at the look on Anko's face, one that he's never seen before. Anko Mitarashi, a proud Kunoichi of the Torture and Interrogation Department, was showing her own vulnerability and weakness to Naruto.

**Lemon**

Naruto lifted himself off so he was sitting on the bed with Anko still on his lap. Naruto hugged Anko with their foreheads touching, "It's my first time so I don't know if I'll be that good."

"It's been a while for me too", whispered Anko with Naruto wiping away her tears with Anko gently smiling at him. Naruto and Anko shared a passionate kiss once again as Naruto gently lay her down on the bed, "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Do whatever you like Naruto-kun", smiled Anko with Naruto kissing down her necks making Anko moan in pleasure at the sensation he was giving her. Naruto stopped her breasts as he started sucking on them once again making Anko moan loudly, "N-Naruto-kun, t-their sensitive!"

Naruto kept sucking on her breast when he started sucking on her other breast with Anko's moans encouraging him, "Their so big and soft Anko-chan, and they taste wonderful", said Naruto licking her nipple.

"N-Naruto-kun **moan **d-don't say such e-embarrassing things." **Ahh**

Naruto kissed both her breasts as he started leaving butterfly kisses as he traveled down to her tone stomach, and her long legs with Naruto kissing her thighs while pulling down her skirt, 'W-What's wrong with me? I-It's like my w-whole body's become super s-sensitive! Even h-his kisses feel like they c-could make me cum!'

Naruto kissed both her thighs as she spread her legs. Naruto stared at Anko's shaven pussy dripping wet, "Wow you're really wet Anko-chan. Was I really that good?"

Anko moaned in response as Naruto gently licked her slit admiring her taste. Anko nearly screamed in pleasure at the sudden contact, 'She tastes wonderful…almost addicting. I could really get use to this.'

Anko grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on her breasts. Naruto started massaging Anko's breasts increasing her pleasure. Naruto stuck his tongue into her pussy making Anko scream in pleasure. Naruto kept licking Anko's folds when he saw her clit and gently sucked on it making Anko's eyes widen at the sudden pleasurable shock, "N-Naruto-kun I'm…I-I'm…" **AHH**

Anko screamed in pleasure arching her back as she came in Naruto's waiting mouth. Naruto scooped up all of Anko's cum savoring her taste as he kissed her pussy one last time. Anko was panting hard when she saw Naruto over her smiling lightly, "So how'd I do?"

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him down kissing his lips as she tasted her own cum in his mouth, 'Delicious.'

"You were wonderful, and I want to give you a reward", giggled Anko switching their positions with Anko on top as she ripped off Naruto's hospital robes revealing his hard dick, 'Wow, he's huge!'

Anko's hands roamed all over Naruto's body admiring his muscles, 'Naruto-kun has some tone muscles. He's definitely going to be a lady pleaser when he gets older. Good thing I'm claiming him now', thought Anko licking her lips as she gently stroked Naruto's hard penis with her hands.

Anko kissed the head of Naruto's penis swirling her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth slowly taking inch by inch into her mouth. Naruto groaned in pleasure at the sensation with Anko slowly sucking him while wrapping the rest of his hard cock between her breasts. Naruto's groan intensified as he tried his best from cumming to soon, 'Anko-chan is just as good as Katsumi-chan! I-I can't hold it!' **AHH**

Anko increased her pace while rubbing her breasts making Naruto thrust his hips when he suddenly released his load into Anko's waiting mouth. Anko tried her best to take all of Naruto's cum into her mouth until it became too much and released his penis with the last few loads covering her face and breasts. Anko swallowed the load in her mouth admiring the taste, 'It's so thick and delicious. **Moan **I want to feel it inside me!'

"Sorry Anko-chan I couldn't help it", said an embarrass Naruto with Anko giggling at Naruto's antics. Anko grabbed the left over cum with her finger and started sucking it erotically, "It's okay Naruto-kun. You certainly let out a lot."

Anko gently pushed Naruto back on the bed lifting herself as she positioned Naruto's cock with her pussy, "Now it's time for the main event. Don't worry Naruto-kun, just let Anko-chan pleasure you" **Moan AHH**

Anko had a huge orgasm when she pressed her hips against Naruto's causing her tail to shoot straight up, 'N-No w-way! I-I came j-just by h-him entering me?'

Anko grinded her hips against Naruto sending jolts of pleasure all over her body making her moan even louder, 'H-He's so much b-bigger than I t-thought! I-It f-feels amazing! I-I hope h-he doesn't break me!'

"A-Anko-chan! Y-You're so t-tight!"

Anko pressed her hands against Naruto's chest as she slowly lifted herself before dropping down on Naruto's cock. Naruto groaned in pleasure at the sensation when he grabbed Anko's hips helping her with her rhythm. Anko screamed in pleasure with her tail shooting straight up as she came again when Naruto touched her hips with Anko increasing her rhythm, 'I-I came a-again? My whole body feels like it's on fire! **Moan **I o-only w-want to feel t-this way w-with Naruto-kun!'

'Anko-chan keeps squeezing me! It feels so good!' thought Naruto with Anko increasing her pace. Anko was riding Naruto at a moderate pace with his hands roaming all over her body trying to remember every curve sending jolts of pleasure to Anko. Anko increased her pace screaming in pleasure with Naruto thrusting his hips up whenever Anko's hips came down groaning loudly at the sensation.

'I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!' mentally screamed Anko.

"Anko-chan I-I can't hold it!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me!"

Naruto kept thrusting his hips when he suddenly lifted himself embracing Anko and capturing her lips as both lovers came at the same time. Both their screams of pleasure were muffled by their intense kiss with Naruto's cum flooding inside Anko. Their kiss soon softens with their tongues exploring each other's mouth until they separated with a string of saliva still connecting them, "You were wonderful Naruto-kun. You're sill cumming inside me", giggled Anko.

Naruto could feel his penis twitching inside Anko releasing the last of his loads with Anko moving her hips as some of their combined cum escaped from her pussy making her moan in pleasure, "Sorry", said an embarrassed Naruto.

"Don't be", giggled Anko snuggling against his embrace shivering in pleasure.

"Anko-chan, are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf", asked a concern Naruto.

"It's alright I've never cummed that hard before. You also made me cum so many times", smiled Anko with Naruto blushing, "Was I really that good?"

"You certainly ruined me from other men, but I wouldn't have it any other way", said Anko wrapping her tail around them with the spade tip ending next to Naruto's face. Naruto saw the tip of her tail as he gently grasped it and kissed it making Anko giggle, "I've never seen this side of you before Anko-chan. I like it", said Naruto.

Anko giggled again sharing another intimate kiss. Naruto gently laid Anko down on the bed being careful not to hurt her tail or wings. Both Naruto and Anko wrapped their wings around each other. Anko pressed her large breasts against Naruto's face again with Naruto gently sucking on them, "I wish I could do more for you Anko-chan."

"Well it was your first time so it's to be expected", said Anko with her eye color changing back to normal, "Besides you really tired me out as well_ big boy_", said Anko cuddling against Naruto, "What I loved the most was that you were gentle with me. All the guys I ever dated thought I liked it rough because of my behavior, but I really like it gentle when a man makes me feel loved. Sorry I made you do this after you just came back from your mission", smiled Anko.

**Chuckle **"Looks like our roles are reversed now."

**Giggle **"I guess so. I love your new features as well. They make you look like an angel."

Naruto and Anko silently laughed when they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, "Good night my sexy temptress."

"Good night my angelic lover", said Anko with both lovers falling asleep in each other's embrace.

**End Lemon**

**Hallway**

After Luna had recovered from sucking all of Orochimaru's chakra from all the Curse Marks Jiraiya finally showed up instantly hitting on Luna, "Well hello gorgeous."

**Wham**

Luna responded by kicking Jiraiya in the nuts making him cringe on the floor when Tsunade came up to her putting her arm around Luna's neck, "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Oh dear", said a worried Shizune with Katsumi nodding in agreement.

The group started dragging Jiraiya as they explained the situation that happened to Anko with Luna explaining what happened inside the seal. Jiraiya instantly recovered running next to Tsunade, "Damn it Tsunade, when it comes to seals why don't you wait for me? Seals can be a tricky business, and it could end up being disastrous!"

"I was trying to save lives here! Besides if you weren't always doing your damn "research" we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Can we save the argument for later, thanks to Jiraiya's tardiness Anko may have already reached Naruto-kun's room!"

"Wonder what kind of kinky stuff she'll have him do", said a perverted Jiraiya with a huge nose bleed.

"Get your head out of the gutter old man and keep running!" yelled Luna.

"Old man?" yelled Jiraiya.

"We're here!" yelled Shizune as the group barged through the door. The group instantly blushed at the scene of Naruto and Anko lying in bed sleeping with satisfied smiles on their faces. Naruto moaned quietly as he snuggled against Anko's breasts with Anko sighing in satisfaction. The girls blushed at the scene dragging a shocked Jiraiya out of the room.

Tsunade was the first to recover from her shock, **Ahem **"Care to explain Luna?"

"Y-Yes, well, um…I certainly wasn't expecting that. For a succubus, when she mates with a man that she doesn't like, or is forced against her will, it causes intense pain for her, something that I'm quite familiar with", whispered Luna with Katsumi embracing her with a shocked Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Shizune, "Thank you Lady Katsumi. However, when she mates with a man that she deeply loves, and the man returns her feelings, it causes her intense pleasure that during intercourse even the slightest touch could cause her to orgasm. What's even better is that the man doesn't get his soul sucked out, but it's quite rare for it to happen to a succubus. I thought it happen to me when I was married to my former husband, but I guess I was wrong."

"People make mistakes when they're in love, even an honorable succubus such as yourself can also get things wrong from time to time. It's what actually separates you from those other harlots. But I wanted to be Naruto-kun's first", whined Katsumi, "Anko better save some for me next time."

"Not to mention the great details I have for my next book", giggled a perverted Jiraiya writing in his notebook.

Luna snatched the notebook with her tail when Katsumi snapped her finger igniting a small blue fireball floating above her finger, and throwing it at the tossed notebook instantly burning it to ashes. Jiraiya stared at the charred remains of his notebook with huge bug eyes and his mouth touching the ground. Kurenai walked up to the shocked toad sage staring down at him with menacing red eyes, "Time for your punishment."

**Naruto's Room**

**AHH!**

Naruto and Anko were shocked awaken from a loud scream coming outside the hallway, "What was that?"

"Sounded like Pervy Sage screaming. Probably just pissed off Granny Tsunade, or some other girl. Let's just go back to sleep", said Naruto nuzzling against Anko's breast once again.

"Sounds like one of Kurenai-chan's Genjutsu to me, but I'm too comfy to care right now", happily moaned Anko snuggling up against Naruto while grinding her hips against his. Both lovers shared a small kiss and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Kurotsuki Style: Kakeru no Tsuki** literally translates to **Black Moon Style: Waxing Moon**. Luna creates a black, horizontal crescent shaped slash in mid air with her sword or claws that quickly engulfs the opponent in front of her in a black dome much like how the shadow envelops the moon during it's waxing phase. The dome then disintegrates itself along with whatever is inside it. The size of the dome also depends on how much chakra Luna puts into the attack. Since Luna was not fully recovered, it took a large toll for her to envelop all four snakes in this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto. There is a line that I would also like to give credit to the anime/manga of Girls Bravo that I found funny as well as the anime/manga Nagasarete Airantou. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Lime**

Anko started to wake up with a content smile on her face when she felt a comfortable weight on top of her. She looked down to see Naruto resting between her breasts feeling content when she remembered last night's events. Anko suddenly moaned when Naruto shifted his hips, 'My, my, Naruto-kun, even your morning wood feels good.** Moan **Makes me want to try it out a bit', thought Anko gently thrusting her hip upwards causing Naruto to moan in his sleep.

**Moan **'It feels great', thought Anko closing her eyes in pleasure when she felt a set of lips kissing her. Anko opened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her with his tongue asking permission to enter. Anko happily opened her mouth deepening the kiss with Naruto gently thrusting into her causing Anko intense pleasure.

Naruto suddenly broke the kiss staring lovingly into Anko's eyes, "Is this how you plan on waking me up?"

"Only if you want to, Naruto-kun. I certainly wouldn't mind", said Anko wrapping her legs around his waist as Naruto started to pull out, "Now who gave you permission to pull out? I want to try it out a bit longer", said Anko wrapping arms around Naruto's neck pulling him between her breasts once again. Naruto suddenly grabbed Anko's hips switching their positions so Anko was on top, "You know if you want to ride me, then I think this position feels better."

Anko just giggled lifting herself up as placed her hands on Naruto's chest admiring his muscle tone while slowly riding him, **Moan **"You feel wonderful Naruto-kun."

"JUST WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

**End Lime**

The sudden outburst shocked Anko and Naruto causing them to cover themselves as they looked at the doorway to see a fuming Tsunade, a blushing Kurenai and Luna, and an aroused Katsumi.

"THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A DAMN SLEAZY HOTEL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" yelled Tsunade.

"S-Sorry Lady Tsunade, guess I get a bit carried away", nervously laughed Anko

"'A bit'? Try a 'whole lot'! You're paying for that damage window, the drywall for the cracked walls, and several other things!"

"But that'll cut into my dango expenses!" whined Anko.

"You should've thought of that before you crossed the line!"

"L-Lady T-Tsunade…" said a nervous Shizune peeking through the doorway.

"WHAT?"

"U-Um…People can hear you yelling…a-and other things from last night", said a nervous Shizune causing Anko and Naruto to blush, "Well…at least they heard a free show", said Anko.

"Anko!" said a blushing Kurenai.

"She certainly has guts", sweat drop Luna while scratching her cheek.

"…Also…from the other night", said Shizune.

"I didn't hear any of them complaining about it until now", said Katsumi crossing her arms under large breast, "And Anko…" said Katsumi getting Anko's attention, "…next time that _big boy_ is mine", said Katsumi licking her lips, "Then once I'm done we'll share him."

"Lady Kyuubi!" said a shocked Luna when she suddenly blushed at certain mental images.

"Fine with me", said a happy Anko causing Naruto to face fault.

'What did I get myself into?' thought a nervous Naruto.

"Enough with the sleazy talk I have things to do. Anko, I need to evaluate your health as well as Naruto's health before I can release you both. If Naruto proves to be healthy, I'm assigning him as your escort and bodyguard Luna."

"Me?"

"Don't give me that Naruto you should already be accustomed to this. Since Tayuya is considered a Kunoichi, like Kin, she will be under your supervision as well as Luna since apparently you're the only guy she trusts. That's all", ordered Tsunade.

"But Granny-"

**Wham**

"I told you to stop calling me that you brat!" yelled Tsunade after hitting Naruto with an IV pole knocking him out with swirl in his eyes.

'Oh my…he is big', thought a blushing Luna unconsciously licking her lips.

'Seems like our little lunar succubus isn't quite as impervious to lust after all', thought an amused Kyuubi.

"Well I must be going you know check on Tayuya and the girls! I'll also check on Midnight to see how her sleepover was! Well this was fun and all, but I think I'll take a cold shower now! Bye", rapidly said Luna leaving Naruto's room at high speed.

'Or perhaps she has a crush', thought Kyuubi looking at Naruto, 'You certainly do attract interesting people darling.'

**Tayuya's Room**

Tayuya was sleeping peacefully with Kin next to her and Midnight sleeping on her chest when they were suddenly awaken when Luna came in slamming the door shut and running to the bathroom, "Mom? Is everything okay?"

**Bathroom**

"Just taking a shower", responded Luna while looking like she ran a marathon, 'What is wrong with me? My heartbeat is still beating so fast! When I saw him I…No! I'm a proud Succubus Warrior! I won't be like those damn harlots!'

**Sigh **"I need a shower", groaned Luna stepping into the shower.

**Tayuya's Room**

"Is Aunty Luna okay?" asked Midnight.

"I'm sure she's fine Midnight. She's just a bit-"

**AHH **"COLD!" yelled Luna from the bathroom.

"…clumsy sometimes", said Tayuya finishing her sentence.

**Hallway**

"Hey come on Lady Tsunade I'm a grown woman!" complained Anko with Tsunade dragging her by the hospital gown Tsunade forcibly made her wear.

"I don't want to hear it Anko! I need to evaluate you now before you get another urge!"

"But it's already seven! The first dango of the day are starting to come out!"

"I said I don't want to hear it Anko!"

**Sigh **"She's always been like that Lady Tsunade. I suppose you call it her morning ritual to always get the first dango from Amaguriama. I especially like their mame daifuku."

**Bang**

The three Kunoichi suddenly stopped when they heard a door being forcibly opened with a loud rumbling sound coming from it. All three turned around to see a soaking wet Luna wrapped around in a towel that was barely containing her large breast rushing towards the three Kunoichi when she skid to a halt, "Did one of you say mame daifuku? Where is it? Where's the shop? How much is it? Where's the mame daifuku?" asked an excited Luna with sparkles in her eyes, **Ah **"It's been years since I've last tasted its sweet, delicious, filling!"

"Mom you can't go around looking like that! It's indecent!" said Tayuya rushing after her mother.

"Tayuya-chan they have mame daifuku here!"

"That still doesn't excuse how you look!"

"Well Tayuya-chan, you did say that your mom was a sweet addict", giggled Kin holding Midnight while Luna squealed like an excited little girl in a candy shop while chanting, "Mame daifuku! Mame daifuku!"

"You want mame daifuku?" asked Tsunade.

"Of course!" said an excited Luna.

"Then you be a good girl and wait for me to check up on you and your daughter, and then I'll buy you ten of them", said Tsunade like she was lecturing a little girl.

"But what if they run out?" whined Luna with puppy dog eyes.

"Then that means you have to be a good girl so you can let me finish early. You as well Anko", said Tsunade as she continued dragging Anko to a vacant examination room with Anko grumbling.

"Let's go mom before you attract unwanted attention", said Tayuya leading Luna back to their room with some of the passing male doctors and patients staring at Luna.

"I really need new clothes. A sword would also be nice, it beats using my claws all the time", said Luna.

"They have lots of wonderful shops here, and I even saw some that sells weapons", said Kin.

"Really? Tayuya-chan we can go shopping!" said an excited Luna.

"We don't have any money", said Tayuya.

"But you use to love going shopping with me", said Luna with puppy dog eyes again.

"Mom", sighed Tayuya.

**Several Hours Later**

Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, and Jirobo had successfully recovered and were staring in shock at the sudden news they received while Kimimaro still needed some time to recuperate at the hospital. The group of six was on their way to the Hokage Tower after Tsunade had release them from the hospital and still had some official business to deal with them. Kin snickered quietly with Midnight in her arms wagging her tail as Luna kept looking around the village excitedly while Tayuya was grinding her teeth in annoyance with a large tick mark, "Will you four perverted block heads stop staring?"

**Flashback**

_Tayuya and Kin were on their way to check on the remaining members of the Sound Five as they entered their room when they saw Shizune writing on several documents, "Alright, that's the last one. Looks like you four made a fast recovery. However Kimimaro-san, since you're vitals is still a bit low we would like you to stay here a bit longer to observe your condition."_

"_That's fine with me Shizune-san", said Kimimaro._

"_So how are the rest of you doing?" asked Tayuya._

"_Man, what a headache. I had the weirdest dream too", groaned Kidomaru._

"_Me too", said Jirobo._

"_I don't know about weird, but I'm happy I had a smoking hot babe in mine", said Sakon._

"_Speak for yourself brother. Mine would've put all of yours to shame", said Ukon when all four boys started arguing causing Tayuya to sweat drop, __**Groan **__"Don't tell me…" groaned Tayuya._

"_Tayuya-chan look! Lady Kyuubi gave me one of her spare kimonos, and some mame daifuku!" said Luna barging through the door wearing a formal kimono with cherry blossoms decorated all over it, and a mame daifuku on one of her hands._

_The four boys stopped arguing looking at the newcomer when they all recognized her, "IT'S HER!" yelled all four boys._

"_Hello Luna-san", greeted Kimimaro with a smile._

"_Kimimaro you're looking better", greeted Luna._

"_YOU KNOW HER?" yelled all four boys._

"_Mom, I swear you have impeccable timing", sighed Tayuya with Luna looking at her with confusion as she took a bite from her mame daifuku._

"'_MOM'?" yelled all four boys._

**End Flashback**

The four boys were shocked to find out that Luna was actually Tayuya's mother along with the fact that they were both succubus, and all of the other stuff that Orochimaru did to them. The boys continued to stare at Luna as she remained oblivious, "Damn Tayuya if you look like your mom then that means-"

"Alright! I get it! My mom's a hot MILF! It's bad enough that nearly every guy is starting to ogle her, but it's worse when you four perverts do it", said Tayuya.

"But she's just so-"

"Take your damn perverted thoughts…and…SEND THEM TO HELL!" yelled Tayuya launching all four boys in the air.

**Ding Ding**

"And still the undefeated champion…Tayuya!" announced Kin in a referee outfit holding up Tayuya's hand that had a boxing glove on it with Tayuya wearing a female boxer's outfit with the spotlight on them as the crowd goes wild.

"Why do you keep doing that Genjutsu Kin?" sweat dropped Tayuya.

"Because it's fun", giggled Kin dropping the Genjutsu.

"Yeah I guess you're right", said Tayuya.

"You've really got to teach me that Kin", said Luna.

**AHH**

**Crash**

Kidomaru was the first to land hard on the floor leaving an imprint on the ground when Sakon and Ukon suddenly landed on top of him just as he was getting out sinking him deeper in the ground. The three boys had swollen cheeks where Tayuya hit them with black eyes as they groan in pain. The three boys were about to get up when Jirobo suddenly landed on top of them creating a small crater with Kidomaru's twitching hand as the only visible part of his body.

**Hokage Tower**

The group of six entered Tsunade's office with Naruto, Katsumi, Kurenai, and Anko waiting for them, "Good you're on time-and what happen to you four?" said a shocked Tsunade after seeing a beat up Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, and Jirobo.

"I don't want to talk about it", grumbled Tayuya.

**Ahem **"Now then, let's get down to business. As you know, Sasuke Uchiha has defected from our village, and the only people with extensive knowledge of where he's going are you four. I want to know-"

"Not so fast", interrupted Tayuya, "I want asylum for me and my teammates inside the village!"

"But-"

"I also want a full access to some money for supplies, and I don't want anyone to babysit me or my team!"

"I-"

"If you meet these terms then-"

**Whack**

"Stop interrupting me brat!" yelled Tsunade hitting Tayuya on the head, "Last I check I'm the Hokage of this village, and if you would've just listen then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Tayuya was in a fetal position while rubbing her bump, "You're my mother and you just stood there as she hit me? What kind of mother are you?"

Luna looked at her daughter as she started pinching her cheek, "You kind of had it coming Tayuya-chan. I know I taught you how to respect your elders before we were captured."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Please stop", groaned Tayuya with Luna letting her go as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"As I was saying, I want to know where Orochimaru might be taking Sasuke in the Sound Village in order to retrieve him. I tried being a nice and gave him a chance to come back, but now that he's willingly defected he is considered a traitor and therefore must be dispose of. Any information that you can give us will prove useful to us. I have already granted you asylum into our village, but it is under the condition that you would be supervise by one of our ninja for security reasons. I also want to encourage you to think about joining our ninja ranks. It would be a shame to let such fine ninja with good potential go to waste out there as missing ninja. Kin has even been doing probation with Naruto, and not once has he abuse his power."

"Just a little thick in the head with ramen", muttered Kin with Midnight snickering.

"Hey!"

"Luna, I also want you to teach Anko in controlling her new power. I don't want her running around in a rampage stealing souls from left to right."

"Actually, since Anko has found someone who she loves, and has proven to love her back, she would never act like those harlots since her lust would be curbed by making love with her lover. Although since she is part succubus now, she might tend to have a bit of an addictive personality", nervously laughed Luna touching her two index fingers together.

"Nevertheless I would feel safe in you teaching her", sighed Tsunade.

"I'll try", said Luna.

"Actually I think that addictive personality trait was already there", said Kurenai with a woozy Anko swaying side to side with swirls in her eyes, **Groan **"Dango…need food…dango…"

**Growl**

"Guess I'm also running on empty", nervously laughed Naruto with his stomach growling loudly.

"Actually there is one thing", said Luna with a serious look in her eyes showing determination, "I promised Kimimaro that I would liberate all the Kunoichi trapped in the Sound Village. According to him there all trapped on one specific location."

"'Liberate'?" asked Katsumi.

"The Kunoichi…are treated as nothing more than common prostitutes and slaves just like I was. I can't stand to see innocent people get hurt as they are ruled by tyrants. I promised I would free them all. I gave him my word as a swordswoman! So please…" said Luna getting on her knees, "…I'm begging you…please help me save them!"

Everyone was shocked at Luna's actions causing Tayuya to stare at her mother in admiration, "Mom…"

"Three days", whispered Tsunade with her fist turning white from her pressure she was exerting.

"What?"

"Give me three days to recall all ninja away from unimportant missions. Once I have assembled enough ninja and enough data, then I want you to lead the strike force Luna. I want you to make sure you make those bastards suffer as they beg for death!" said an outraged Tsunade.

"Count me in", said Kidomaru cracking all of his knuckles.

"I've been itching for some payback what those bastards did to some of my friends!" said Jirobo.

"I've had a couple on my list for a long time. Give me some of that action", growled Sakon.

"You'll have to beat me to them first brother", growled Ukon.

"I've got a few scores to settle as well", said Tayuya extending her claws.

"Then it's settled. You can make sure I will personally be there myself", said Tsunade.

"Not without me Grandma! If Sasuke's there you can bet I'll drag him back in pieces!" growled Naruto with his eyes having slits.

"I think it's time I showed them the power of the Kyuubi", growled Katsumi with her tails waving angrily behind her.

"It's decided! The Leaf will attack the Sound in three days!"

"Lady Tsunade, the council has asked for your presence", said Shizune entering the office.

"I've had about enough of these old relics thinking they control everything. It's time I showed them whose boss", said Tsunade.

**Council Room**

"Tsunade! What is the meaning-"

**Wham**

Tsunade interrupted a fat councilman's rambling by punching him instantly slamming him into a wall, "Tsunade! What is the meaning of this?" yelled a long pink hair and green eyes who was Sakura Haruno's mother.

"Shut up you pink banshee! I've just about had it with you and your damn voice!" yelled Tsunade.

"How dare you-" **AGH**

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade grabbing the woman by her throat and slamming her into a wall as well causing the remaining civilian council to tremble in fear with the ninja council remaining quiet.

"About time", muttered Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, and Shikamaru's father with the rest of the ninja council nodding in agreement.

"Tsunade! This is not how the Hokage should act! Surely your grandfather would be disappointed", said an old woman with her hair tied back into two buns with a hair pin locking it in place, a simple kimono tied with an obi, and a jacket. The old woman was Koharu Utatane, one of Sarutobi's old teammates.

"You of all people should know your position!" said an old man with spiky gray hair, glasses, and constantly frowning while wearing garbs similar to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The old man was Homura Mitokado.

Tsunade grabbed the neck of Koharu and Homura lifting them into the air, "My 'position' as you called is Hokage! You two old wind bags have been nothing but a headache far worse than any hangover I've ever had to deal with! I'm the Hokage which means I make the decisions not the damn council and certainly not you two old relics! If you two ever had the slightest faith in the new generation of ninja then our village wouldn't be in this mess at all, and maybe Sarutobi-sensei would also be alive if it wasn't for you two bickering about everything! Well I think it's about time I cleaned house starting with you two! You're fired!" yelled Tsunade throwing them out the council room.

"ANBU!" yelled Tsunade with a squadron of ANBU soldiers kneeling in front of her, "If they try to get in here, then you're authorize to kill them!" ordered Tsunade as they disappeared in a puff of smoke turning her attention to an old man with bandages covering half his face, and his right arm wrapped in bandages with three gold bands around it that was being concealed by a long brown robe, "Now for you Danzo."

Danzo's facial expression remained neutral concealing his emotions, "The famous war hawk…is nothing more than a pathetic washed up ninja whose flawed ideals brought nothing but despair."

**Humph **"My ideals were for the good-"

"Zip it you old fool!" interrupted Tsunade, "Your ideals are nothing more than a fantasy cooked up by deranged lunatic! The only thing your actions benefit is you!"

"And what proof do you have of these 'actions' of mine?" asked Danzo.

**Snap**

Tsunade snapped her fingers when several flashes of light ran across the room as several ANBU soldiers dropped from the ceiling with their throats cut opened, "I know you've been running your little ROOT program illegally. I believe these are some of your loyal ninja right?"

Danzo continued to hide his emotion when two red haired women appeared each with an ANBU in their hands groaning in pain, "What do you want us to do with these two, Tsunade-san?" asked Luna.

"We'll interrogate them soon."

"Do you think those two would really talk?" asked Danzo.

"They don't need to. Thanks to our new friend here, we have other means of extracting that information", smirked Tsunade causing Danzo to slightly flinch.

"Tsunade-san, I'm sensing different auras coming from that man", said Luna as her eyes turned into a violet color.

"Seems Danzo has been hiding more than we realize", sneered Katsumi walking towards Danzo while dragging her victim.

"We shall see Kyuubi!" said Danzo lifting up his bandage revealing a Sharingan as he tried to hypnotize Katsumi.

**Snicker **"Feeble old fool", said Katsumi throwing her victim towards Danzo which he easily dodged. Danzo readied himself once again only when he suddenly felt someone behind him. Danzo looked back only to see a clawed hand dig into his right eye grabbing the Sharingan eye, "How pathetic", said Katsumi forcibly yanking out Danzo's eyes as he screamed in pain, "This 'war hawk' is nothing more than a coward."

Danzo moved his good arm towards his bandaged arm when it was suddenly cut cleared off by Luna causing intense pain to Danzo, "I sensed various auras coming from his right arm."

Danzo reached for his shirt revealing several seals when Katsumi's hand started to glow with several seals as she slammed it into Danzo's chest causing intense pain for Danzo once again, "A close and personal friend of mine was an expert in seals. Maybe you remember her as a fiery redhead who you leaked information to the Hidden Cloud Village, and about her abilities. You really didn't think that I would learn a thing or two from her did you?" growled Katsumi hoisting Danzo up with her tail wrapped around his neck.

"Katsumi, as much as I want to see you break his neck, we need him alive for now. But I assure you that when the time comes I'll let you choose the form of his execution and torture."

"I thought I was the one interrogating these people Lady Tsunade", said a man with scars on his face wearing a black trench coat and outfit with a bandana headband on top of his head. The man was the head interrogator of the Torture and Interrogation Department, Ibiki Morino as he walked in with several other ninja dressed in black.

"You will, but once you're done extracting everything he knows…well…let's just say Katsumi will have a new playmate for a while."

"My name is Katsumi war hawk. Memorize it well as I make you beg for your death", growled Katsumi slamming Danzo face first into the floor pavement, "And I'll give it to you…when I feel like it."

Katsumi threw her victim and Danzo to two of Ibiki's men, "You know I don't hold back when it comes to interrogation Lady Kyuubi."

"Danzo doesn't break so easily Ibiki-san, but it'll be fun to try when I do. By the way, my name is Katsumi. Naruto-kun gave it to me", said Katsumi.

"'Victorious Beauty'…it suits you well Lady Katsumi. Seems that little brat has good taste", said Ibiki walking out of the room along with his prisoners.

"Now then, for the rest of you civilians", said Tsunade turning her attention to the rest of the civilian council, "Seems like every day I get this bill about you wanting more ninja guarding you rather than doing missions. Well then since you people have such an extensive knowledge on ninja battles I guess you can serve on the front lines from now on!"

"What? Don't be absurd Lady Tsunade! We don't know how to fight!" said a shocked civilian council.

"Really? Because it always seems like you civilians always want to be involved with ninja problems like you had any say in it at all! You people honestly think that you're the ones providing for this village? Well you don't! We ninjas are the ones who are always putting our lives on the line to make sure you morons have your happy little lives! You people only bring in one third of the total financial income to this village unlike us ninja!"

"But-"

"One more word from any of you and you forfeit your lives here and now! I'll seize all of your property, all your money, and everything you own!" yelled Tsunade.

"You can't do that!" yelled Sakura's mother.

"I believe I just did!" said Tsunade.

"What about our families?" asked another councilman.

"I guess you should've thought of them before you decided to think like you ruled this village. I believe you also had a mistress as well councilmen", said Tsunade making the councilman sweat bullets, "I wonder how your wife and kids would feel if they knew that the reason they no longer had a home or money is because dear old dad thought he had more power than the Hokage. Well we shall see when you get home once my ninja finish telling your wife everything you've done. I wonder just how loyal your wife will be once she finds out."

The councilman started to panic as he raced out of the room with Tsunade staring down the rest of the civilian council, "I also did the same for the rest of you. Perhaps now you'll learn the hard way on what it means to be an outcast just like how you it was your fault for neglecting Naruto in his early years."

The rest of the civilian ran out of the room leaving behind only the ninja council as they slowly started to clap for Tsunade, "I'm impressed Lady Tsunade. You really cleaned house like you promised", said a man with blond hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and was wearing the standard Jonin outfit with a red, sleeveless, trench coat over it. The man was Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father, and head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Save it Inoichi. We've got bigger problems. I've just receive intel that the Sound Village is holding their Kunoichi along with several other prisoners hostage in one specific location. This location could provide us with some information as to the whereabouts to Sasuke Uchiha as well", said Tsunade shocking the ninja council.

"Why do we need to save these Sound Kunoichi?" asked a man with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, white eyes, and was wearing a white, formal robe. He was the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi Hyuga.

"Because they are treated as nothing more than common prostitutes for their sick twisted pleasure! What if it was your daughter out there Hiashi? Or you Inoichi? Or you Tsume?" said Tsunade.

"I'll massacre them if they even try!" yelled a woman with wild hair, black, slit eyes, two red triangle marks on her cheeks, and was wearing the standard Jonin outfit. She was Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan.

"How can we be certain of this Lady Tsunade?" asked Inoichi.

"I was a prisoner at that horrible place! They raped me constantly without end, and held my daughter hostage to make sure I never escaped! What's worse is that the wretched snake Orochimaru erased all of her memory of me! But I was fortunate that my daughter escaped so I was able to break out as well. I gave my word to the person who helped me that I wanted to help in liberating the rest of the other women who suffer the same fate!"

"She's right. We failed in rescuing Sasuke Uchiha, but we did manage to convince the ninja escorting them to defect and to come to us for aid. Bring them in", ordered Tsunade as the Sound Four along with Kin and Naruto entered the council room shocking the ninja at Naruto's appearance.

"Seems like you've got quite the story to tell us Milady", said Shikaku.

**Three Days Later**

"Lady Tsunade, all the ninja are waiting for your order", said Shizune standing next her master.

Tsunade nodded her head as she looked towards all of the ninja standing in front of her including the former Sound Five with a fully recovered Kimimaro, Kin, Naruto, Shikamaru, the remaining members of the Rookie Nine that didn't go on the retrieval along with their sensei.

"I thought you of all people would find this troublesome Shikamaru", smirked Naruto.

"Normally I would, but if it's to save a person in need then I guess I can put in some effort", sighed Shikamaru.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say a sentence without saying 'troublesome' or 'drag'. It's weird", said Naruto.

"Troublesome", groaned Shikamaru.

"There's the Shikamaru we know and love!" said Naruto patting him hard on the back.

"Alright our mission is clear: we infiltrate the Sound Village and liberate any Kunoichi and prisoner we can find! Try to take prisoners if you can to extract information! Each of you will be assigned to a squad leader! At the first sign of trouble pull out is that clear?" ordered Tsunade as each ninja saluted her, "Now let's move!"

**Forest**

Naruto, Hinata, Tayuya, and Kimimaro were jumping from treetop to treetop with Luna acting as their squad leader. Naruto looked to his side and saw a nervous Hinata, "Hinata-chan, you okay?"

"Oh, yes Naruto-kun, I'm f-fine", said a nervous Hinata.

Hinata had stopped stuttering after she agreed to go out with Naruto, but still gets slightly nervous sometimes.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and company were heading back after Tsunade finish telling their story to the ninja council each giving her their full support with the condition that they go along as well. Tsunade wanted to bring them with her, but she needed someone who she could trust to watch over things in the village. They reluctantly agreed as Tsunade started sending messenger birds to recall as many ninja on unimportant missions._

_Tsunade had also manage to seize all of the Uchiha property and gave some new living quarters to the Sound Five, as well as Naruto, Katsumi, and Midnight to watch over them as their new tenants with the rest going to the Kunoichi who will be rescued._

_As they were heading back, the group saw Hinata walking out of Amaguriama with a bag of sweets, "Hey Hinata-chan."_

"_N-Naruto-kun, i-it's g-good to see you a-again. I w-was on m-my way to v-visit you", said Hinata blushing._

_**Squeal **__"Mame Daifuku!"said Luna with sparkles in her eyes._

"_I h-have a f-few extra if y-you w-want one?" said Hinata pulling out a mame daifuku._

"_Really? I love you!" squealed Luna hugging Hinata tightly as she took a bite making her squeal in excitement._

_Kin greeted Hinata as she introduced the Sound Four with Tayuya as her lover. Hinata blush at Tayuya's introduction as Katsumi led the group to their new home leaving Naruto with Hinata, "Here Hinata-chan, let me help with that bag. It looks a little heavy."_

"_T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun", said Hinata blushing as she glanced at Naruto's new features. Naruto decided to explain about his new features and his new spirit with Hinata listening in fascination. After a while, Hinata and Naruto reached the Hyuga compound with Naruto gently stopping Hinata before they reached the gate, "Hinata-chan, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_W-What is it N-Naruto-kun?"_

"_Well you see…um…how can I say this…I…I like you Hinata-chan", mumbled Naruto but loud enough for Hinata to hear him causing her to have a full body blush, "I like you a lot…but…" said Naruto with Hinata having a shocked expression._

"_After finding out that I have a clan that involves powerful spirits…I fall under the Clan Restoration Act which means…I have to have more than one girlfriend", explained a depressed Naruto, "and I also have a bit of a crush on other girls. I can't ask you to be with me Hinata-chan because I don't want to hurt you. I understand if you think I'm a pervert, or some kind of sick person so-"__** Mumph**_

_Hinata had stopped Naruto from talking by kissing him on the lips as he hugged Hinata wrapping his wings around her, "I g-guess I c-can t-try sharing."_

"_I don't want to force you into anything Hinata-chan", said Naruto with Hinata shaking her head, "I k-know y-you wouldn't Naruto-kun, but I w-want to try for m-myself b-because I also l-like you."_

"_You're cute when you blush Hinata-chan", chuckled Naruto when he suddenly felt Hinata's body go limp, "Hinata-chan?"_

_Naruto gently shook Hinata only to realize that she fainted in his arms, __**Chuckle **__"Hinata-chan, we need to work on your confidence otherwise how are we going to have our first date?"_

**End Flashback**

Naruto silently chuckled at the memory as he looked at Hinata with an encouraging smile, "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll be there to protect you if any of those guys even think about touching you."

"Yeah Hime so don't worry too much", said Tayuya calling Hinata by the nickname she gave her.

"All of us will be by your side Hinata-chan", said Luna. Luna had changed her wardrobe by wearing a sleeveless, backless, kimono with a silver obi which makes it easy for her wings, long black arm bands, martial arts shoes, with armor on top. Her armor consisted of breastplates with silver trimmings acting as a bra underneath her kimono, a waist guard composed of long silver edged plates flanking around her waist shaped like feathers with two larger plates next to her legs with silver crosses on them leaving her front exposed for her battojutsu stance. Luna also had two shoulder pad plate armor on top of each other with silver trimmings, along with a neck guard decorated with jewels, twin katanas at her side underneath the two plates next to her legs, and her hair tied in a high ponytail.

Tayuya also changed her appearance to a backless, sleeveless, black shirt, black stretch pants, a red obi acting like a belt, black martial arts shoes with fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows and had a metal plate on the back of each glove, and her flute tucked on her side like a sword.

"Alright, we're coming up on the entrance so let's take flight and wait for Tsunade-san's signal", ordered Luna with her wings coming out along with Tayuya carrying Kimimaro , and Naruto taking off his jacket with his Feather Dragon wings coming out of two slits that he made into his shirt while carrying Hinata bridal style.

Tsunade along with her squad of Sakura, Shizune, Asuma, and Kidomaru were coming up to the entrance with Kidomaru as their guide, "Almost there!"

"Then let's not waste anymore time", said Tsunade when they came up to an underground entrance. Tsunade threw up a flash bomb signaling Luna's squad as they dived down towards the entrance.

**Sound Village**

A Kunoichi was running away from two Shinobi as she turned a corner trying to lose them when she suddenly hit a dead end. She turned around only to see the exit blocked by the two Shinobi that was chasing her, "End of the line girly. Did you really think you could run away?"

"Don't worry we won't hurt you…much." **AGH**

One of the Shinobi looked down to his chest to see a blade sticking out. His partner turned around to see a red haired woman dressed in black armor holding the sword, "She won't hurt you…but I will!" yelled Luna taking out her sword and beheaded the two Shinobi.

"Hikari!" said Tayuya rushing past the dead Shinobi.

"Tayuya-san what-"

"There's no time to explain! I'm getting you out of here!" said Tayuya dragging Hikari to the entrance, "Naruto start the invasion!"

"Right!" said Naruto as he breathed out a sapphire fireball that his spirit taught him to do.

**Outside the Entrance**

Tsunade and the remaining squad were waiting outside when they saw a large sapphire fireball being launched into the air, "That's the signal! Squads 1 through 5 with me, the rest stay and guard the entrance! Make sure no escapes and guard the targets!"

**Sound Village**

"Hikari, there are a group of Leaf ninja outside who are helping us in rescuing everyone! They will protect you while we rescue everyone!" said Tayuya.

"But-"

"Trust me Hikari", said Tayuya with Hikari nodding her head when Kidomaru appeared with Tsunade and her squad, "Hikari go!" ordered Kidomaru as the Leaf ninja charged inside.

Each ninja started splitting up with some of the Shinobi sounding the alarm.

"Looks like they found us!" said Sakon.

"Then let's not disappoint them! This is squad three we're searching the west wing!" said Ukon.

**AHH**

"I know that voice! Tsubasa!" called out Sakon as they ran towards the direction of the voice. Squad three consisted of Might Guy, Ino, and Tenten.

"Who is she?" asked Tenten.

"Tsubasa isn't a fighter, she's a healer!" said Sakon.

"And if she's in trouble then that means-"

Ukon was interrupted when they turned the corner and saw two Shinobi with their backs pressed against a wall holding up kunai against two identical looking girls with black hair, pale skin, frail figures, and sky blue eyes with the only difference being their bangs. One girl had her right bang shorter than the left with the other girl having the opposite bang in the same fashion with her left bang shorter than her right, "Miu!" said a concern Ukon.

"So it's true. You are releasing the Kunoichi", said one of the Shinobi.

"You traitors take another step, and we'll slice their pretty little throats open!" warn the second Shinobi pressing their kunai closer drawing some blood.

"Brother isn't this…" whispered Ukon.

"I think you're right. Tsubasa! Miu! Smear some blood on the walls quickly!" yelled Sakon.

The twin girls did as they were told when several seals started to glow on the wall behind the two Shinobi.

"What the-"

**Boom**

The walls behind them exploded launching the four Sound ninja with Sakon and Ukon catching the twin girls with Tenten launching a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the two Shinobi.

"Head to the exit, there's a group of Leaf ninja that will tell you what to do! Go!" ordered Sakon as the twin girls nodded their head and ran towards the entrance.

**Outside**

"This way quickly!" ordered Kurenai directing some of the escaped Kunoichi into a group.

"Kunoichi scum!" yelled a Sound Shinobi coming out of the exit. Kurenai quickly performed several hand seals trapping the Shinobi in her Genjutsu where he was trapped by a tree with its roots binding him when Kurenai materialize from the tree bark with a kunai instantly killing him, **Humph **"Fool. Never underestimate the power of Genjutsu."

"You're dead!" yelled another Shinobi.

"You first!" yelled Anko appearing in front of him cutting him in half with her claws.

"Thanks for having my back", said Kurenai.

"Any time, Kurenai-chan", said Anko.

**Sound Village**

"Hey look, we lucked out! We got all girls!" said a Shinobi with five other Shinobi behind him.

"Maybe we can hold then for hostage as well as for other things", said a second Shinobi with the others chuckling in amusement as they looked at Hana Inuzuka with her three companions, Kin, Yugao Uzuki, and their leader Katsumi.

"Seems like these morons want to play. What do you think Katsumi-chan?" asked Hana.

"I think, they just met their end", said Katsumi with eyes glowing red as her tails shot out grabbing one of the Shinobi and pulled him apart without any effort when Yugao charged forwards cutting a second Shinobi in half when Hana placed a hand on Yugao's back performing a roundabout kick knocking the others back. Katsumi threw a bright blue fireball at the rest of the Shinobi as it grew in size incinerating them to ashes, "That'll show them", said Yugao.

"**Dynamic Entry!"**

**Boom**

"That's the power of youth!" yelled Guy after kicking another Shinobi through a wall.

"Is he always like this?" asked Ukon.

"You don't want to know", groaned Tenten.

"Nice timing Guy! Any luck on your end?" asked Katsumi.

"Lady Katsumi, we just finish rescuing three more girls!" said Guy giving her his thumbs up as they all sweat drop, "I swear I'm never gonna get use to that", muttered Katsumi.

"Join the club", sighed Yugao.

"We just finish clearing the West Wing", reported Sakon.

"Good then you can follow us", ordered Katsumi as they continued down the hall when they reached a large circular room with a large columns surrounding it, and cells with prisoners looking like they were severely malnourished, "This is…inhumane", said Kin.

**Boom**

"Where's Orochimaru? Where is he?" yelled Kidomaru crashing through a door with a beaten Shinobi when he started laughing, "You think I would tell you traitor?"

"Fine have it your way", growled Kidomaru producing several kunai from his arms and piercing them into the Shinobi, "Where is he?"

"K-Kidomaru-kun", said a soft voice that hardly anyone could hear, but Kidomaru heard it clear. He looked around and saw a girl with white hair, pale skin, and pink eyes. The girl looked weak from malnutrition, "Hotaru! Hang on!"

**Boom**

"Start talking you bastard! Where is he? Where is that snake and Sasuke?" yelled Naruto diving down as he pinned another Sound Shinobi under him, "Start talking!"

"N-Never!"

"Let me handle this", said Tayuya as Naruto stood out of the way. Tayuya stepped on crotch instantly adding pressure causing him to groan in pain, "Now, are we going to cooperate, are do you want to say good-bye to manhood."

"Screw…you."

"I was hoping you would say that", said Tayuya as she stomped on his crotch once again as he screamed in pain with his face turning red until a sickening pop was heard, "There's one", said Tayuya pressing more and more, "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Tayuya released him as he panted, "Lord Orochimaru isn't here! He was only here to recuperate, when he suddenly left with his head wrapped in bandages! He made all of the prisoner fight to the death before that! That's all I know I swear!"

"Then that's all you're good for", said Tayuya throwing a kunai at the Shinobi's throat with Kidomaru freeing Hotaru unaware that the Shinobi Kidomaru left took out a kunai and was aiming it at his back when Naruto suddenly stabbed him in the back, "Cowards", spat Naruto.

"Seems like Orochimaru cut his loses here. Let's have a squad come in here to scavenge everything that we could find. In the meantime, let's go tend to our new guests", said Tsunade.

**Outside**

Tsunade arrived outside to a small clearing with the rescued Kunoichi each hugging each other in comfort while still eyeing some of the Leaf Shinobi, "Quite a large group."

"It looks like we were able to rescue almost all of them", said Tayuya.

"'Almost'?" asked Asuma.

"There's one person I-"

"Everyone is accounted for", interrupted Kimimaro carrying a girl named Aria bridal style, "I made sure to check every nook and cranny."

"Kimimaro-niisan! Aria-chan!" said an excited Kin as all of the other Kunoichi were happy to see the Sound Five.

"Everyone please listen", called Tsunade getting the Kunoichi's attention, "The Sound Five has defected from the Sound Village as of three days ago. They've defected towards the Hidden Leaf Village, and I'm extending that invitation to all of you. You don't have to stay in the Leaf Village if you wish to leave. Should you decide to stay, you are more than welcome to be a Kunoichi of the Leaf, or a regular civilian. Once you're recovered you are free to go anywhere you want. The choice is yours", said Tsunade to all of the Kunoichi.

All of the Kunoichi mumbled against each other when Tsunade interrupted once again, "You don't have to decide now. You have all the time-"

"W-We…" interrupted a Kunoichi, "…if the Sound Five went to the Leaf Village, then we want to go as well. The Sound Five have always been there for us, and I speak for all of us when I say that we would be honored to be with someone who they respect Lady Tsunade of the Sannin."

"We have a small section of the village that will serve as your living quarters. Let's escort these ladies to their new homes", ordered Tsunade smiling as they walked back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

If you're having trouble picturing Luna's outfit, picture the outfit of Suì-Fēng from Bleach without her captain's haori, along with the Black Wing Armor from Erza Scarlet from the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Tayuya's new outfit is Yoruichi's outfit without her orange sweater on.


End file.
